La Batalla de los Imperios
by Lolichan36
Summary: Toda leyenda tiene un inicio ... La batalla más grande de ese universo se desató en medio de una serie de intrigas, ambiciones y crímenes. Pero en medio, floreció una historia de amor, llena de aventura, amistad, esperanza y aprendizaje. Capítulo 25 ¡Up!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha a esta historia, la cual, a petición de la autora, no quiere que se pierda por descuido… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 1 UN CUENTO DE HADAS

Hubo una vez un Rey y su Reina que deseaban con toda su alma tener un bebé. Gobernaban en un lejano planeta, Sengoku, el cual era muy famoso porque no tenía ejército. Su gobernante mantenía alianzas con otros planetas que sí contaban con excelentes ejércitos y podían contar con ellos por si acaso lo llegasen a necesitar. Además, pertenecían a la Confederación Planetaria, la cual aseguraba protección para todos sus planetas afiliados, por lo que contar con un ejército propio no era indispensable.

Con el tiempo, nuestro Rey y su Reina lograron su deseo: una hermosa niña llegó a iluminarles la vida. Pero el destino les jugó una mala broma. La pequeña nació tan frágil y estando a punto de morir, su propia madre recurrió a las artes mágicas prohibidas para preservar la vida de su bebé. A cambio de su propia vida, la Reina Urasue pudo asegurarle a su hija una vida larga, segura que con su compañía su padre no se sentiría solo en su viudez. El joven Rey tomó a la pequeña entre los brazos de su madre que agonizante, pronunciaba el nombre que su pequeña llevaría hasta el fin de sus días: Midoriko.

La tecnología en esa parte de la lejana galaxia había llegado al punto de darse la navegación espacial tan común como hoy en día se dan los vehículos automotores. Había naves comerciales, de carga, de pasajeros y hasta de guerra. Por supuesto, también incluía a los mercenarios y a los piratas. Entre los cuales desatacaban los Shichinintai, el comando pirata invencible, liderados por el temible Bankotsu.

La historia de amor entre Midoriko y Bankotsu se dio como en los cuentos de hadas: Un puerto espacial, un cruce de miradas y el amor se dio por sí solo. Esa fue la parte fácil: Dejó de ser pirata y mercenario espacial para ser el comandante supremo de la defensa de Sengoku. Se encargó de organizar y entrenar personalmente el ejército recién creado para hacerse merecedor del amor de la princesa, la cual lo adoraba…como en los cuentos de hadas. Llegó el día de la boda e incluso la llegada del primer heredero. Con lo que no contaban era con el complot que se gestaba para que cayera Sengoku...bajo la fuerza de Inu no Taisho, el emperador de Inu Youkai.

Aquella mañana Midoriko había empezado a sentir las molestias propias de quien está a punto de dar a luz. Sostenía entre sus dedos la Perla de Shikón, el único recuerdo de su madre, el objeto que resguardaba su energía vital. Gracias a eso, las molestias eran mínimas. Se desperezó entre las sábanas, mientras entraba su asistente personal, Kaede la sacerdotisa, con una gran bandeja con alimentos y frutas frescas. Midoriko desayunaba, mientras Kaede le preparaba el baño. Cuidaba de la princesa desde que había nacido y recibido órdenes exclusivas de la reina Urasue para su protección y cuidado, así como de su entrenamiento en magia antigua…por si se necesitaba.

En Inu Youkai, Inu no Taisho acordaba con el Dr. Naraku los últimos detalles sobre la forma de atacar Sengoku. Lo que no sabía Inu no Taisho era que tanto él como su ejército sólo eran manipulados por el malvado científico, creador de la Organización Miasma, la cual se dedicaba a la manipulación genética y creación de clones, quimeras e híbridos de cualquier especie poderosa, que le permitiera conquistar un planeta y utilizar a sus habitantes como material de experimentación… Y ése planeta era…Sengoku.

Todo era algarabía en el palacio de Sengoku; felizmente, Midoriko había traído al mundo a dos hermosas niñas, mellizas, sin muchas molestias. Bankotsu era felicitado por sus antiguos camaradas, ahora principales generales del Ejercito de Sengoku. Kaede entregaba a la agotada pero feliz madre a la primogénita, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa:- Kikyo…- Dijo la ahora orgullosa Reina. Tres minutos después, le entregaba a la pequeña, a la que recibió con la misma felicidad:- Kagome…- Pronunció la joven madre. En ese momento solicitó la presencia del afortunado padre, para presentarles a las herederas de Sengoku. Luego de entrar a la habitación, Bankotsu se acercó a su amada esposa y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Kikyo, a la que marcó en el hombro derecho con su anillo el escudo Shichinintai, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Kagome cuando un estruendo ensordecedor cimbró las columnas del castillo. Apenas pudo evitar que la pequeña se le cayera de los brazos cuando el general Jakotsu entró jadeando a la habitación:- ¡Mi señor, nos están atacando!

Bankotsu, aún con su bebé en brazos, ordenó que se llevaran a la Reina y a la princesa Kikyo a una de las naves de salvamento, cosa que los cortesanos obedecieron de inmediato. Kaede dejó a la Reina con la princesa en la primera nave, cuando los proyectiles se impactaron en el hangar principal, destruyendo las otras dos naves que quedaban. Midoriko, aun débil pero angustiada, imploró a Kaede que volviera por Kagome, a quien su padre aún tenía en brazos, mientras ordenaba el contraataque. Kaede llegó a donde Bankotsu y tomándole a la niña de los brazos le explicó que ya no quedaban naves de salvamento, justo en el momento en el que la nave de la Reina partía del planeta para ponerse a salvo. Bankotsu recordó que en otro hangar, aún se mantenía su antigua nave pirata, el Shichinintai, con la potencia nuclear necesaria para poner a la sacerdotisa y a su pequeña princesa a salvo. Llegando justo al hangar, otro proyectil se impactó cerca de ellos, hiriendo a Bankotsu, quien le ordenó a Kaede que subiera a la nave, que ya estaba programada para ir a un destino seguro. La anciana, estando a punto de subir, recordó que la princesita aún no había sido sellada por su padre. Lo último que hizo Bankotsu antes de morir fue eso: marcar a su pequeña en el hombro izquierdo…y murió.

Kaede corrió hacia la nave, la cual automáticamente se cerró y se puso en marcha, hacia un destino totalmente diferente al que habían tomado la nave de la Reina. Un destino pre programado que le daría a la princesita paz y seguridad… hasta que volviera a encontrarse algún día con su madre y hermana… el planeta Evanescente.

Mientras tanto, Sengoku era defendido por el ejercito dirigido por los seis generales Shichinintai, quienes a pesar de unas cuantas bajas, lograron expulsar con mucho esfuerzo al agresor del planeta. Entre las bajas se encontraba además del comandante supremo Bankotsu, el general Kyokotsu y el general Ginkotsu. Sólo habían quedado escombros de lo que había sido el suntuoso palacio, pero estaban seguros que al mantener a salvo a la Reina Midoriko, la reconstrucción sería un hecho, así como recuperar el esplendor y la gloria del planeta.

Al menos, mientras encontraran a la princesa extraviada en los confines del universo, Midoriko tendría una razón para seguir con vida, a pesar de haber perdido a su Rey y amado esposo.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha a esta historia, la cual, a petición de la autora, no quiere que se pierda por descuido… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 2 LLEGANDO AL PARAISO

Kaede estaba muy nerviosa. Ella era una alta sacerdotisa, sabía de conjuros y hechizos… pero todo lo referente a la tecnología... la pobre estaba perdida. A pesar de sus miedos, sólo acertó a acomodarse en el asiento del piloto, ya que el piloto automático estaba programado de antemano para llegar a Evanescente.

Evanescente era un hermoso mini sistema. Tenía su estrella propia, un pequeño sol alrededor del cual giraba un hermoso planeta azul que contaba con dos pequeños satélites, los que giraban simultáneamente produciendo hermosos atardeceres con doble luna. La particularidad de Evanescente era que consistía en un sistema errático, es decir, se trasladaba dimensionalmente. Cada vez que el planeta giraba sobre sí mismo, la estrella se teletransportaba de una dimensión a otra, proporcionando hermosos amaneceres cada día, en una galaxia nueva cada vez.

Bankotsu había descubierto en este pequeño paraíso la forma de poderlo rastrear y así, poder disfrutar de merecidos descansos entre sus correrías de pirata. Ahora, en cambio, sería el hogar de la pequeña Kagome, hasta que los generales descubrieran la forma de rastrearlo…si es que alguna vez lo conseguirían.

Kaede encontró que la nave Shichinintai poseía seis habitaciones, una principal, cocina, centro de mando, cuarto de maquinas, etc. una nave totalmente equipada para viajes largos. Decidió colocar a la pequeña en la habitación principal y recorrer la nave. Descubrió en la cocina una despensa para veinte años de subsistencia en el espacio, agua potable y todo lo necesario. Sonrió satisfecha: "Así que mi señor viajaba en esta nave cuando conoció a mi señora. Entiendo por qué su espíritu deseaba paz y remanso y eso sólo mi niña se lo pudo dar". Mientras tanto, el piloto automático avisó que ya estaban llegando a su destino y suavemente se posó en la superficie del planeta, en un área cerca de una selva exuberante, en la cual corría cerca de ahí un río. Kaede decidió investigar un poco, pero antes de salir, revisó que la pequeña no hubiese despertado. Era un ángel durmiendo, que no imaginaba lo que apenas unas cuantas horas atrás había ocurrido.

La nave, totalmente automatizada, dejó salir a Kaede, quien inspeccionó alrededor de la nave. Definitivamente su señor sabía lo que hacía cuando la envió en esta nave para salvar a su hija… ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a que las fueran a rescatar…algún día.

Transcurrieron seis años, en los cuales la pequeña princesa había crecido y desarrollado fuerza y habilidades de un animal salvaje. Kaede se había esmerado en educarla, pero no podía evitar que la pequeña saliera sin ropa corriendo a clavarse a los hermosos y cristalinos lagos que abundaban. Le encantaba correr, saltar, trepar árboles, cazar, descolgarse de las ramas y enredaderas, nadar…era una niña intensamente sana…pero también educada. Kaede le enseñaba protocolo real, historia, un poco de hechicería y hasta idiomas de otros planetas. Era una curiosa mezcla de aristócrata salvaje…pero muy feliz…Sin embargo, a veces su felicidad se opacaba al recordar que en el planeta sólo había animales salvajes y su adorada nana, nadie más. Siempre jugaba sola, pues la mayoría de los animales o eran demasiado chicos o extraordinariamente grandes. Deseaba tener un compañero de juegos, un amigo, alguien con quien compartir desde los premios y postres de su nana, hasta sus castigos, cuando no cumplía su tarea. No esperaba que muy pronto su más anhelado sueño pudiera hacerse realidad…aunque antes de eso, tendría que ser primera su más espantosa pesadilla…

CAP 3 EL LABORATORIO MALDITO

La doctora Kagura viajaba junto con varios especímenes recolectados por la Organización Miasma para experimentar. El más valioso de ellos lo tenían desde hace más de 8 años, recolectado de Inu Youkai. Por supuesto Inu Taisho ignoraba esto último…si lo hubiera sabido, habría descubierto quien era realmente su verdadero enemigo…

Kagura descubrió demasiado tarde que algo fallaba en la navegación del laboratorio espacial y decidió forzar un aterrizaje en el primer planeta que se le atravesó…Evanescente. Como pésima piloto, poco faltó que estrellara el laboratorio, el susto de su vida, pues si algo le pasaba a los especímenes, sobre todo al de Inu Youkai, Naraku la haría parte de sus experimentos sin dudarlo.

Totalmente aturdida por el impacto, Kagura descendió de la nave y observó horrorizada en qué lugar estaba: "¡Aaaaarrgghh! ¡UNA SELVA!" Si había algo que odiara esa mujer, era el aire puro y los alimentos naturales. Todo en ella debía ser procesado químicamente, de lo contrario le causaba alergia. De inmediato regresó a la nave y revisó los problemas técnicos: "Mmmmm…sólo necesitaba recargar el retroimpulsor y eso llevaría…unos cinco días… ¡Perfecto! Eso le daría tiempo para seguir experimentando en su espécimen favorito la involución genética, el experimento que Naraku nunca le dejaba concluir, pues su jefe era adicto a los clones deformes, a las gárgolas, a las quimeras orgánicas y cuanto híbrido se le ocurriese mezclar. Sólo ella tenía en su mente la involución, la que reduciría al individuo a sus orígenes primitivos, a su más pura esencia animal… ¡Fantástico!" De inmediato se puso a trabajar, sometiendo a su pobre víctima a toda clase de martirios, los que provocarían el retroceso psicológico, que lo reducirían a sus instintos básicos animales, habiendo provocado desde antes, en él, la involución biológica a nivel genético.

Mientras, Kagome no dejaba de observar la extraña nave que había caído cerca de la zona pantanosa. Desde que esa cosa aterrizó habían empezado a suceder cosas extrañas. Cada mañana salía una persona siniestra a atrapar ranas, serpientes y toda clase de bichos asquerosos, luego se oían gritos animales lastimeros, que desgarraban su alma, por la impotencia de no poder rescatarlos de su sufrimiento. Luego silencio y extrañas luces que relampagueaban y nuevos gritos, aullidos y gemidos llenos de tormento. Al anochecer, sólo se escuchaban suaves gemidos, lastimeros. Sentía mucha lástima por las pobres bestias que estuviesen sufriendo. Cuando se lo contó a Kaede, decidió ir a investigar con ella. Escondidas entre el follaje vigilaron tres días y Kaede descubrió lo que era. Atemorizada, le ordenó a la niña que por nada del mundo osara a acercarse, no fuera que la atraparan y experimentaran con ella. Kagome aparentemente asintió dispuesta a obedecer… hasta después de rescatar a las pobres criaturas que sufrían.

Al amanecer del quinto día, se levantó muy temprano, se vistió con su adorado traje de piel de animal (para confundirse en el follaje) de dos piezas, tomó su cuchillo, sujetó su cabello y salió de la nave sin despertar a la anciana. Se dirigió hacia el pantano, dispuesta a lo que fuera para rescatar a lo que estuviera sufriendo en el interior de ese espantoso lugar. Esperó pacientemente a que la extraña "bruja" de cabellos negros y ojos rojos de retirara como todas las mañanas a recoger alimañas. En cuanto la vió salir, se introdujo sigilosamente al laboratorio y al verlo…no pudo evitar el llorar.

Era el espectáculo más horrible y sangriento: decenas de pequeños mamíferos mutilados, decapitados, desmembrados…lo mismo que las nauseabundas alimañas que salía a atrapar por las mañanas. El lugar apestaba a muerte y dolor. Ahora entendía por qué Kaede le había prohibido acercarse. No dejaba de llorar cuando notó que en la última jaula, hasta el fondo, se revolvía en su interior un animal que nunca antes había visto… ¿Cómo describirlo? Pero evidentemente, al estar cubierto de sangre y vísceras, también ése animal sufría y al parecer era el único que quedaba con vida. Sin medir el peligro al que se expondría, descorrió el cerrojo de la jaula y abrió la puerta…

La fiera saltó sobre ella, dispuesta a devorarla. Apenas pudo esquivar las fauces, cuando Kagura entró al laboratorio, con dos pequeñas jaulas con alimañas. Con completo dominio de la situación, supo que hacer: tomó un arma con tranquilizante y le disparó a la fiera una…dos…tres tiros. La fiera cayó cerca de Kagome, quien asustada trató de ayudar al animal herido. Pero Kagura no iba a perdonar a esa pequeña intrusa. La sujetó por las manos, la ató y la empujó hacia la jaula vacía pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, la fiera le lanzó dos zarpazos en la espalda, haciéndola gritar y sangrar, lo que Kagome aprovechó para salir corriendo, junto con la extraña bestia, que la seguía…tal vez para comérsela.

Llegaron hasta la orilla del lago, donde Kagome pudo liberarse de sus ataduras, mientras, la extraña bestia la observaba, acechándola. Kagome se desvistió sin ningún pudor y se metió al agua, para lavar de su cuerpo la sangre, suciedad y el horrible olor de ese lugar. Desde el agua, ya un poco limpia, empezó a llamar a la fiera. Probó con varios idiomas, hasta que parecía que con uno la bestia le entendió y se acercó lentamente a la orilla, con… ¿Timidez? Siguió llamándola con ternura, hasta que la fiera se acercó a beber agua desde la orilla. Entonces Kagome se acercó, muy lentamente, extendiendo su mano hacia la fiera, que disfrutaba el beber de esa agua ¡Pobre animal! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de no beber agua tan fresca? Al sentir la mano de Kagome, la fiera retrocedió, asustada. Kagome, le reiteró que no le haría daño y nuevamente trató de acariciarlo. Sus manitas se deslizaron por el pelaje rojizo y pegajoso y suavemente empezó a humedecerlo. Con sorpresa descubrió que el pelaje no era rojo, sino inmaculadamente blanco. Poco a poco consiguió que la bestia se acercara más al agua, hasta meter las patas en ella, lo que Kagome aprovechó para enjuagarle por completo la sangre y la suciedad que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Kaede se sorprendió a no ver a la niña durmiendo, así que creyó que se habría levantado para seguir vigilando la extraña nave. De pronto, notó que en el agua del río flotaban trozos de carne y ¿sangre? Regresó a la nave a buscar jabón, vendas y desinfectantes, angustiada por lo que hubiera pasado. Su susto inicial pasó a ser sorpresa y finalmente risa, al ver a la niña tratando de limpiar a ese extraño animal. Kaede le habló desde la orilla, ofreciéndole jabón, a lo que la chiquilla aceptó y nadó hacia Kaede. Tomó el jabón y regresó con su "víctima", que al parecer disfrutaba del repentino baño. El jabón le hizo bastante bien, dejando lustroso y suave su inmaculado pelaje blanco. La chiquilla ya temblaba de frío, por lo que Kaede le ofreció una frazada para ella y su nuevo "amigo".

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 4 LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

Regresaron a su nave. Mientras desayunaban Kagome observaba al extraño animal frente a ella, que devoraba los grandes trozos de carne que Kaede le había dado. Tenía cuatro patas, peludas y blanquísimas, garras fuertes. Un buen tamaño, como 1.5 metros de alzada, "podría montarlo…si me dejara"- pensó la niña. Orejas grandes y caídas, peludas y blancas. Una cabeza ¿extraña? Dos ojos rojos, una nariz ¿blanca? La mayoría de los animales tenían nariz negra… Y lo más extraño: una marca púrpura en forma de luna creciente en medio de los ojos, contando también con una hermosa melena plateada desde su cabeza recorriendo a lo largo de su lomo y una hermosísima cola, esponjada y …peluda. Era un hermoso animal completamente blanco…con mucho apetito.

- ¿Qué te parece nana Kaede? ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?- Preguntó la niña, mientras bebía un poco de leche.

- Es probable. Si siente que contigo no hay peligro y entiende que no vas a lastimarlo, podrían llegar a ser amigos.- Respondió la anciana.

- ¿Tu sabes qué tipo de animal es?- Volvió a preguntar, curiosa.

- Si mi memoria no me engaña…- Empezó a decir Kaede – Tiene todo el aspecto de un Inu Tai Youkai.

- ¿Un queeé?

- Un Inu Tai Youkai. Se dice que los habitantes del planeta Inu Youkai descendían de estos hermosos seres, que a su vez, habían descendido de la Luna.

- ¿Quieres decir que en Inu Youkai existen estos animales tan bonitos?... ¡Qué suerte!

- No mi niña… Este tipo de seres ya no existen en Inu Youkai...Dicen las leyendas que evolucionaron hasta poder tomar forma humana, sin perder sus características de Youkai. Todos los habitantes de Inu Youkai ya perdieron la habilidad de volverse bestias. Evolucionaron, mi niña.

- ¡Ahhhh! Entonces… ¿Crees que éste sea el último Inu Tai Youkai que existe en el universo?

- Es muy probable, mi niña, sí.

- ¿Conoces algún nombre de Inu Youkai, nana?

- Mmm… según supe, el último príncipe de sangre pura Inu Youkai…era el desaparecido Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Desaparecido nana? ¿Por qué?

- Dicen que se lo robaron. Era el heredero al trono de Inu Youkai, apenas tenía como…diez años de edad, era un niño muy apuesto y muy serio…

- ¿Lo conociste nana?

- Sí mi pequeña. Yo era la Alta Sacerdotisa de Sengoku y era invitada a muchas reuniones. Llegué a asistir a Inu Youkai como sacerdotisa, antes de las guerras…

- ¿Guerras?

- Las guerras se desataron porque Inu Youkai creyó que Sengoku había secuestrado al príncipe Sesshoumaru. Eso nunca fue cierto, pero Inu Youkai siempre lo ha creído así…hasta la fecha.

Kagome ya había terminado de comer y se había dedicado todo este tiempo a observar y a acariciar a la bestia, quien, complacido y satisfecho, reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la niña sentada en el suelo.

- Entonces…si se trata del último Inu Tai Youkai y el príncipe Sesshoumaru era el último Inu Youkai de sangre pura… Te vas a llamar… ¡Sesshoumaru!

- ¡¡Niña!! – Dijo Kaede sobresaltada:- ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre?

- Piénsalo nana. Un honor para un honorable- Dijo la niña, divertida. Se levantó del suelo y se inclinó en reverencia hacia la bestia, la cual ya se había incorporado y la observaba con mucha atención.

- Mi señor Sesshoumaru, es un honor conoceros. Permítame invitaros a compartir mi habitación. Será un verdadero placer compartiros mi cama y mis alimentos con tan digno y honorable invitado. – Dijo la niña, inclinándose con graciosa pleitesía hacia la bestia.

Para asombro de Kaede, el animal se incorporó y elegantemente deslizó una pata hacia atrás, imitando la reverencia de la niña. RESPONDIENDOLE EL SALUDO.

- ¡¡No…no puedo creerlo!!- murmuró Kaede.

- ¿Lo ves nana?...Él sí entiende. Mi señor Sesshoumaru…- Volvió a decir la niña, dirigiéndose a él:- Permítame acompañaros a sus habitaciones…que son las mías…- Y contoneándose como si realmente fuera un príncipe el que iba a su lado, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de entrar, le guiñó un ojo a su nana:- ¡Hasta mañana nana!- Y para mayor sorpresa de Kaede, el animal pareció despedirse con una leve pero soberbia inclinación de cabeza hacia ella.

Una hora después Kaede apareció en la habitación de Kagome. Se encontraba cepillando el "cabello" a su "Lord". El aludido, se encontraba erguido, luciendo una extraña gallardía, dejándose acicalar por su "Lady", quien no dejaba de alabarlo y contarle los últimos chismes de la corte. Kaede no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa: Su niña ya tenía a su esperado amigo. La lección de historia podía esperar.

CAP 5 UNO MENOS, UNO MAS

Kagura estaba enloquecida: "¡¿Cómo pudo escapársele de las manos ése espécimen?! ¡¡COMO!! ¡Naraku la iba a matar! No…que va…La iba a usar para experimentar en ella y su bello rostro terminaría convertido en una mezcla de rata, con antenas de cucaracha y orejas de gato…¡¡QUE HORROR!!

El alma se le fue al palacio de Buda cuando oyó que el comunicador se encendía y en el monitor aparecía la imagen del temido líder de la Organización Miasma: El Dr. Naraku.

- "¿Dra. Kagura?"- Preguntó Naraku:- "Hemos perdido su señal desde hace cinco días… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

- S…sí doctor. Estoy bien…- Respondió Kagura con prontitud:- Sólo una leve falla en el retroimpulsor nuclear pero ya lo recargué y estoy pronta a partir.

- "¡Excelente Kagura!...Por cierto… ¿Cómo está el espécimen de Inu Youkai?"

Obviamente Buda no la quería en su palacio.

- En óptimas condiciones, doctor…como siempre- Respondió automáticamente.

- "¡Perfecto Kagura!... Prosiga con el paso número 3"

- ¡¡QUEEEEE!!... Pero doctor… ¿El paso número 3?- Preguntó, desconcertada ante la orden recibida.

- "¿Acaso se volvió sorda?... Los planes están saliendo a la perfección. No tiene caso conservar al espécimen… ¡Ejecute el paso número 3!"

- ¡A la orden señor!- Dijo Kagura, despidiéndose mientras el monitor se apagaba automáticamente con una última frase:- "La espero en la base lo antes posible".

Kagura respiró aliviada: "Esta vez tuve suerte" pensó: "Aunque… me hubiera gustado terminar con el experimento definitivamente… Ya será para la próxima vez". El paso número 3 consistía en la eliminación del sujeto de prueba y no necesitaría explicar la falta de cadáver… Kagura preparó todo lo necesario para el despegue de la nave y sin dar marcha atrás, se marchó del planeta a medio día, feliz por haber cometido un grave error y no haberlo pagado con su vida.

CAP 6 EL SECRETO DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE

Habían pasado ya 7 días desde que Kagome vió la nave de Kagura marcharse. Ella y Lord Sesshoumaru se habían vuelto inseparables. El amigo con quien siempre había soñado ya lo tenía y compartían todo, desde travesuras, como robarle a Kaede los pastelillos recién hechos del horno, los deberes, como estudiar y los castigos, cuando se quedaban sin cenar por traviesos.

Pero aquella noche era distinta. Era la primera noche de luna creciente y Kaede preparó para cenar un platillo muy especial, preparado con entrañas y sazonado con especias. Aunque sabía delicioso, a Kagome le sorprendió que lo preparara como si celebrara algo. Kaede no le dijo nada y la pequeña sólo se limitó a cenar… pero Lord Sesshoumaru no cenó con ella.

- ¿Qué os pasa milord? ¿Os sentís enfermo?- Le preguntó Kagome.

- No te preocupes mi niña. Milord se encuentra bien, sólo debe sentirse… cansado.

- ¿Tú crees nana? No hicimos nada fuera de lo normal.

- Bueno mi niña, si ya terminaste de cenar lo mejor es que retires a dormir. Mañana es día de revisar las trampas del río y si no llegas temprano nos quedaremos sin pescado.

- Sí nana. Hasta mañana.- Se despidió la niña besando a la anciana.- Hasta mañana milord.- Dirigiéndose hacia Sesshoumaru, besándolo en la nariz con dulzura. – Deseo que os pase una buena noche.- Se despidió con una reverencia antes de entrar a su habitación, a lo que Sesshoumaru respondió en la misma forma, inclinando su cabeza mientras retrocedía una pata.

- "Es increíble que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido…"- Pensó Kaede mientras observaba el movimiento del animal, el cual salió de la nave, hacia la espesura del bosque.

Kaede preparó la mesa: Cristalería fina, el platillo y postre. Todo servido para recibir… a un príncipe.

A la media noche, la puerta de la nave se abrió automáticamente, dejando entrar a un joven, de unos 18 años. De cuerpo muy bien formado, músculos marcados y definidos, brazos y piernas con marcas rojas transversales y una hermosa cabellera extraordinariamente larga y lacia, color plateado brillante. Bellos ojos dorados y pupilas verticales, debajo de los cuales dos marcas púrpuras, desde la sien hasta los pómulos. Sobre los párpados, marcas rojas, que acentuaba aún más el dorado de sus ojos y la característica que obviaba su identidad: La luna creciente en color púrpura en medio de su frente.

Kaede sostenía una hermosa túnica blanca bordada en púrpura y oro, esperando ver al joven:- ¡Bienvenido Milord!- Le dijo, reverenciando al recién llegado.

El joven avanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con emoción, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima:- ¡Nana Kaede! – Dijo, reconociéndola.

Kaede, conmovida por el abrazo del muchacho, empezó a llorar:- ¡Hijo mío!

El joven se dejó vestir, como antaño en su niñez, por la anciana. Tomaron asiento y empezó a cenar, acompañado por ella, su nana Kaede.

- ¡Hijo mío! Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte… después de tantos años…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

PREVIAMENTE…

El joven avanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con emoción, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima:- ¡Nana Kaede! – Dijo, reconociéndola.

Kaede, conmovida por el abrazo del muchacho, empezó a llorar:- ¡Hijo mío!

El joven se dejó vestir, como antaño en su niñez, por la anciana. Tomaron asiento y empezó a cenar, acompañado por ella, su nana Kaede.

- ¡Hijo mío! Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte… después de tantos años…

CONTINUACION…

- Para mí también fue una sorpresa volver a verte nana… ¡Mmm! Tu sazón sigue siendo el mismo… ¡Delicioso!

- Hijo dime… ¿Cómo es que fuiste a dar a ese laboratorio? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Mmm… Nana, te lo diré todo… Mmm… si me cuentas cómo has podido llegar aquí… con esa niña…Mmm

- Primero la realeza hijo, cuida tus modales.- Le dijo al joven, quien trataba de hablar mientras comía y Kaede le servía vino.

- ¡Nana! ¡No puedo beber vino!- Le dijo el joven, sorprendido.

- La última vez que te serví tu platillo favorito no podías… ahora ya puedes hijo.- Le respondió, guiñándole.

El joven tomó la copa, recordando cómo su padre solía hacerlo, aspiró el aroma y delicadamente bebió un breve sorbo, saboreando con todos sus sentidos la bebida. Sorprendido abrió los ojos al reconocer el sabor del vino:- ¡E-es… de Inu Youkai! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- De la cava de la nave. Al parecer mi señor Bankotsu tenía predilección por los buenos vinos y coleccionaba los que podía.

- ¿Bankotsu? ¿El pirata? ¿Tu señor? ¡Nana!... ¿Te volviste pirata?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! No hijo, te contaré todo si empiezas a decirme primero cómo fue que desapareciste. La última vez que te ví fue en la boda de tu padre.

- Ése nana, fue el día más horrible de toda mi vida. El día que me desgració. El día que conocí el infierno…

CAP 7 EL PASADO DE UNA GUERRA

El día de su boda Inu No Taisho desbordaba felicidad. Había logrado enamorar a la más bella doncella de Sengoku: Izayoi, la hermosa prima y mejor amiga de la princesa Midoriko.

Se había fijado en la bella joven desde que le había ofrecido su amistad y consuelo por el fallecimiento de su esposa Áine, la reina de Inu Youkai, auténtica youkai de raza pura, con la cual había tenido un hijo, el príncipe Sesshoumaru, quien había heredado los bellos rasgos de su madre. Ahora, el pequeño de 8 años crecería sin el amor y afecto de su madre.

Izayoi había asistido al funeral acompañando a Midoriko, quien como embajadora de Sengoku le llevaba sus condolencias al afligido viudo. Al momento de escuchar su voz y sentir su mano en el hombro, Inu Taisho quedó fascinado por la joven humana, cosa que le irritó a su hijo de sobremanera: "¡Es el colmo! Mi madre yace muerta en la pira, consumida por las llamas y mi padre ya está enloquecido por esa… esa… ¡Humana!"

Salió del funeral de su madre y se dirigió a un rincón del jardín. No podía llorar, su madre le había enseñado que un verdadero youkai no lloraba por lo inevitable y su muerte era eso. Apretó con fuerza sus puños haciendo que sus garras se clavaran en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar. El dolor hizo que olvidara de momento la ira sentida al ver a su padre embobado con la doncella humana. Una voz atrás de él lo tranquilizó pero no volteó a verla.

- No te preocupes hijo, pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, apoyándote.- Le dijo con ternura una mujer.

Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano, mostrándole que se había herido, como solía hacerlo cuando no quería llorar. La mujer se arrodilló y empezó a limpiar su herida, con gran ternura y solicitud le hizo una rápida curación y envolvió su mano con una venda. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Sesshoumaru la vió y no pudo entender por qué su padre se embobaba con una humana teniendo a su servicio una tan eficiente como Kaede. Podía incluso aceptarla a ella como madrastra… pero a la otra… ¡Ni loco! Era una mocosa casi de su edad… ¡Jamás ocuparía el lugar de su madre!

- Nana… ¿Por qué no te casas con mi padre?- Le preguntó el niño.

Sorprendida, Kaede se ruborizó. Recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, soltó una generosa carcajada, la que a su vez sorprendió al niño.

- ¡Querido hijo! ¡Eres adorable!- Le dijo con ternura y sincero afecto:- En primera, si estoy aquí es porque he servido a tu madre como sacerdotisa y amiga. ¡Tu madre me salvó la vida! y desde entonces me convertí en su hermana. En segunda, yo respeto a tu padre y él siempre me respetó a mí, me considera su mejor amiga y yo aprecio mucho eso… No me arriesgaría perder su amistad por un amor no correspondido. En tercera, tu padre necesita estar enamorado para seguir con su vida y esa joven lo ha fascinado, es muy probable que con ella encuentre la felicidad si tú le das una oportunidad. Yo la conozco y sé que es una buena chica…

- ¿Y la cuarta nana?- Preguntó, recordando que su nana siempre le daba cuatro razones.

- La cuarta hijo y la más importante, es que tu padre necesita a una mujer joven, acorde a su edad…y yo… pues ya soy una anciana hijo. Fui esclava de los padres de tu madre, la crié y ella me liberó, gracias a eso pude estudiar en Sengoku y prepararme como sacerdotisa. Llegaste tú y también te he criado. No podría casarme con tu padre porque él aún es joven y vigoroso. Es casi como un hijo para mí… Dime… ¿Te casarías con una anciana como yo?

Sesshoumaru vió los ojos de la mujer que desde que tuvo uso de razón lo había instruido y educado, las veces que cocinó para él y a escondidas le permitía probar del vino de su padre, la que lo curaba de sus heridas y consolaba cuando era reprendido por él. Nadie como Kaede, excepto su madre, que había sido su entrenadora en armas y artes marciales. Áine era una amazona guerrera y acostumbrada a ello, le costaba un poco sacar su lado maternal, por lo que se apoyaba en Kaede, su propia nana, para darle todo el amor que su hijo necesitase. Pero ahora…ella ya no estaba. Sólo le quedaba su nana… Kaede.

- ¡Sí nana! ¡Sí me casaría contigo!- Le dijo el niño, abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que la mujer volviera a reír, volcando toda su ternura en su "hijo".

Dos años de continuo cortejo lograron que el padre de Midoriko autorizara la boda de su sobrina Izayoi con el Emperador de Inu Youkai.

En el Consejo se dividían las opiniones: Unos decían que la unión fortalecería a Sengoku, pues era reconocido que el ejército de Inu Youkai era el más letal al momento de defenderse y nadie se opondría a las decisiones que tomase Sengoku en la Confederación, pues de antemano contaba con el apoyo de Inu Youkai, "El Imperio de Acero". Otros decían que era una aberración que se permitiera la unión de una doncella virtuosa con una bestia antropomórfica, un mutante de perro demonio que sólo aspiraba a la "purificación" de su raza con tal unión.

Total, que para acabar con tal debate, el Rey decidió dejar pasar a Izayoi al Consejo y que ella emitiera su opinión sobre el asunto. La bella joven de hermosos ojos negros y esplendorosa cabellera que llegaba al piso se apostó en el palco central del consejo y dijo con voz muy clara:- Acepto desposar al Emperador Inu No Taisho. Esa es mi decisión.- Acto seguido se retiró ante el enmudecimiento de todos los presentes, incluyendo al Dr. Naraku, el científico en jefe y fundador de la Organización Miasma… el eterno enamorado de Izayoi.

- ¡Ese maldito perro no va a quedarse con mi mujer!- Espetó Naraku a sus colaboradores, entre los que se encontraba Kagura, una joven asistente que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, desde que estudiaba ciencias en la universidad.

Sin importarle que amara a otra, Kagura le ofreció:- Cuente conmigo doctor, haré cualquier cosa… por usted y su felicidad.- Le dijo.

Ante la muestra de lealtad, Naraku despidió al resto de los colaboradores y quedó a solas con la joven. La atrajo y la besó con furia hasta que le hizo falta el aire. Jadeando le dijo: - A partir de hoy… eres mía… mi mano derecha… mi ejecutora… mi arma secreta y letal…Este es el plan para destruir a ése perro, que conquistó a mi mujer, a esa zorra, que se dejó conquistar por el perro y al maldito rey que lo permitió, traicionándome…

- ¿El rey lo traicionó, mi señor? – Le preguntó Kagura, extrañada.

- Yo debía desposar a su sobrina. Yo debía conseguir fondos y especímenes para mis investigaciones, yo debía ganarme su confianza para matarlo… a él y a su estúpida hija y luego, al quedar Izayoi como única heredera… Yo sería Rey de Sengoku.

- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil desposar directamente a la princesa?

- Esa estúpida inmadura… Fue la primera en rechazarme.- Le dijo, herido en su orgullo:- Yo era su tutor en el castillo y cuando me atreví a revelarle mis sentimientos hace dos años me rechazó… esa maldita rechazó mi amor.- Dijo, muy dolido.

Kagura pensaba: "Bueno, si yo tuviera 14 años también rechazaría a un científico de su edad, pero como tengo 20, él es perfecto para mí".

Mientras Izayoi entraba a la habitación de su prima Midoriko, enrojecida de la emoción por haber declarado ante el Consejo y sin ningún pudor que desposaría a Inu Taisho. Lo que no había dicho es que se había enamorado como una loca del gallardo emperador. Desde que lo vió en el funeral de su esposa la había enamorado: Sus ojos, su gallardía y su voz que la hicieron derretirse en su mano. Midoriko vió a su prima suspirar por su amor y se acercó a ella para saber de las últimas noticias del consejo.

Tomada la decisión, la boda se preparó en un mes. Se celebró en Inu Youkai, con gran suntuosidad y esplendor. El joven Sesshoumaru había tratado a la joven y ya parecía haberla aceptado. No era una mala chica…podría llegar a ser su mejor amiga, pero nunca ocuparía el lugar de su madre.

- Ni yo me atrevería a hacerlo.- Dijo la joven al niño, antes de la ceremonia:- Tu madre es y será por siempre la reina de Inu Youkai, la última y verdadera reina de sangre pura. Si te parece, solicitaré a tu padre me permita conservar para mí el título de "Princesa". Jamás podría ocupar el lugar de tu mamá… Ella era única y especial.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru a la futura esposa de su padre. Siendo así podría darle una oportunidad a la joven… de ser su amiga.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia. El problema se dio en la recepción. Naraku había llegado llevando del brazo a Kagura, como su pareja. Al momento de felicitar al emperador, se lo llevó aparte y le hizo saber que los consejeros de Sengoku no estaban de acuerdo con esta boda y que se vengarían de él por la afrenta de bestializar a una doncella humana. Inu Taisho se preocupó. Era fácil para él enfrentar youkais pero los humanos… son tan impredecibles. Agradecido por la advertencia, decidió vigilar a la comitiva de Sengoku. Kaede felicitaba a su nueva princesa cuando Kagura apareció, dando de gritos:- ¡Han secuestrado al príncipe!

De inmediato Inu Taisho ordenó revisar los hangares. Faltaba una nave, la del capellán de Sengoku, un buen hombre llamado Moushin, quien dirigía la Academia Militar Espacial. Furioso, ordenó interrogar a todos los invitados y la celebración terminó convirtiéndose en campo de concentración. La nueva princesa fue enclaustrada, Kaede exiliada por su descuido y el resto de la delegación expulsada definitivamente de Inu Youkai. La alianza se había roto.

Los días siguientes fueron un verdadero martirio para Izayoi. De ser la amada esposa se había convertido en su nefasta enemiga. Inu Taisho había dejado de confiar en ella ¿Cómo hacerlo si su raza había secuestrado al heredero de Inu Youkai?

Naraku había convencido al emperador que Izayoi lo había maquinado todo, eliminar al legitimo heredero para que sus propios hijos fueran los herederos de Inu Youkai. Inu Taisho se debatía entre el amor y el odio. Amaba profundamente a la joven, pero el hecho que por su culpa desapareciera su amado hijo, el vivo recuerdo de su primer amor lo volvió loco.

Se había negado a tocar a la joven para evitar descendencia pero una mañana, un mes después de la boda ya no pudo más. Entró a la habitación y sin decirle nada empezó a despojarla salvajemente de la ropa y la arrojó en el lecho. Esperaba ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de la joven, pero sorprendido…sólo vió amor. Su actitud cambió como por hechizo, se convirtió en un amante gentil y considerado. Su mujer se lo agradeció con besos y lágrimas de felicidad y placer.

Inu Taisho reconsideró un cambio de actitud hacia su mujer… ¿Y si ella decía la verdad y la delegación no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro del príncipe? Si ése era el caso ¿Quién entonces se había llevado al príncipe y para qué?

Empezó a meditar las cosas, pero la boda de la princesa Midoriko con el capitán pirata Bankotsu confirmó sus sospechas ¿Para qué querría Sengoku un ejército entrenado por mercenarios sino para defenderse… por haber cometido algún crimen? Decidió cambiar su actitud hacia su esposa, después de todo la amaba y ella le correspondía. Pero no pararía hasta destruir Sengoku.

Siete meses después, Izayoi daba a luz a su primogénito, pero al no contar con la atención debida, murió desangrada. Lo último que alcanzó a decirle a su esposo era que lo amaba más que a su vida y que la daría si con eso volvía a ver al pequeño Sesshoumaru. Como Inu Taisho le respondió que eso no era posible, le entregó a su bebé recién nacido y le dijo: - Mi vida… por un hijo tuyo.- Y murió.

Inu Taisho se arrepintió profundamente por no haber sabido amarla y cuidarla. Deseó no haber exiliado a Kaede, pues de haber estado ahí Izayoi no habría muerto. Tomó al recién nacido y notó que sus facciones eran hermosas, parecidas a las de Izayoi, aunque luciera unas hermosas orejitas sobre su cabeza y su hermoso cabello plateado, lo que delataba su ascendencia youkai.

- Hijo mío… Inuyasha.- Dijo Inu Taisho.

Dos años después atacaba al palacio de Sengoku, sabedor que en ése justo momento, Midoriko daba a luz a mellizos y todos en el palacio estarían ocupados atendiéndola… hasta Kaede, su querida amiga, a quien había exiliado con gran dolor.

Se sintió traicionado…Tal vez si Kaede le hubiera rogado permanecer a su lado la hubiera perdonado, permitiéndole cuidar de Izayoi… Pero no, al verse sola Kaede se quedó en Sengoku para cuidar de Midoriko y de sus hijos… "Como alguna vez lo había hecho con Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru… Hijo… ¿Dónde estás?"

CONTINUARA…

En "El pasado de una guerra" se entremezclan los recuerdos de Kaede antes de la guerra, así como los sucesos que dieron origen a la misma, finalizando con el sentir de InuTaisho al momento de atacar Sengoku. En el próximo capitulo, sabremos lo que vivió Sesshoumaru desde que fue secuestrado en la boda de su padre y es lo que le relata a Kaede en su reencuentro…


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 8 LA PESADILLA DE SESSHOUMARU

Acababa de felicitar a Izayoi. Se veía realmente bella con ese vestido y era tan gentil… Pero estaba seguro que no aguantaría una lanza o siquiera sostener una espada, como lo hacía su madre.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya era hora de dejar de compararla con ella. Su madre había muerto hace dos años y durante todo este tiempo la joven ya se había ganado su confianza, ayudada por Kaede. Él confiaba en Kaede y si ella confiaba en Izayoi pues…

Sintió un poco de hambre y se paseó entre las mesas buscando algo digno de él para comer. Una extraña joven de ojos rojos y cabello negro recogido le ofreció unos bocadillos. Creyendo que se trataba de alguna sirvienta por su aspecto youkai tomó uno y lo comió. En ese momento sintió que se mareaba y trató de llamar a Kaede pero su voz se ahogó. Apenas alcanzó a ver la imagen borrosa de su nana felicitando a Izayoi, mientras se sintió arrastrado por la espalda hacia las afueras del palacio.

La mujer que lo arrastraba era la misma que le había ofrecido el bocadillo. "¡Esta maldita!" Pensó el niño: "¡Me… vengaré… maldita… bruj… a!". Oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, tenía la boca muy reseca y se dio cuenta que estaba enjaulado… y… ¿desnudo? Empezó a asustarse. Sabía que en algún momento podría sucederle esto, después de todo, el Gran Inu Taisho era muy temido y sus enemigos harían cualquier cosa por dañarlo, incluyendo secuestrar a su hijo… pero ¿Para qué desvestirlo?

Empezó a estudiar la habitación donde estaba. Era blanca y había mesas con extraños aparatos. Aunque joven no era tonto, supo que se trataba de un laboratorio y por la clase de aparatos… Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

Kagura entró, vestida con una bata, guantes y cubreboca. Traía una bandeja en las manos, con varias jeringas preparadas, algunas con agujas extremadamente largas y delgadas. Se intimidó. Una cosa era sentir miedo y otra demostrarlo. Esa bruja no iba a asustarlo con sus jeringas. La vió con odio como preparaba una, retirando la protección de la aguja y sujetando su brazo a través de la jaula. Rápidamente, mordió la mano de Kagura, haciéndola sangrar. Pero para su asombro, la mujer ni se inmutó y sin piedad, clavó en su delgado brazo la aguja, vaciando el contenido de la jeringa en su torrente sanguíneo.

- ¡¡¡AAAAaaaayyyy!!! – Gritó por el intenso dolor.

- ¿Creíste que me iba a doler si me mordías, estúpido? Me da gusto saber que no desperdiciaré mi fórmula para despertar en ti, los instintos básicos animales.

Sintió que el líquido le quemaba bajo la piel. Su sangre mezclada con el líquido, bombeada con fuerza por su corazón, se distribuía rápidamente por todo su organismo, agilizando el efecto biogenético en él. Se sintió agotado. El esfuerzo de su corazón, al bombear la sustancia, lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Se dejó vencer por el sueño… sólo por esta vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido. Al despertar se estiró lo más que pudo: Primero las patas delanteras y luego las posteriores… ¿Patas? Se observó con detenimiento. Sus manos habían desaparecido y en su lugar tenía patas, blancas y peludas. Reconoció en sí mismo un aspecto que antes había visto…

En los relieves del castillo las figuras que relataban la cosmología de Inu Youkai: La Madre Luna y sus hijos, los cuatro Inus (Perros): el blanco del Oeste, el rojo del sur, el negro del este y el azul del norte. Cada uno correspondiente a cada ciclo lunar: Creciente al oeste, llena al norte, menguante al este y nueva en el sur. Cada región de Inu Youkai protegida por cada raza. A su raza le correspondía ser los Inus blancos del Oeste, con la luna creciente en la frente. ¡Cómo le gustaba la hermosa pintura del gigantesco perro blanco con la marca en la frente! Desde pequeño solía jugar con sus primos, poniéndose en cuatro patas y cubriéndose con la estola afelpada de su madre, simulando la melena y la cola del Inu blanco… Pero esto…no era un juego.

De pronto sintió un aroma conocido y sintió asco. Distinguió una silueta a punto de entrar. Retrocedió hasta el rincón de la jaula al ver que Kagura volvía a entrar, otra vez con la maldita charola y sus jeringas. Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo volvió a sujetar, esta vez de su pata. Trató de zafarse, en ese momento, el monitor de la pared se encendió y Kagura lo soltó, asustada.

De inmediato reconoció al tipo. Era el mismo que se había llevado aparte a su padre. Luego de hablar con él, el gesto de su padre hacia su novia había cambiado. Estaba muy serio y había mandado a vigilar a la comitiva de Sengoku.

- "¡Dra. Kagura!... ¿Todo en orden?"

- Si, Dr. Naraku. Todo en orden.

- "¿El espécimen le ha dado problemas?"

Kagura alzó levemente su mano cubierta por un grueso vendaje. El chiquillo se sintió feliz por haberse desquitado en su momento.

- Nada que no tenga remedio. Ya empecé a administrarle la fórmula que…

- "¡Haz lo que quieras con él!... Kagura… Tan solo…consérvalo con vida"

El monitor se apagó y Kagura volteó a verlo. Su siniestra mirada roja se clavó en él, al dirigirse de nuevo hacia la jeringa. El monitor volvió a encenderse.

- "Kagura… ¿Tu fórmula dio resultado?"

- Sí doctor.- Dijo Kagura, orgullosa.

- "Cambio de planes… Aliméntalo y tráemelo… quiero divertirme"

Al apagarse el monitor se dio cuenta que Kagura estaba furiosa. Naraku le había frustrado sus planes para experimentar con el espécimen y se lo había apropiado para su deleite personal.

Kagura se limitó a darle un tazón con agua y uno con carne cruda. Al principio sintió asco pero como tenía hambre la probó y la comió. Después Kagura lo llevó, sujetándolo con una vara, hasta una especie de arena. Vió hacia arriba y notó al tipo de la pantalla. A una señal de él, Kagura lo liberó y se retiró rápidamente.

Una puerta se abrió ante él y apareció un neko youkai, más o menos de su mismo tamaño. Instintivamente supo lo que pasaría… a partir de ese momento, debía luchar… por su vida.

Los días se volvieron semanas, luego meses y finalmente años. Transformado, su vida era luchar por sobrevivir, comer, dormir, ser inyectado con potenciadores de fuerza, velocidad y agilidad diariamente, aceleradores de crecimiento y metabolismo y finalmente, volver a dormir.

De vez en cuando Kagura volvía a inyectarlo con su fórmula, tratando de "animalizarlo", para suprimir su "conciencia racional", aquello que le permitía ser diferente al resto de los especímenes del laboratorio. Era lo único que le agradecía a Naraku. Si Kagura hubiera completado su experimento, no hubiera aprendido y razonado las estrategias de ataque y defensa de los demás animales. La aplicación irregular del suero lo mantenía con apariencia animal, pero descubrió algo interesante…

A tres meses de ser transformado, descubrió que en base al ciclo lunar le era posible "transformar" partes de su cuerpo, es decir, se concentraba en una parte de su cuerpo y ésta se volvía humana. Esto ocurría durante las tres primeras noches de luna creciente, disminuyendo su facultad conforme avanzaba la luna.

Así se entrenó en secreto hasta que consiguió transformarse por completo, al cabo de su primer año de cautiverio. Desde entonces, continuó haciéndolo cada mes, cuidándose de no ser descubierto. Naraku lo solicitaba cada vez que quería probar una nueva fórmula y lo dejaba tranquilo cada tres o cuatro meses. Kagura lo fastidiaba más o menos cada seis.

Así que su cautiverio se hacía soportable gracias a que conservaba su conciencia… y los recuerdos de su niñez.

CAP 9 TOMANDO UNA DECISION

Kaede no dejaba de llorar. Su pequeño había sufrido tanto… durante tantos años. Ahora ya era todo un hombre, que había perdido su infancia.

- No todo está perdido nana. Creo que con Kagome podré recuperar algo.- Le dijo, consolándola, al recordarle que hace poco los había castigado por haber sobrellenado con jabón la lavadora y cubierto el cuarto de lavado con tanta espuma que hasta había llegado a la cocina. Entre los tres habían tardado casi tres días en retirar toda la espuma. Kaede sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

- Lo último que me faltaba… No termino de criar a una y debo terminar de criar al otro…- Vió al joven con seriedad:- Hijo, si vuelves con tu padre…la guerra terminaría.

- No puedo nana. Primero debo desenmascarar al maldito Naraku y a su organización. De lo contrario mi padre le creerá todo lo que él le diga. Una vez que me escapé alcancé a oír que le diría que los de Sengoku me habían lavado el cerebro, por lo que todo lo que yo le dijera serían simples alucinaciones. Incluso le ofrecería a mi padre darme "tratamiento" para quitarme el trauma. ¿Te imaginas? Mi propio padre me pondría de nuevo en sus manos y él haría todo lo que quisiera conmigo. No nana. Si vuelvo ahora no podré vengarme de Naraku ni de Kagura. Aunque quisiera ver a mi padre y consolarlo… Sé que no puedo hasta que destruya a Naraku.

- Entonces… ¿Qué harás hijo?

- Me quedaré contigo… - Sonrió:- Debo proteger a Milady.

- Parece que Kagome te ha fascinado… ¿No crees que es un poco…joven… para ti?- Le preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa.

- Ella es la razón por la que aún estoy vivo. Kagura iba a eliminarme tarde o temprano. Esa pequeña tiene mucho valor… y como le debo la vida, es mi deber protegerla con la mía… Además, recuerda que soy su "Lord". Como dices, ella ha pasado toda su niñez sólo contigo. También me necesita como su compañero y yo necesito recuperar mi infancia. Creo que es lo justo, nana. Por otro lado…-

Observó el rostro de la anciana y acarició su cabello:- Es doloroso nana, pero… creo que ya empiezas a cansarte… Has vivido mucho. Dentro de poco… no podrás evitar el dejarla… Y yo estaré con ella… para que no se quede sola.

La anciana se dio cuenta que el joven había notado su enfermedad, que tan cuidadosamente le había ocultado a la niña. Le decía que se sentía cansada y sin que la viera la niña, se llevaba la mano al pecho y disimuladamente tomaba un medicamento del botiquín. Kagome no lo había notado, pero él sí.

En una ocasión cuando regresaban del río, permitió que Kagome se adelantara y él regresó para sostener a la anciana que había estado a punto de desmayarse. Disimulando, le dijo a Kagome que acicalaba la piel del Lord, cuando en realidad dejaba que la sostuviera, hasta que llegaron a la nave.

- ¡Por favor hijo!- Imploró la anciana, surcándose de lágrimas:- ¡No se lo digas a Kagome!... ¡No quiero verla sufrir! ¡Debo entregarla a su madre personalmente! ¡Sólo yo puedo testificar la identidad de Kagome como Princesa de Sengoku!

- Precisamente por eso quiero quedarme con ella y contigo nana. Tú y Kagome me necesitan más que mi padre. Es mi deber contigo y con ella. A las dos les debo la vida y no las voy a abandonar. Te lo juro nana.

- Gracias hijo.- Contestó la anciana, abrazando al muchacho quien sorprendentemente en ningún momento derramó ni una sola lágrima.

- ¡NANA!...- Gritó Kagome, saliendo de su habitación:- ¿Con quién platicas nana, que no me dejas dormir?- Le dijo, frotándose los ojos.

Kaede ahogó un grito de sorpresa ¿Cómo le explicaría a la niña la presencia del joven? Sesshoumaru se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. La niña se quedó en una pieza al ver al apuesto joven al lado de su nana.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 9 TOMANDO UNA DECISION (Previamente)

- Precisamente por eso quiero quedarme con ella y contigo nana. Tú y Kagome me necesitan más que mi padre. Es mi deber contigo y con ella. A las dos les debo la vida y no las voy a abandonar. Te lo juro nana.

- Gracias hijo.- Contestó la anciana, abrazando al muchacho quien sorprendentemente en ningún momento derramó ni una sola lágrima.

- ¡NANA!...- Gritó Kagome, saliendo de su habitación:- ¿Con quién platicas nana, que no me dejas dormir?- Le dijo, frotándose los ojos.

Kaede ahogó un grito de sorpresa ¿Cómo le explicaría a la niña la presencia del joven? Sesshoumaru se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. La niña se quedó en una pieza al ver al apuesto joven al lado de su nana.

CAP 9 TOMANDO UNA DECISION (Conclusión)

- ¡Ah!... ¡Milord!... ¡Sesshoumaru!- Dijo, corriendo hacia el joven con los brazos extendidos. Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la alzó. Ella, tan radiante, cubrió de besos húmedos el rostro del joven, que no esperaba ser bañado a esas horas. Kaede estaba sorprendida "¿Qué estaba pasando?"

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Nana, sabía que la estrella fugaz de hace dos noches me concedería mi deseo!- Dijo feliz Kagome, abrazando a Sesshoumaru por el cuello.

- ¿Qué deseo mi niña?- Le preguntó la anciana.

- El que te dije que no te iba a decir porque quería que se cumpliera. Es el primer deseo que no te digo y es el primero que se cumple nana… ¡El primero!

- ¿Qué deseo pediste, Milady?- Le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

La niña se sorprendió al escuchar su voz varonil y bajó la mirada, ruborizada:- Le pedí a la estrella que…Te convirtiera en humano.- Dijo, tímidamente.

Kaede estaba conmovida. Cada mes, en cada lluvia de estrellas fugaces, esperaba a la última y a ésta le pedía su mayor deseo: Volver a casa, conocer a su mamá y jugar con su hermana melliza. La última estrella había caído hace dos noches y la pequeña se había rehusado a revelarle el deseo pedido. Había esperado la lluvia de estrellas desde hacía un mes y hace una semana había rescatado a su amigo.

- Yo… ¿Puedo darte un beso?- Le preguntó Kagome, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente. Apenas le pedía permiso cuando hasta hace un momento le había enjuagado la cara con sus labios… Asintió.

Lo que no esperaba es que la chiquilla le plantara un breve pero húmedo beso en los labios, entreabriéndolos ligeramente y rozándole apenas con la punta de la lengua, mientras le sostenía con ambas manos sus mejillas. Sorprendido, la deslizó con suavidad hasta el suelo, lo que la pequeña aprovechó para correr ruborizada hasta su habitación.

Kaede había observado todo. Tomó al joven del brazo, sacándolo de su desconcierto:- Hijo… creo que no deberías… Ella es… tan joven.

- Es sólo una niña pequeña, nana. Es sólo un juego para ella…- Le dijo, algo serio, con dejo de tristeza.

- Pero… ¡Es su primer beso!- Insistió la anciana.

- Nana…Te recuerdo que _también es mi primer beso_… La más hermosa niña de Sengoku… me ha dado mi primer beso. – Le dijo, entristecido- Creo que debo hablar con ella y explicarle… que su deseo no se cumplió completamente y que volveré a ser su… "Lord" dentro de dos noches…

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña, seguido de cerca por Kaede. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazándolas, escondiendo su rostro. Al parecer… lloraba.

- Milady… ¿Os pasa algo? ¿Quién ha osado provocar vuestro llanto? - Le preguntó como ella solía hacerlo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, retirando su cabello. Ella lloraba bajito, muy apenada.

- Milord… imploro vuestro perdón…- Y soltó un llanto tan desolador que Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla como un bebé.

- No tengo nada que perdonaros, Milady. Os debo mi vida y…- Pero ella lo calló poniéndole con suavidad el índice sobre sus labios.

- Os debo confesaros algo…- Le dijo, susurrándole.

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le iba el alma al cielo… ¿Y si la chiquilla le revelaba que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Sería posible el amor a primera vista? La chiquilla le encantaba pero… eran 12 años de diferencia. Empezó a sudar frío.

- Os escucho… Milady - Le dijo suavemente, luego de tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

- En mi deseo, le pedí a la estrella que vuestro cambio no fuera permanente… - Ella sollozaba:- Que durara sólo el tiempo que durase la luna creciente.

- ¿Y eso porqué, Milady?- Le preguntó intrigado.

- Es que me divierto tanto con vos que si os convertís en humano permanentemente, nana Kaede ya no me dejaría jugar y nadar con vos. Os pasaríais vuestro tiempo ayudando a nana o estudiando… haciendo cosas de mayores… y os olvidaríais de mí… Perdonadme, Milord, por ser egoísta y quererte… sólo para mí.

Sesshoumaru se sintió conmovido. La imaginación de la pequeña le había resuelto el problema de explicarle lo de la transformación. Pero no permitiría que ella se culpara así. Después de todo, él tampoco querría pasarse el tiempo estudiando y trabajando, haciendo cosas de "mayores".

- Milady, no tengo nada más que agradeceros que vuestro deseo haya sido mi presencia y compañía. También os agradezco que me consideréis vuestro mejor amigo… y también os debo confesaros… mi gran alivio que me libréis de estudiar y trabajar con la nana… ¡Porque ella es…Terrible!- Acompañó la última frase haciéndole cosquillas a la chiquilla, con lo cual desapareció su llanto, haciéndola reír como loca. Pasado el acceso de risa provocada la volvió a acomodar entre las sábanas. La acobijó dulcemente y secó las pocas lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas con sus labios. La chiquilla le vió a los ojos. Se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

- Gracias… Milord- Se despidió la pequeña, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose casi al momento.

Sesshoumaru se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió donde Kaede, que lo esperaba con una taza de té. Le sonrió con ternura mientras le ofrecía unos pastelillos.

- Parece como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas.- Empezó a decir Kaede.

- No tuve que decirle nada… Ella lo pidió así… en su deseo.

- Pues en vista que sólo tendré cuatro noches y tres días al mes para ponerte al corriente en tus estudios… Vas a tener que esmerarte. Porque esa chiquilla ya se sabe la historia de su planeta y hasta del tuyo; habla, lee y escribe con fluidez cuatro idiomas y sabe de memoria las principales ceremonias de Sengoku… Recuerdo que cierto chiquillo, olvidaba con facilidad la historia de su planeta… y hasta las celebraciones de su propia raza.- Le dijo, guiñándole.

Sesshoumaru se limitó a sonreír antes de beber un sorbo del exquisito té que Kaede le solía preparar desde pequeño… Ya estaba a salvo… en casa.

CAP 10 MI OTRA YO

Fue el más bello amanecer que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Al lado suyo se encontraba el joven más hermoso, durmiendo, rodeándola con sus brazos. Su aroma, tan suyo, la extasiaba. La estrella se había lucido: No solo había convertido a su "Lord" en humano, sino en un apuesto príncipe. Se sintió ruborizada mientras observaba su rostro con detenimiento. Al llegar a sus labios recordó el beso que le había dado y los acarició con su dedo. El joven empezó a moverse, como tratando de despertar.

Kagome pensó: "Si no lo hago ahora tendré que esperar hasta que se vuelva a dormir y como es mayor que yo, seguro se dormirá hasta después de mí" Se incorporó tratando de mover lo menos posible la cama y se sentó sobre el pecho de él, a horcajadas. Su enredado cabello cayó sobre su lado izquierdo al ladear la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a los labios del muchacho, quien suspiraba, tratando de despertar.

Esa húmeda y suave sensación le recordaba… a su niñez. Cuando Kaede le llevaba del huerto las cerezas recién cortadas, aún calientes por la luz del sol, dulces y jugosas… Sin dudarlo, empezó a saborear del fruto, con suaves y ligeras mordidas, sintiendo la dulzura y carnosidad, sus labios jugaban con él ¡Qué delicia! ¡Exquisito! Pero al morderlo con fuerza… ¡La cereza gritó!

Sorprendido, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frente a él se encontraba Kagome, cubriéndose la boca, ahogando su grito y conteniendo sus lágrimas. No acertaba a adivinar lo sucedido, pero por el rubor encendido en las mejillas de Kagome y sus lágrimas resbalando por ellas… Lentamente tomó la mano de la niña y la retiró de su boca.

Su labio inferior sangraba. Era un ligero corte, pero al ser una piel muy delicada, sangraba demasiado. Lo entendió… La chiquilla jugando a los besos.

Solía jugar con él, besándolo en la nariz y él le correspondía lamiéndole los labios. Entonces ella se corría y él la alcanzaba hasta tumbarla… lamiéndola completamente del rostro. Ella reía y le decía que lo amaba… y le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Luego lo montaba y regresaban a la nave… bueno… así solían jugar. Pero ahora era distinto.

Al sentirse humano, sus pensamientos y reflejos eran de humano. Al sentir sus labios, él recordó sus amadas cerezas y sin querer la lastimó. Se sintió apenado.

Buscó con la mirada algo que le permitiera limpiar la sangre pero al notar la pena en el rostro de la niña supuso que si Kaede encontraba el mínimo rastro de sangre en cualquier prenda de ella… ¡Imaginaría lo peor de él!

Tomó el rostro de la niña y le susurró:- Esto lo hago porque no quiero meterte en problemas con Kaede, si encuentra manchas de sangre, tendrás que explicarle… ¿Podrás? - Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

Con la mayor ternura posible, empezó a lamer su barbilla, hasta eliminar la sangre que amenazaba con gotear. Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar al origen, donde le hizo una leve succión, para evitar que siguiera sangrando. La pequeña sentía estremecer su cuerpo, aunque disfrutaba la caricia, no dejaba de dolerle la herida. No creyó que él la mordería si siendo perro nunca la mordió. Por eso se apenaba, sentía que había sido imprudente.

Sesshoumaru notó que el labio había dejado de sangrar y le preguntó:- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kagome asintió y se dirigió al baño. Sesshoumaru la vió alejarse, recordando la sensación de su sangre en su boca.

No era la primera vez que le limpiaba así una herida, pues desde que la conoció se había convertido en su "paño limpiador de heridas". Pero no era lo mismo lamer una rodilla, una pierna, un codo, el brazo o su mejilla sangrante, siendo su perro, que su dulce labio inferior siendo un hombre. Le dolió reconocerlo, pero si no quería cometer una barbaridad, debía dejar de dormir con ella, cuando menos mientras durara la luna creciente.

Kagome se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave, sirviéndose un vaso con agua

- "¡Buenos días!... Pero ¿Qué te pasó?"- Le preguntó su reflejo, notando la leve hinchazón del labio.

- Anoche Sesshoumaru se convirtió en humano y le pedí un beso… Hoy se lo robé mientras dormía… y me mordió.- Le contestó Kagome.

-"¿La estrella te concedió tu deseo? ¡Qué suerte tienes! Pero… aún no te concede volver conmigo y con mamá… ¿No quieres volver con nosotras?"

- Si quiero- Le respondió:- Creo que fue porque no se lo dije a Kaede. Siempre le cuento que deseo volver a Sengoku contigo y con mamá y eso la hace feliz, pero la estrella no concede mi deseo si lo cuento. Esta vez no le dije… Y ahora Sesshoumaru es un hermoso príncipe, como de los cuentos que me lees…

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró al baño. Creyó escuchar voces y al abrir la puerta sólo acertó a gritar asustado:- ¡KAEDE!

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 10 MI OTRA YO (PREVIAMENTE…)

-"¿La estrella te concedió tu deseo? ¡Qué suerte tienes! Pero… aún no te concede volver conmigo y con mamá… ¿No quieres volver con nosotras?"

- Si quiero- Le respondió:- Creo que fue porque no se lo dije a Kaede. Siempre le cuento que deseo volver a Sengoku contigo y con mamá y eso la hace feliz, pero la estrella no concede mi deseo si lo cuento. Esta vez no le dije… Y ahora Sesshoumaru es un hermoso príncipe, como de los cuentos que me lees…

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró al baño. Creyó escuchar voces y al abrir la puerta sólo acertó a gritar asustado:- ¡KAEDE!

CAP 10 MI OTRA YO (CONTINUACIÓN)

- ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUANDO ESTÁN EN CONTACTO USTEDES DOS?!- Preguntó molesta la anciana, ante la niña y su espejo en el cuarto de baño.

Su secreto había sido descubierto. Desde el primer momento que pudieron ver reflejado su rostro, tanto Kagome como Kikyo se habían convertido en amigas. Solían charlar cuando Kagome jugaba en la laguna y Kikyo en la fuente del palacio. Pero desde que había llegado Sesshoumaru a su vida ya no "hablaba sola". Sólo lo hacía en las mañanas frente al espejo del lavabo y le contaba las travesuras que hacían juntos cada noche.

- Perdóname nana… No creí que fuera algo extraordinario.- Se disculpó Kagome.

- "¡Ay nana… Fue mi culpa! Aquí todos dicen que estoy loca por hablarle a mi reflejo y no quise que la trataras así. Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada"- Dijo Kikyo, desde el espejo.

- ¡Ay niña! Pues tremendo susto le dieron al joven Sesshoumaru. En su vida ha visto que un espejo responda… - Dirigiéndose hacia el espejo:- Y dime mi niña… ¿Cómo está tu madre?- Le preguntó Kaede.

- "Nana… creo que es mejor que Kagome te ponga al corriente de lo que pasa aquí… ¡Te veo en la noche Kagome, debo ir a desayunar!"- Se despidió Kikyo, desapareciendo del espejo, dejando sólo el reflejo de Kagome.

- ¡Hasta la noche, Kikyo!- Se despidió Kagome, segura que su hermana aún escucharía su voz. Luego se volvió hacia Kaede:- Nana… ¿Ya tienes el desayuno?

Sesshoumaru las esperaba en el comedor. Aún no se recuperaba por tantas emociones en unas cuantas horas… Y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

A pesar de la herida del labio, Kagome desayunaba con avidez.

Tal vez deseaba terminar rápido para salir de la casa y no tener que explicarle a Kaede todo lo que le había contado Kikyo. Sesshoumaru la observaba sorprendido… Y Kaede molesta le dijo:- ¡No saldrás hasta que me digas todo niña… Y sabes que hablo en serio!

Kagome dejó de devorar y suspiró:- Nana… no todo es lo que parece…

N/A: El siguiente capítulo trata acerca de Midoriko y Kikyo, luego del ataque a Sengoku.

CAP 11 EL RENACER DE UNA REINA

Midoriko se aferraba con lágrimas en los ojos a su recién nacida. En su corazón guardaba una leve esperanza que su esposo e hija menor sobrevivieran. El piloto de la nave le había avisado que el Shichinintai había sido detectado dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido a hipervelocidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se reunieran. Pero la realidad la enloqueció.

El cuerpo de Bankotsu había sido descubierto. Era uno de los tres muertos en la batalla. Luego del funeral en Aargaars, regresó para fundar Sengoku Jidai. Pero algo había cambiado en ella.

En su corazón comprendía que de continuar siendo la dulce y delicada princesa se convertiría en la marioneta del consejo. Trató de encontrar un modelo a seguir, pero su Kaede no estaba con ella para enseñarle y recordó a alguien: La ultima guerrera youkai, Aine… La Emperatriz de Inu Youkai.

Kaede había sido su esclava y amiga. Sabía su vida. Lo había escrito en un pergamino como una leyenda: _La Emperatriz Amazona._

Encontró el pergamino entre los Archivos Históricos y se entrenó siguiendo los pasos de la legendaria reina youkai. La joven reina de 18 años buscó a Kaguya, la Reina de Luna Amazonia, gobernante de las Tennyos y le explicó su situación. Comprensiva, la apoyó en consideración al cariño que siempre le tuvo a Kaede.

Le envió a sus mejores guerreras para que la entrenaran: Kitana y Jade, quienes también serían sus guardaespaldas. Al cabo de dos años se había convertido en una réplica de la legendaria madre de Sesshoumaru. Implacable y letal en batalla, ella misma dirigía el ejército en las batallas, ocupando el lugar que antes ocupaba Bankotsu, a pesar de las protestas de sus cuatro generales.

Pero, a pesar de eso, seguía siendo una madre amorosa y sobre protectora con Kikyo… así su hija no extrañaría a su hermana, pero se equivocó. Kikyo empezaba a hablar y hablaba sola casi todo el tiempo… Platicaba con "Kagome".

Kikyo señalaba cualquier superficie que reflejara su imagen y repetía "Kagome".

Kikyo crecía y también el rumor de que estaba loca de nacimiento. La corte y la servidumbre la miraban con lástima, pero la pequeña princesa sabía que su hermana menor realmente platicaba con ella y eso la hacía muy feliz. Midoriko adoraba a su hija y encontró en su cariño una fortaleza inusitada para levantar de los escombros… un nuevo Imperio.

N/A: El presente capítulo es lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana en Sengoku Jidai.

CAP 12 MI OTRA YO (CONCLUSIÓN del cap. 11)

Midoriko se había convertido en una bella y temida Emperatriz a sus 24 años y esa mañana hubo en el consejo quien le dijera que para terminar la guerra debía desposar a Inu No Taisho.

- ¡¿Cómo que desposaré al infeliz que mató a mi esposo y por su culpa mi hija y mi nana están perdidas?! ¡¡El originó este conflicto al dudar de Izayoi!! ¡¡Su hijo fue secuestrado y a nosotros nos culpó!!... ¡Ni se les ocurra volver a insinuarlo!

Estaba furiosa. Salió de la sala del consejo y Jakotsu tras ella:- ¡Querida, espera!- Esperó a Jakotsu:- Ay querida, esos hombres no nos comprenderán hasta que les demostremos que no los necesitamos más que para…

- ¡Jakotsu! Si vas a seguirme que no sea para tonterías…

- ¡Sí mi Reina!... Por cierto… ¿Cómo sigue mi sobrina? ¿No creerás lo que dicen las criadas? Bankotsu era creativo y tenía mucha imaginación. Eso le ayudaba con las estrategias de asalto y ataque…

- En este momento debe estar desayunando. Voy con ella… ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro mi reina… disfruto mucho los desayunos con Kikyo. ¡Se parece tanto a mi Banko-chan y me recuerda tanto a él!

- Me preocupa que siga llamándose "Kagome" frente al espejo. Tuve que contarle anoche todo lo sucedido para que se diferenciara de su hermana… Sólo me dijo que ya lo sabía y se durmió… Temo estar haciendo algo mal- Le confió mientras entraban al comedor. Kikyo ya estaba sentada y desayunaba, pero no sonreía. Eso la alarmó. Siempre acompañaba a su pequeña a desayunar y la recibía con una gran sonrisa.

- Mami… creo que hoy hice algo malo- Empezó a decir la niña:- ¡Buenos días Jako-kun!- Saludó tratando de sonreír al invitado.

- Mi chiquita preciosa… para eso eres la princesa. Una princesa puede hacer cosas malas y siempre serán buenas…- Empezó a disculparla Jakotsu, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¡Jakotsu!- Dijo Midoriko, con mirada severa:- ¡No le des ideas a la niña! A ver Kiky-chan, dime ¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo malo amor?- Le dijo a su hija, comprensiva.

Kikyo suspiró:- Mami, Jako-kun… si me guardan el secreto les contaré…

- ¡¡¿¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS ESTADO EN CONTACTO CON KAGOME VERDADERAMENTE _Y NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO_??!!

Midoriko se dejó caer en la silla. Aquella revelación la sorprendía pero de inmediato la iluminó: "¡Kagome volverá! ¡Kaede volverá!...Mi familia ya está completa" Pero Jakotsu la bajó de sus sueños:

- Mi reina… Te recuerdo que ya sabíamos dónde están… Sólo que es muy difícil rastrear Evanescente. Por eso Bankotsu lo eligió como nuestro campamento de vacaciones. El sistema errático no permite localizarlo… Sólo mi Banko-chan pudo descubrir cómo hacerlo… Y nadie más.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ahora es diferente… Ya sé que están vivas y que están bien y nos es posible estar en contacto. Cualquier duda que tenga podré acudir a Kaede como siempre quise hacerlo… Con sólo entrar al tocador de Kiky-chan.

Kikyo se había quedado callada. No les había dicho lo del rescate del Lord, el deseo de Kagome y la transformación de Sesshoumaru. Decidió esperar a que fuera Kagome quien se lo dijera a su madre.

- Tal vez si activaran el sistema de navegación y rastreo de la nave, podríamos localizarlas… Así como cualquiera que estuviera en ése cuadrante… Y eso sería peligroso para ellas… - Empezó a decir Jakotsu.

- Pero si instruyen a Kaede sobre cómo pilotear la nave podrían salir de ahí.- Dijo Kikyo, inocentemente.

- ¿Y me quieres decir a dónde la dirigiremos si logra salir de ahí? Evanescente cambia diariamente de cuadrante. Se teletransporta al instante al amanecer. No sabremos dónde encontrarla si sale de ahí. Es el único lugar donde es seguro encontrarlas.- Dijo Jakotsu.

- Lo importante es que ellas están bien… Y podré estar en contacto con ellas sin ponerlas en riesgo, sin que intercepten nuestras comunicaciones, puesto que es un canal místico, fuera del alcance de los enemigos. – Dijo Midoriko, contenta: - ¿Cuándo te volverás a contactar con tu hermana Kiky-chan?

- Hoy en la noche mami, antes de dormir.- Dijo Kikyo, ya más tranquila.

Midoriko observó en silencio a su hija. Sentía que no había confiado en ella antes por haberle prestado oídos a las habladurías de las doncellas y dudado de su cordura, pero… ¿Por qué dudar del juicio de su hija si todo el tiempo Jakotsu le repetía que los niños son imaginativos y se inventaban amigos? ¿Cómo era posible que él siendo hombre comprendiera mejor a la niña que ella, que es su madre? Temió haber perdido su confianza.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer Kikyo?- Le preguntó cariñosa a su pequeña.

- ¿No tienes que revisar el arsenal de la Academia del tío Moushin? Dijiste que eso encabezaba la agenda de hoy.- Le dijo la niña.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Le preguntó, sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Si mami! ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! ¿Me dejarías aprender arquería?- Preguntó emocionada:- Jako-kun dice que mi padre era un excelente arquero.

Era la primera vez invitaba a su hija a sus actividades… y la primera vez que la veía con los ojitos brillantes. Había tomado una buena decisión. Se sintió renacer. Un peso aligeraba su corazón, haciéndolo latir con fuerza, como renaciendo en él la esperanza. Tener la completa certeza y no sólo suponer que su hija y nana estaban a salvo la alegraron e hicieron que se olvidara del disgusto que le provocó la sugerencia del consejo en la mañana. Abrazó a su hija y la cargó hasta que la niña rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, quedando sus rostros frente a frente.

- A partir de hoy, Kikyo siempre quiero que cuentes conmigo y que confíes en mí. Yo creeré todo lo que tú me digas hijita. Nunca temas contarme tus sueños e ilusiones. Cualquier cosa hija, siempre me tendrás contigo y yo te creeré.

- Gracias mami… - Dijo Kikyo, besándola:- Pero para eso ya tengo a Kagome. Pero si quieres también contaré contigo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

Ante la propuesta, Midoriko se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de perder… si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Empezó a llorar, emocionada.- ¡Sí hijita! ¡Quiero que seamos amigas!- La abrazó, muy emocionada.

- ¡Pues entonces ya seremos tres!- Dijo Jakotsu, abrazándose a ellas:- ¡Vámonos mi reina, que nuestro gordo nos espera en la Academia para que le revisemos los juguetes! ¡Voy a avisarle al par de psicópatas que nos alcancen!

- ¡Jakotsu! ¡No molestes a Kitana y Jade! Ellas además de mis guardaespaldas, me entrenan y son mis únicas amigas.- Le regañó Midoriko.

- Ya lo sé, mi reina, sólo que no me gustan. Son tan poco… femeninas… y me encanta molerlas por eso…- Se alejó emocionado:- Voy a preparar la nave, tienen 20 minutos chicas.- Les dijo antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

Midoriko y Kikyo permanecieron abrazadas, hasta que la niña le dijo:- Mami… Quiero entrenar contigo. Que me entrenen Kitana y Jade… como a ti.

- ¿Y por qué quieres entrenar como amazona? Creí que te gustaría ser una dama educada. Una princesa.

- Porque quiero ser fuerte… como tú. Quiero proteger al Imperio Sengoku Jidai, quiero proteger a quienes amo… quiero proteger a mi hermana.

- Hay muchas formas de proteger un Imperio, no solo con la fuerza.

- "La fuerza y el poder es el camino que te guía a la grandeza"- Dijo Kikyo.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- Le preguntó Midoriko, extrañada..

- Está escrito en el pergamino de la Emperatriz Amazona. Mami… ¿Tú quieres ser como ella?

- Sí cariño. Ella fue una gran Emperatriz.

Kikyo se quedó callada. Decidió que ella y su hermana también serían amazonas, como la Emperatriz de Inu Youkai.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

NOTA 2: Tal vez a algunos les parezca un poquito intenso el siguiente relato (les aseguro que lo edité para suavizarlo… ¡No me acusen de pedófila!) No es mi intención. Bajo ninguna circunstancia aprobaría yo una relación así (¡Con semejante diferencia de edad!). El relato fue escrito en una época en la que la pedofilia no se daba, es decir, no era común. Los personajes están ubicados en una situación de aislamiento (algo así como en "La laguna azul") por lo que hubiera sido normal, dentro de la historia, que hubieran llegado a más… pero no es así. Y para su tranquilidad, parece que es el único capítulo con esta situación (Si llego a encontrar otro, les aviso). Gracias.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 13 UNA PROMETIDA MUY JOVEN

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru y Kagome caminaban en silencio hacia el río. Las trampas debían desocuparse antes que lo hicieran los depredadores hambrientos que podrían hasta romperlas. Ambos pensaban en lo sucedido esa mañana.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu labio?- Preguntó al fin Sesshoumaru, aún apenado.

- ¡Mucho mejor!- Le respondió la niña, emocionada por escuchar su voz.

- Kagome… Debemos hablar - Empezó a decirle, mientras se acercaban al río.

- ¡Sí!... Pero primero levantemos el pescado antes que vengan los osos.- Dijo la niña, evitando verlo a los ojos y corriendo hacia el río.

Era su primera vez que, caminando en dos piernas la acompañaba al río. Todo se veía diferente. Ya se había acostumbrado a andar en cuatro, comer en el suelo, beber del agua del río, comer en crudo y sobre todo, lamer a la chiquilla al menor acercamiento. Siempre tenía el sabor de su piel y su sangre en la boca, así como su aroma en su nariz. Podía percibir si tenía miedo, alegría o furia. En este momento su aroma indicaba confusión.

- Kagome… - La llamó, suspirando contrariado.

Pero la chiquilla no lo escuchaba. Se inclinó hacia la cesta que colgaba en el río y con facilidad retiró 6 enormes pescados que guardó en el cesto que llevaba al hombro. Lo dejó en el suelo y procedió a destrabar la trampa, la que colocaría de nuevo en el río… dentro de tres días. Se trepó al árbol donde solía guardar la trampa y la guardó en un hueco y de un salto bajó de él… cayendo en los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru… ¡Bájame! – Le dijo, en tono molesto.

- Quiero que hablemos Kagome- Le dijo sin bajarla.

- Yo no quiero hablar… Y ya sé lo que me vas a decir.- Lo vió a los ojos, con expresión compungida:- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y no pienso dejar de besarte aunque me lo prohíba nana! ¡Seas como seas eres mi único amigo y a quien puedo besar sin miedo que se ría de mí!... Por ser sólo una niña.- Se cubrió la cara, sollozando.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que responder. Era cierto, iba a decirle que ya no debían besarse, estando o no transformado era un hombre… y al tenerla cerca, sus instintos podrían despertarse, sus impulsos podrían hacerlo cometer… un acto del que podría arrepentirse. Como Inu no había problema, pero transformado… Ya estaba en edad de estar con una mujer y exceptuando a Kaede, ella era la única en su vida. No quería lastimarla.

- Kagome… déjame explicarte.

- ¡No quiero! – Empezó a forcejear, tratando de bajar de los brazos del joven. Pero la sujetó con fuerza. Kagome cerró las manos y con los puños trató de empujarlo. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A Sesshoumaru le dolió verla así… Rechazándolo. Él sentía algo muy especial por la pequeña, aunque no se explicaba qué era. Ante el forcejeo, tomó su barbilla con fuerza y puso sus labios en los de ella. Con el otro brazo la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura. Al sentirlo, ella dejó de luchar por bajarse.

Se arrodilló lentamente con ella en brazos, hasta bajar al suelo. Se acomodó con ella al pie del árbol, acostándola y quedando a su lado, un poco sobre ella.

Esta vez, fue él quien dirigió el beso, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Esos labios eran muy suaves y cedían a la menor presión. Con suavidad empezó a acariciar el interior de su boca con su lengua… Hasta que el aire le hizo falta. Se separó y notó que Kagome lo miraba, asustada.

- ¿Q-Qué…Qué fue eso?- Le preguntó, temerosa.

- Es la clase de besos que yo deseo, Kagome.- Le respondió, muy serio. Su mirada, aunque fría, era dulce cuando la veía. Pero en esta ocasión, a la niña le inspiró… temor.

- Y-Yo… No quiero besarte así… - Le dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras lo miraba, clavando sus brillantes ojos color chocolate en él.:- Me… asustas.

Sesshoumaru la vió. Ciertamente era lo que quería y lo había conseguido. Ahora era cuestión de explicarle cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante.

- Kagome… Yo soy tu amigo, tu "Lord" y tú eres "Milady". Eres mi amiga… mi única amiga y te quiero mucho. Pero… debes darte cuenta que soy mayor que tú. Yo… no puedo recibir tus besos y no desear besarte… a mi modo.

- ¿Así besan los mayores?- Preguntó, secándose las lágrimas.

- Sí Kagome. Soy mayor que tú y si sigues besándome, provocarás en mí que te desee... como mujer. Y aún eres muy joven para ser mi mujer. Demasiado joven.

- Es que… Te quiero mucho.- Le dijo, mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Kagome. Pero es porque no hemos convivido con más personas. Si vivieras con tu hermana en Sengoku, de seguro ni te fijarías en mí.- Le dijo, tratando de consolarla.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Aunque me vaya a vivir a Sengoku, yo no dejaré de quererte.- Le contestó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sesshoumaru se sonrió "Yo tampoco dejaré de quererte, pequeña" y le respondió el abrazo. De pronto ella se separó.

- Entonces… ¿Ya no te puedo besar?- Le preguntó, con cierta angustia en su voz. Ciertamente era algo que él, dentro de sí, tampoco deseaba… Pero debían cumplir ciertas condiciones.

- Kagome… Podremos seguir besándonos… pero sólo en la mejilla… o en otra parte, como en la frente… Como amigos.- Le contestó, recalcando lo último:- Recuerda que somos amigos.

- Pero… a mí me gusta besarte en los labios…- Diciendo esto, se acercó a él y puso un dedo sobre la boca del joven, estremeciéndolo. Ése último beso le había hecho despertar un instinto que creía dormido en él. Pero su razón se impuso.

- Kagome… si vamos a besarnos así… Será como yo quiera. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Le preguntó como si fuera una amenaza. La niña ni siquiera lo pensó.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Así no me gusta! – Dijo, dándose la vuelta y echándose a correr. Sesshoumaru lo tomó como un juego, pero el olor de la niña le indicó que sí se había asustado ante la idea. Al ver hacia dónde se dirigía decidió ir tras ella. Cerca de ahí había una cascada y la corriente era fuerte… y peligrosa.

- ¡Kagome!- La llamó, pero ella no respondía. Empezó a desesperarse. Entonces, recordó que solían jugar a las escondidas en ese lugar… Ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

Kagome se había refugiado dentro de un gran tronco hueco. Esperaba no ser encontrada… Tan pronto.

- Si no sales tendré que entrar por ti.- Le dijo una voz joven pero profunda.

- ¡No cabes!.- Le contestó, retándolo, aunque aún con cierto temor.

La ágil figura del joven se deslizó al interior del tronco, que era bastante ancho para que entraran los dos cómodamente. Ella ahogó un gritito de susto. Nunca antes había podido entrar… como Inu era demasiado grande.

Ella se refugió en lo más profundo del tronco. Aunque estaba completamente oscuro, temía más al ser que se acercaba a ella.

Sesshoumaru lo percibió y se arrepintió profundamente. No quería asustarla así. Empezó a acercarse lentamente y escuchó cómo empezaba a sollozar.

- No Sesshoumaru… no te acerques…- Dijo la voz, con miedo.

- Kagome… perdóname.- Empezó a decir, deteniéndose:- No quise asustarte así…

- ¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡No te acerques! – Volvió a decir la vocecita en la oscuridad.

Decidió quedarse donde estaba. Necesitaba tranquilizarla si quería sacarla de ahí.

Dos horas después de que había cesado el sollozo, escuchó un gruñido. Kagome empezaba a sentir hambre. Sesshoumaru decidió volver a hablarle.

- Kagome… Sal de ahí ¿No tienes hambre?- Le preguntó:- Recuerda que dejaste botado el pescado y se echará a perder… si es que no se lo han comido ya.

Nuevamente el gimoteo se hizo presente, junto con su voz.

- Yo… yo te quiero Sesshoumaru. Pero… me asustas. – Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir miserable. Quería asustarla, sí… pero sólo un poco.

- Kagome… no me temas. Yo… no podría hacerte daño.- Le dijo, arrepentido. De pronto una idea le vino a la mente. Era algo loco pero… conociendo a la chiquilla podría funcionar.

- Kagome… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le preguntó. El sollozo se detuvo y sintió cómo ella se acercaba con curiosidad. Debido al tamaño del tronco, gateaba hacia él.

- ¿Novios?- Preguntó extrañada. Llegó justo tras él. Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda, aparentando indiferencia. Al sentirla casi afuera, se giró y la tomó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a volverse a meter. Naturalmente ella volvió a gritar, asustada.

- ¡Aaaayyyy!- Gritó Kagome y al momento se desmayó en sus brazos, esta vez, asustándolo a él. Pero… había algo extraño. Acercó su nariz hacia sus mejillas hasta casi rozarla con sus labios y sonrió… Estaba fingiendo.

Con la seguridad de que estaba bien, la llevó hacia "su lugar secreto". Este era una caverna en cuyo interior corría un río subterráneo de aguas termales. Había una poza y cerca del fondo, lo habían arreglado como refugio. Había unas pieles y frazadas. Incluso ropa de Kagome, por si llegaba a necesitarla, un poco de leña y comida.

La dejó con suavidad sobre una de las pieles y encendió la fogata. Justo a tiempo, pues empezaba a llover. Tomó una de las frazadas y envolvió a la pequeña, que seguía fingiendo el desmayo.

Decidió hablarle, pues sabía que ella lo escucharía.

- Kagome… mi pequeña. Te quiero mucho y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Has sido como un ángel para mí. Me salvaste la vida y me has dado la oportunidad de vivir mi infancia contigo. Casi podría decirte que te amo… pero no puedo.

Kagome frunció el ceño aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Soy mayor que tú y como te diste cuenta, aún no estás lista para responderme como yo lo deseo. Aún eres pequeña y por mucho amor que sientas por mí, tu cuerpo no está listo para complacerme como mujer. Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Voy a esperarte, a que crezcas un poco… digamos, unos diez años. Tal vez creas que es demasiado pero no es así. Para entonces podré pedirte que seas mi novia y podrás besarme cuantas veces quieras, como más te guste. Mientras, sólo podrás besarme en la mejilla y yo te besaré en la frente o en tus manos. Si me besas en los labios, te tendré que besar como a mí me gusta… ¿Entendido?

- ¿Quieres decir… que seré tu prometida?- Dijo Kagome, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida, mientras se reflejaba en los de su amado.

- Así es. Serás mi prometida. Y sólo hasta entonces podrás ser mi novia… "Y si aún estamos juntos… mi amante… mi mujer"- Pensó, visualizando lo hermosa que sería Kagome cuando creciera, al momento de verla así, tan cerca.

Kagome extendió sus brazos y él se refugió en ellos. En ese momento, un trueno retumbó con fuerza en la caverna, ocasionando que ella se aferrara a su cuello, asustada. Al sentirlo tan cerca, Kagome no pudo evitar rozarlo levemente en los labios. Pero casi al instante se arrepintió.

- ¿Eso cuenta como beso?- Le preguntó con cierto temor. El sonrió y suavemente se acercó a ella.

- No.- Le dijo, tranquilizándola. : - Eso es más una caricia.

Kagome sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintiéndose segura como siempre, mientras Sesshoumaru se comprometía a sí mismo, a no lastimar a su pequeña prometida, por la cual daría hasta su vida si fuera preciso.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 14 UN PODEROSO LEGADO

A partir de ése día, la relación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome fue inmejorable. Dos días después, cuando volvió a convertirse en Inu, Kagome y él volvieron a sus andadas por la selva. Se habían vuelto más amigos y ahora tenía más confianza en charlar con él, pues ya tenía la certeza que, cuando volviera a ser luna nueva, él volvería a ser su "príncipe".

La vida se volvió más activa en la pequeña nave durante los siguientes meses. Contando con la fuerza de Sesshoumaru, lograron abrir el compartimiento del arsenal de la nave. Según les contó Jakotsu, ése era el arsenal con el que entrenaban y se ejercitaban. Descubrieron muchas armas, todas pertenecientes a los piratas Shichinintai. Habían renunciado a ellas el mismo día de la boda de Bankotsu con Midoriko, como una promesa de no volver a esa vida criminal.

Ante la insistencia de Kikyo, lograron crear junto con Kaede y Midoriko, un portal que les permitió enviar y recibir objetos a través del espejo del tocador, siempre y cuando éstos poseyeran cierta fuerza mística. Las dos chicas intercambiaban los "tesoros" encontrados en la nave y en el palacio, respectivamente. Así fue como llegó a manos de Kikyo el hermoso Arco de Plata, propiedad de Bankotsu y, a manos de Sesshoumaru, la poderosa espada Tensseiga, antigua propiedad de su padre, que había formado parte de la dote entregada a Sengoku por el propio Inu No Taisho, cuando había formalizado su compromiso con Izayoi. Kaede recibía sus pergaminos y Midoriko especias frescas. A pesar de no estar juntas físicamente, el portal las acercaba cada vez más.

Midoriko se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se enteró que el príncipe Sesshoumaru era el compañero de su hija en Evanescente. Pero al explicarle Kagome las circunstancias en que lo encontró y Kaede lo sucedido desde el día de su desaparición, no pudo menos que sentir cariño hacia el joven, que ahora ya formaba parte de su familia, al contarle Kagome que se había convertido en su "prometida". Poco después tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con él "personalmente". Así Sesshoumaru le hizo saber de sus planes para vengarse de Naraku. De esta forma Midoriko se enteró de quien era realmente su enemigo, por lo que juntos empezaron a fraguar el plan que llevaría al fin definitivo de Naraku y de la guerra. Aprovechando, también le preguntó sobre sus intenciones con su hija, de modo que Midoriko quedó más tranquila al saber que Kagome era cuidada por alguien más, aparte de su anciana nana.

Esa mañana, acababan de descubrir la hermosa alabarda Banryuu, el arma favorita de Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru trató de levantarla pero le resultó extrañamente pesada. Al acercarse Kagome la levantó con facilidad y trató de blandirla, pero su falta de destreza y fuerza la hicieron caer hacia atrás, con todo y arma. Kaede observó el cuadro y se acercó a observar la extraña arma.

- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó y regresó corriendo lo más que pudo al interior de la nave.

Confirmó sus temores al observar las armas personales de cada Shichinintai. Sólo brillaban las de Bankotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu. Lo que significaba que los demás portadores seguían vivos. La Reina Urasue los había revivido una vez, con la perla de Shikón, dándoles poderes demoniacos. La misma perla usada para infundirle vida al débil cuerpo de Midoriko recién nacida. La misma perla que les daba poderes sobrenaturales a las princesas Kagome y Kikyo.

- "Entonces… no fue casualidad que Midoriko y Bankotsu se enamoraran. Mi señora Urasue lo había decidido desde entonces."- Regresó con Sesshoumaru y Kagome, quien esta vez, la blandía con más destreza. "Guardaré este secreto por el bien de mis niñas. Tal vez ser hijas de un demonio guerrero revivido y de una hechicera guerrera no sea tan malo… Podría serles útil… en un futuro." Pensó la anciana, mientras observaba a sus dos "niños" entrenar.

El tiempo pasó y Kaede se encargó de los entrenamientos de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, bajo las mismas disciplinas de Áine, la madre de Sessh y reina de Inu Youkai. En tres años, ambos se habían vuelto bastante diestros, aunque por la diferencia de estatura, Sesshoumaru lograba imponerse. Pero Kagome no se quedaba atrás. Aprovechaba su corta estatura para escabullirse entre las piernas de Sessh y atacarlo por detrás de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer y luego lo sujetaba por el cuello, haciendo que se rindiera.

CAP 15 EL FUGITIVO

Aquella mañana, Kagome despertó como solía hacerlo cada mes… En los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Cumplía nueve años y ya era un poco más alta que antes. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero ya empezaba a tomar forma, sobre todo en la cintura y sus caderas, que empezaban a diferenciarse.

Abrió los ojos y observó a su príncipe. Desde hacía ya un año que, debido a los intensos entrenamientos espirituales de Kaede, Sesshoumaru había logrado controlar su transformación, la cual ahora ya era voluntaria y no sujeta al efecto de la luna nueva.

Suspiró feliz y se acercó a él, conteniendo la respiración. Era la primera vez que lo trataría de intentar de nuevo. Desde el último incidente hace tres años se había cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a él, para no provocarlo. Pero esta mañana era especial ¡Su cumpleaños! Y como regalo especial… Deseaba un beso de su príncipe.

Casi a punto de rozar sus labios, escuchó la voz de él:- Si esto es lo que quieres, ya sabes que puedo complacerte…- Le dijo. Levantó la vista y se fijó en esos ojos dorados. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y cerró los ojos. Empezó a retirarse, con tristeza. De pronto sintió que la jalaba hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara sobre él… Con mucha ternura, le dio un beso, suave y cálido, acariciándola con su lengua. Kagome no podía creerlo… hasta que el beso terminó.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Milady! – Le dijo Sesshoumaru, luego que se separó de ella.

- ¿Fue por mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó al joven, quien le sonreía apenas, pero con ternura. Le había escuchado la noche anterior pedirlo como deseo en la última lluvia de estrellas y el no tuvo ningún problema en complacerla. Pero era preferible que supiera que se trataba de una "excepción" por su cumpleaños.

- Así es, Milady…- Le respondió. En ése momento, un estruendo cerca de ahí hizo que se estremeciera la nave.

Kagome reconoció el ruido. Una nave en aterrizaje forzoso. Y debía ser una gran nave para haber aterrizado con tanto ruido.

Se vistieron lo más rápidamente posible, dejando a Kikyo angustiada desde el tocador, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana. Kagome tomó una ballesta y un cuchillo de su padre. Sesshoumaru su espada y Kaede su botiquín, aparte de que también llevaba su arco y su aljaba con flechas purificadoras… Por si acaso…

Llegaron hasta cerca de una cascada. La nave se había estrellado aparatosamente y era muy difícil que alguien hubiera sobrevivido. La nave era tipo "caza", para dos tripulantes, pero al parecer sólo uno viajaba. Cuando se acercaron, alcanzaron a escuchar unos gemidos de dolor… parecían de un animal herido.

Kaede se acercó para ver el daño del animal, pero Sesshoumaru estaba paralizado, observando la insignia de la nave. Era un "Cazador Real", las naves de uso exclusivo para la realeza… De Inu Youkai.

- ¿Hijo?... ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó al joven al notarlo tan absorto en la contemplación del aparato casi totalmente destruido. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Dentro de sí, un presentimiento de apoderó de él, así como un intenso olor a sangre… y un aroma muy particular lo inundó. Le recordaba a… su padre.

Volviendo en sí, atendió la solicitud de Kaede de mover la puerta abollada del aparato. Kagome, mientras tanto, se había deslizado por abajo y entrado a la cabina. Creyendo que los gemidos serían de algún animal aplastado por el impacto, descubrió que quien los emitía no era un animal.

- ¡¡¡Es un niño!!! ¡¡Y está vivo!! – Gritó Kagome muy emocionada, pues era el segundo ser con vida que rescataba de una nave:- ¡Voy a moverlo nana, creo que puedo ayudarle a quitar su pierna!

Sesshoumaru alcanzó a ver al piloto y se estremeció al reconocer unos cabellos tan plateados como los suyos. Pudo ver a Kagome gateando bajo el cuerpo del niño y le sugirió que primero le desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Al hacerlo, el cuerpo del niño cayó sobre Kagome, quien con su cuerpo evitó que se golpeara la cabeza. Al darle la vuelta, el niño se acomodó en sus brazos y entreabrió los ojos, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru!! ¡Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos! – Gritó, emocionada.

Tanto Kaede con Sesshoumaru se estremecieron, confirmando sus sospechas…

- ¡¡¡AAAyyy!!! – Gritó Kagome muy asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Te heriste con algo? – Le preguntó la anciana.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la respuesta de Kagome.

- Tiene… ¡¡Orejas!! – Dijo la niña. Entonces, el niño, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

- ¿C-C-Có-mo… t-te… ll-lla-mass? – Le preguntó, con evidente debilidad.

- Me llamo Kagome… Ka-go-me.- Le respondió vivazmente:- ¿Y tú?

- S-Soy… I-Inu… Inuyasha.- Le respondió, perdiendo el conocimiento en ese momento.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 16 UN PRINCIPE CAUTIVO

Desde que nació, Inuyasha fue el tesoro más preciado de su padre.

Vivió rodeado de mimos constantes. Le complacían hasta el más mínimo capricho. Inu No Taisho consentía a su único hijo y dentro de sí, algo le decía que no estaba bien hacerlo. ¡Pero lo amaba tanto… Y temía perderlo!

Pero todo cambió cuando regresó Myoga al palacio. El youkai pulga se había ausentado desde la desaparición de Sesshoumaru, lleno de tristeza y había regresado con la condición de criar y educar al pequeño Inuyasha, entonces de apenas dos años, justo cuando su padre estaba a punto de iniciar la invasión a Sengoku.

Después de Kaede, el pequeño y viejo demonio era el ser en quien más confiaba Inu No Taisho. Cuando llegó, el pequeño Inuyasha se rehusaba a caminar. Lo sentaban en el suelo y esperaba a que le dieran de comer o que lo alzaran en brazos. Lloraba si sentía hambre, frío, sed o se ensuciaba. El viejo youkai decidió que dos años de continuos mimos y atenciones ya habían sido suficientes. Si el pequeño quería algo… debía hacerlo por él mismo…

Seis horas después del regreso de Myoga al palacio, un Inuyasha hambriento luchaba por desplazarse y alcanzar la comida dejada en el comedor, siendo acicateado constantemente por los continuos piquetes de la pulga, quien lo dejó en paz una vez que logró ponerse de pie. Pero al no estar acostumbrado, cayó… estrepitosamente. Empezó a llorar, esperando que llegara algún sirviente a levantarlo… Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez nadie llegó. Entonces, dejó de llorar y se fijó en el pequeño ser que saltaba ante sus ojos.

- Príncipe, ya es tiempo que se deje de niñerías. Es usted un guerrero, amo… y muy fuerte. Su padre es todo un emperador y su madre era una embajadora. Usted es joven y fuerte, amo Inuyasha y debe poder levantarse. Ya tiene dos años y ya debería usted caminar y hasta comer solo… ¡Levántese, amo! – Le dijo, animándolo.

El pequeño se dio cuenta que sólo estaban él y la pulga y comprendió que la pulga no iba a tomarlo en brazos y levantarlo. Apoyó sus manos en el piso y trató de levantarse nuevamente. Como no lo consiguiera, empezó a… gatear.

- ¡Bien hecho amo! ¡Así se hace! – Le felicitó la pulga, saltando hasta la oreja del niño, quien al oírlo, sonrió. Era la primera vez que se esforzaba y se maravilló al notar que al desplazarse, podía ir a donde quisiera. Bajó al jardín y sintió el sabor y textura de la tierra. Probó las flores y sintió su aroma muy de cerca. Todas las experiencias que se había negado por el simple capricho de no caminar.

De pronto llegó hasta una fuente de piedra. Como le llegara el suave rocío del agua, se apoyó en la roca de la fuente y se levantó. ¡Qué maravilla! La frescura del agua le roció el rostro y se sintió tan feliz. Inu No Taisho lo observaba, pues no había perdido detalle desde que Myoga había llegado y ordenado a todos los sirvientes que dejaran al príncipe solo. Se felicitó interiormente por haber convencido nuevamente a la vieja pulga de volver a su servicio y se reprendió por no haberlo hecho desde antes. A partir de ése día, Inuyasha fue educado por Myoga e Inu No Taisho lo hacía participar en sus actividades sin subestimarlo. Era el príncipe heredero y debía formarse un carácter fuerte.

Inuyasha crecía y se preguntaba qué había sido de su madre. Descubrió en una de las paredes del palacio, el relieve de una hermosa mujer blanca, de cabello plateado y una luna en su frente y le preguntó a la pulga si ella sería su madre. La pulga le respondió que se trataba de la madre de su hermano mayor. Al preguntarle por él a su padre, éste le contó su versión de lo sucedido. De inmediato, el pequeño "culpó" a su propia madre y a su raza, de causarle este gran dolor a su querido padre.

El tiempo pasó y al cumplir seis años, Myoga decidió empezar a entrenarlo en combate con armas. Pero Inu No Taisho decidió que su hijo era muy pequeño. Además, una vez que destruyera al Imperio de Sengoku Jidai, establecería un nuevo orden y no sería necesario que el príncipe peleara. Así que decidió prohibir las clases de combate y uso de armas, por las de estudios diplomáticos… Pero Myoga no pensaba igual. A escondidas de su señor, entrenó al niño con espadas de madera, mientras buscaba la forma de entrenarlo en forma.

Cuando Inuyasha cumplió nueve años, se escabulló en el hangar imperial y se metió a una de las naves… Un "cazador real". Dirigido por la pulga, lo encendió y logró elevarlo, hasta hacer que despegara y saliera del planeta, ante la sorpresa de los guardias. Inu No Taisho fue alertado, pero se enorgulleció al saber que su hijo había sido capaz de burlar la guardia y encender una nave caza y lograr que ésta saliera. De inmediato ordenó rastrearlo. Al descubrir su destino, se comunicó con Moushin… El director-capellán de la Academia Militar Espacial.

- ¿Moushin? Soy Inu No Taisho… Mi hijo se dirige hacia ti… - Le dijo con voz profunda y muy serio.

- ¿Taisho? Es un honor escucharlo, emperador… Debo entender que no está de acuerdo con esta visita. ¿Desea usted que lo retenga hasta su llegada o prefiere que lo escolte hasta su planeta de regreso? – Le preguntó el buen hombre.

Taisho sabía que Moushin era un hombre de honor. De modo que le pidió que recibiera a su hijo y que lo pusiera al tanto de los motivos que lo obligaron a "fugarse" de su hogar. Cuando llegaron, todos en el hangar los vieron sorprendidos. Nadie esperaba al hijo del emperador de Inu Youkai, el enemigo de Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha bajó de la nave y muy educado, le solicitó a uno de los guardias que lo escoltara hasta la oficina del director. El guardia, sorprendido, trató de arrestar al niño, pero fue detenido por una hermosa mujer.

- Bienvenido, su alteza… ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? – Le preguntó muy educada. Inuyasha la observó y no pudo evitar compararla con el relieve del castillo que mostraba a su madre. Era tan hermosa como ella. Mismos cabellos negros y largos, misma mirada intensa y tersa piel blanca. Pero su ropa se parecía más a la de la madre de su hermano… vestía un traje de batalla ligero, en colores rojo, blanco y negro… Y el emblema imperial de Sengoku en su pecho.

- Milady… - Empezó a decir el niño, saludando a la mujer:- Agradecería a su alteza si tiene a bien orientarme dónde puedo entrevistarme con el maestro director de esta honorable academia.

Midoriko se maravilló. Este hermoso y educado niño era su sobrino, el hijo de Izayoi. Sonrió al descubrir en su rostro las finas facciones de su prima. Pero también notó las orejas de perro y su hermosa cabellera plateada. Suspiró "Algún defecto debía tener". Decidió presentarse con el niño.

- Si su alteza me permite presentarme…- Al notar que el niño asentía prosiguió:- Soy la emperatriz Midoriko, de Sengoku Jidai. Sea bienvenido a la Academia Militar Espacial, perteneciente a la Confederación Planetaria. Si me permite, lo escoltaré personalmente a la oficina del director, el comandante Moushin.

- Muchas gracias, su alteza imperial… - Le respondió el niño. Afortunadamente, Myoga también le había contado su versión de los hechos, de modo que Inuyasha tenía una visión más abierta referente al incidente con su hermano.:- Soy el príncipe Inuyasha, de Inu Youkai y el honor será mío, su alteza imperial…- Le respondió, mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

Empezaron a caminar, ante la mirada atónita de todos, maestros y estudiantes, guardias y asistentes. Todos boquiabiertos, observando a la implacable guerrera, tomando del brazo al hijo de su mortal enemigo, con la misma gentileza y dulzura de una madre con su hijo.

- Su alteza imperial… ¿Era mi madre familiar suyo? – Preguntó el niño mientras caminaban.

- Aparte de ser mi prima hermana… era mi mejor amiga. La más querida y amada…- Le respondió la mujer, suspirando con nostalgia:- Su alteza… ¿Su padre sabe que ha venido a este lugar?

- No lo sabe, su alteza. Me fugué sin avisarle… - Confesó el niño, levemente apenado.

Midoriko se preocupó: - ¿Ha venido usted solo?

- ¡N-No su alteza! – Se disculpó el niño, al notar la mirada alarmada de la mujer:- Vine acompañado por mi tutor…

En ése momento, la pulga saltó al hombro de Midoriko:- ¡Su alteza imperial! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!

- ¡¡Myoga!! – Exclamó la joven mujer:- ¡Es un milagro volver a verte!

Midoriko y Myoga charlaron como los viejos amigos que eran… así, Inuyasha supo que su tutor también lo había sido de su madre… cuando éste vivía en Sengoku.

Llegaron a la oficina de Moushin y Midoriko lo anunció, con la formalidad debida. Moushin recibió al pequeño quien de su propia boca le expresó su deseo de entrenarse e instruirse militarmente. También le comentó que, aunque su padre no lo aprobaba, la decisión era sólo suya. Moushin le pidió que se retirara un momento, para tomar una decisión. Midoriko lo llevó a los campos de entrenamiento, mientras ella y Myoga regresaban con Moushin.

Varios estudiantes se agrupaban alrededor de un campo de tiro. La curiosidad le hizo acercarse. Como pudo, llegó hasta la malla de protección y lo que vió lo asombró.

Una pequeña, de apenas siete años, enfundada en un traje de entrenamiento, tensaba con firmeza un hermoso arco de plata. Y soltó la flecha, la que acertadamente dio en el blanco.

Todos aplaudieron, pero a la pequeña no parecía importarle. Preguntó al azar:- ¿Quién es ella?

- Es Kikyo de Sengoku Jidai…- Le respondió un chico de ojos oscuros… casi de su misma estatura. Al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta que tenía ¿Alas negras?:- Soy Dark, de Red Clow… ¿Y tú?

- Inuyasha, de Inu Youkai… - Le respondió, estrechando su mano:- ¿Ésas son alas?

- Sí… - Le respondió el chico, sonriendo:- Y eso que tienes tú… parecen orejas de perro.

- Lo son…- Le confirmó, devolviéndole la sonrisa:- ¿Todos en tu planeta tienen alas?

- Sí…- Respondió otra voz, muy parecida. Al voltear a verlo, Inuyasha descubrió a otro chico, con el mismo rostro, pero con ojos dorados como los suyos, cabello rubio y alas blancas:- soy Krad, de Red Clow… Nuestra madre nos ha hablado de ti, pero nunca creímos conocerte.

- ¿S-Su madre? – Preguntó Inuyasha, apenado.

- La emperatriz Sakura… Era "hermana amazona" de la emperatriz Áine de Inu Youkai y amiga de Izayoi de Sengoku, que parece que era tu mamá…

Inuyasha no supo qué responder. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con niños de su edad y ellos parecían saber mucho más de él, que él mismo.

Dark le puso su brazo sobre su hombro:- Tranquilo, aquí estás entre amigos y parientes. Mis hermanos mayores solían jugar en Inu Youkai con tu hermano mayor. Sólo que por la guerra, pues nos distanciamos un poco…

- Pero si vas a estudiar con nosotros, te enseñaremos la academia y las costumbres. No temas Inuyasha, la academia es totalmente neutral en la guerra y está prohibido atacarla. Todos somos hijos de los gobernantes de los diferentes planetas que integran la Confederación. Aquí nadie te hará daño…- Le dijo Krad, colocando también su brazo sobre el otro hombro, haciéndolo sentir por primera vez… confortado.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – Le llamó Midoriko:- Tienes que venir…

- ¡¡Enseguida!! – Contestó. Se dio la vuelta y se despidió de sus "nuevos" amigos. Como desconocía el reglamento, atravesó el campo de tiro imprudentemente.

Al pasar cerca de un árbol, de pronto no pudo moverse… cuatro flechas le habían sido incrustadas en su ropa, clavándolo en el árbol, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo, alcanzando a ver que Midoriko se acercaba, muy asustada.

Entonces, vió frente a sí al causante de su inmovilización. Kikyo sostenía el arco, aún en posición y se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué no sabes que está prohibido atravesarse en los campos cuando hay prácticas? Pudiste resultar herido.- Le dijo la niña, evidentemente molesta.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le dijo:- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? – Le preguntó, retándola.

- No importa quién seas. Lo que importa aquí es que pude haberte matado por tu imprudencia. Debes disculparte conmigo. – Le dijo la niña.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Eres tú quien debe disculparse conmigo por atacarme! – Le contestó el niño.

- ¡¡Kikyo!! – Gritó Midoriko llegando hasta los niños, muy preocupada:- Pero… ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¡Mami! Este niño se atravesó cuando hacía mi tiro y por su culpa lo perdí… ¿Verdad que hice bien en castigarlo? – Le dijo la niña, a tiempo que corría hacia ella.

Midoriko se acercó al árbol donde estaba clavado Inuyasha y con cuidado le desprendió las cuatro flechas, mientras le decía a Kikyo:- Quiero presentarte a alguien… acércate Kikyo.

Kikyo se acercó, observando al niño y a su madre.:- Te presento a tu primo… Inuyasha de Inu Youkai; Inuyasha… ella es tu prima, Kikyo de Sengoku Jidai.

Ambos niños se miraron con mutuo resentimiento. De pronto, a Kikyo le brillaron los ojos:- ¡¡Eres el hermano de…!!

Pero Midoriko no la dejó terminar, tapándole la boca rápidamente. Le susurró algo al oído y Kikyo asintió. Entonces, su mirada se volvió coqueta y tomó a Inuyasha de la mano y lo llevó hacia el campo principal, rumbo a la dirección. Midoriko los seguía muy de cerca.

- Creo que estamos a mano, por lo que no hay problema si empezamos de nuevo… ¿Está bien? – Le preguntó la niña, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina principal:- Soy tu prima Kikyo… - Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

- Y yo soy tu primo Inuyasha… - Le respondió. Después de todo, la niña era linda y le gustaría tratarla más. Además, ya tenía amigos, los gemelos de Red Clow ¿Qué más podía pedir?

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de mirada dorada e intensa. Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se le congelaba…

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!

CONTINUARA…

**A todos mis fieles lectores (y a los nuevos) les deseo unas felices fiestas. Hasta pronto y Besos. Lolichan. (Y que cenen rico esta noche)**

-


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 17 INSTRUCCIÓN Y EDUCACION

El ambiente de la oficina de Moushin se percibía tenso. Frente a él, en uno de los sillones, estaba el emperador de Inu Youkai, Inu No Taisho, con armadura y todo. Al lado suyo, su pequeño hijo Inuyasha, aún sorprendido por la rapidez con la que su padre lo había encontrado.

Al lado de Inuyasha, una encantadora niña de ojos oscuros y profundos… y sonrisa coqueta. Al verla, Inu No Taisho no pudo evitar compararla con la bella Izayoi. Sonrió con discreción al recordar a la madre de su hijo. En el otro sillón, al lado de Kikyo se encontraba su madre, la emperatriz de Sengoku Jidai… Y fue ahí donde el perro fue domesticado. Inu No Taisho se desarmó por completo al conocer a Midoriko.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Moushin, sólo esperaba encontrar a su hijo con ojos de arrepentimiento. Pero al acercarse, notó con asombro que su hijo era escoltado por dos hermosas mujeres… bueno, una más joven que la otra.

Kikyo saludó con gracia al emperador, cuando escuchó que Inuyasha le decía "Papá".

- ¡Muy buenos días, su alteza imperial! – Dijo la niña, inclinándose y moviendo los brazos, en reverencia.:- Es un honor conocer a tan gallardo guerrero.

Inu No Taisho sonrió levemente, respondiendo el saludo y observó a la pequeña. Por un instante visualizó que así habría sido su amada Izayoi de niña. Entonces se fijó en la mujer que sólo se inclinó levemente ante él: La emperatriz Midoriko.

Definitivamente era una hermosa mezcla de sus más grandes amores. Tenía el mismo cabello, color de ojos y piel de Izayoi, pero la intensa mirada y determinación que Áine, así como su complexión, torneada y firme, de quien se ejercita regularmente. Vestía, al igual que él, un traje de batalla ajustado y una armadura muy ligera. También traía su espada al cinto. La bella emperatriz había madurado mucho desde que él la había conocido, cuando apenas tenía 16 años y fungía como representante de Sengoku en la Confederación. Ahora era una hermosa mujer… y no pudo evitar desearla.

Moushin observaba a ambos padres. Curiosamente, ambos niños habían expresado el mismo deseo: Instruirse militarmente. Kikyo acababa de presentar su exámen de tiro y había aprobado. Por su edad, le correspondería estar en segundo grado, pero sus habilidades la colocaban en tercero. Aún así, sus conocimientos eran nulos, por lo que sería admitida en primero, con cursos intensivos. Si aprobaba, sería readmitida en segundo, cuando fueran las evaluaciones parciales. Moushin entregó a Midoriko la solicitud de admisión y ella entregó la documentación de su hija. Oficialmente, Kikyo ya era cadete y podía quedarse en la Academia o asistir todos los días desde Sengoku.

Inuyasha ofrecía un problema. Sus conocimientos eran excelentes. Lo colocaban en cuarto grado. Pero sus habilidades… dejaban mucho que desear. Inu No Taisho se arrepintió por no haber permitido los entrenamientos que Myoga había sugerido para Inuyasha. Afortunadamente, la práctica con las espadas de madera demostraban la habilidad innata del príncipe, por lo que si entrenaba intensamente, sería un excelente guerrero. Si su padre aceptaba, lo colocarían en cuarto, aunque entrenaría con los de primero. Si aprobaba las pruebas parciales, ascendería rápidamente de nivel. Inu No Taisho no lo pensó y firmó la admisión de su hijo. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, su padre había llevado su documentación para acreditarlo. Eso lo hizo muy feliz… pero también culpable.

- L-lo siento padre… no debí haber huido.- Empezó a disculparse el niño, cuando estuvo a solas con su padre.

Inu No Taisho recordó a su primogénito. Sesshoumaru nunca se disculpaba. Era muy voluntarioso y cuando decidió entrenarse, a los seis años, simplemente tomó una espada y atacó a su madre, quien acababa de ejercitarse. La amazona, sin pensarlo, tomó rápidamente su espada y se defendió. En unos cuantos segundos desarmó al pequeño y le puso la hoja en el cuello… Y le sonrió, orgullosa, ante la mirada sorprendida del padre del niño, quien había temido por la vida de su hijo. En ése momento, la hermosa reina recogió la espada y solicitó una más pequeña, acorde a la edad de su hijo y le enseñó cómo sujetarla. Sesshoumaru se convirtió en el duelista más joven de todo el reino, pues su manejo era impecable, elegante y mortal… cuando tenía nueve años. A los diez, recibió la Toukijin, una hermosa espada hecha con los colmillos de un poderoso demonio… Pero nadie usaba ya esa espada.

Inu No Taisho tragó el nudo emocional en su garganta y abrazó a Inuyasha. Su hijo tenía más determinación y eso era de respetarse. Por la distancia entre Inu Youkai y la academia, acordaron que se quedaría, pudiendo salir periódicamente en los días de permiso. Alcanzó a ver que un par de chiquillos, con alas en la espalda, se acercaron a su hijo y lo felicitaron, mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios.

Volteó a ver de reojo a la emperatriz. De acuerdo al tratado de neutralidad, la academia era intocable. Ningún bando pondría en riesgo a sus hijos, así que era considerado el lugar más seguro de la galaxia. Vió la ternura con que Midoriko abrazaba a su hija y se conmovió. Pero al ver acercarse a un hombre a abrazarla con total confianza, ardió en celos y se dirigió a su nave. Se prometió que algún día, haría suya a esa mujer.

Jakotsu felicitaba a Midoriko por tan buena decisión.:- ¡Es la mejor elección, mi reina! Banko-chan nunca hubiera estado satisfecho si el par de psicópatas entrenaran a su hija.- Dijo mientras alzaba a Kikyo en sus brazos.

- ¡No digas eso Jakotsu! Sin el entrenamiento de Jade, Kikyo nunca habría podido estar a ése nivel. Es bastante buena con el arco.

- Si mi reina, pero no olvides que los genes tienen mucho que ver. Kagome no entrena con esa loca y sin embargo, fácilmente tumba a Sexymaru con la Banryuu. En un año, ésos dos han desarrollado mucha habilidad… y sin ayuda de las Tennyos.

- Pero no olvides que son entrenados por Kaede y ella en su momento, también instruyó a Áine y a Kaguya de Luna Amazonia, hasta ahora, las mejores con la espada…

La mención de la reina de las Tennyos hizo que Jakotsu perdiera su jovialidad.

- Me llevo a Kiky-chan a la nave… despídete del gordo y nos alcanzas…- Dijo, tratando de disimular su enfado.

- Mujeres… malditas… - Susurró por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños, sólo siendo escuchado por Kikyo, quien al momento lo rodeó con sus brazos y trató de consolarlo.

- Jako-kun… mi mami no quiso decirlo… es que ella no sabe…- Jakotsu se vió en los ojos húmedos de la niña y sonrió levemente. Era cierto. Midoriko ignoraba totalmente la razón de su odio hacia las Tennyos, su gobernante y a las mujeres en general. Hasta ahora sólo el escuadrón Shichinintai lo sabía… y Kikyo desde hacía un año.

- No te apures Kiky-chan… Mi reina no tiene la culpa de ser mujer, además ella es excepcional.

- Yo también soy mujer Jako-kun… ¿Me odias? – Le dijo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la niña.

- Tú no eres una mujer Kiky-chan… eres una diosa.- Le sonrió, mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba emocionada y él le secaba las mejillas con pequeños besos.

A partir de entonces, la educación de ambos niños fue estricta y esmerada. Kikyo aprobó su evaluación y se colocó en segundo. Inuyasha entrenaba tres veces más que sus compañeros y avanzó dos grados con facilidad. Al siguiente periodo de pruebas alcanzó a sus compañeros, pero por su dedicación, destacaba notablemente, por lo que su padre, pensó en otorgarle la Tessaiga, una bella espada hecha con uno de sus propios colmillos.

CAP 18 DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y VERDADES

Pasaron dos años. Inuyasha creía que su padre estaba orgulloso de él… hasta que, llegando furtivamente a Inu Youkai, escuchó la siguiente conversación.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de Inuyasha, en dos años ha alcanzado a sus compañeros y es muy fuerte y hábil con la espada. Es el mejor cadete de infantería de sexto grado. En una semana se graduará con honores y pronto será oficial y no dudo que tendrá a su cargo un escuadrón.

- ¿Y no le gustaría que el príncipe fuera el mejor de toda la galaxia?

- Es el sueño de cualquier padre. Que un hijo sobresalga y lo supere.

- Yo podría ayudarlo… Si su alteza imperial lo permite…

- ¿Qué quieres decir… Naraku?

Al escuchar ése nombre lo estremeció. El doctor Naraku le desagradaba por que solía entretener a su padre mostrándole crueles batallas entre sus creaciones. Horribles bestias híbridas que se mataban entre sí por alimento… y para satisfacer la sed de sangre del tenebroso científico. No se explicaba por qué su padre confiaba tanto en él. Cada vez que el tipo visitaba Inu Youkai, buscaba el mínimo pretexto para acercarse a él y analizarlo.

- Entre mis creaciones he desarrollado unas fórmulas excelentes… Son potenciadores de fuerza y velocidad. Además, también tengo aceleradores de metabolismo y crecimiento que le permitirán al príncipe desarrollar una mejor complexión y fuerza. Ya está comprobado y funcionan de maravilla.

- No sé… tendría que decírselo a Inuyasha, a ver si él lo desea…

- No tiene por qué consultarle, su alteza. Usted es su padre y sabe lo que es mejor para su hijo…

- Déjame pensarlo, Naraku…

Inuyasha se estremeció aún más. Decidió volver a la academia sin decirle a su padre. En cuanto llegó, vió a Kikyo, que también había recién llegado, acompañada de su escolta: Jakotsu. "Este tipo me enferma" pensó al verlos.

- Kikyo… necesito hablarte.- Le dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a la niña.

- Jako-kun… ¿Me traes mis cosas de la nave? – Le dijo la chiquilla a su general. Jakotsu sabía que todas sus cosas ya estaban descargadas, así que entendió que quería estar a solas con el chico.

- Está bien, mi princesa… con su permiso, su alteza… - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha:- Te encargo a mi princesita, Inu–kun.

Al quedar a solas con Kikyo le relató la conversación escuchada. A cada frase, Kikyo se ponía más nerviosa. Sabía de lo que Inuyasha hablaba, pues había escuchado la charla de Kaede con su madre cuando hablaron de Sesshoumaru. Kikyo lo pensó antes de decirle.

- Inu-kun… Creo que debemos hablar… - Buscó con la mirada a Jakotsu y éste, al verla se acercó a ellos.:- ¿Confías en mí? – Le preguntó cuando llegó su general y custodio.

- Sí Kikyo… confío en ti.

Se lo llevaron aparte y le relataron dónde estaba su hermano y las circunstancias en que había llegado donde estaba… Y las razones por las que no volvía con su padre.

Inuyasha trataba de asimilarlo, pero le costaba. Finalmente aceptó su versión, pero con una condición: quería conocer a su hermano.

Kikyo se inquietó. Aunque era muy fácil para ella invocar a Kagome al reflejarse en cualquier superficie brillante, había decidido dejar eso para cuando estuviera en su casa, a solas en su tocador. Si lo hiciera en la academia la considerarían loca… o "excéntrica" según Jakotsu. Además, la prioridad era proteger a Inuyasha del mismo destino. El plan era simple: Escapar…

Pero Inuyasha quería estar con su hermano. Lo primero era averiguar en qué cuadrante estaban. Jakotsu le sugirió que se comunicara con Kagome y ésta encendiera el dispositivo de rastreo. Él, desde Sengoku, localizaría la señal el tiempo necesario hasta que se encontraran en un cuadrante cercano y les avisaría. Inuyasha tomaría su "cazador real" y acudiría a encontrarse con su hermano… para estar a salvo.

Lo que no esperaban era que Naraku se presentara en la academia justo en ése momento, buscando a Inuyasha. Su padre había aceptado su propuesta y había llegado por el joven para empezar su "tratamiento".

Se escabulleron por toda la academia escondiéndose de Naraku y Kagura, con quien había llegado. Disimuladamente, Jakotsu entretuvo a Naraku, mientras Kikyo le daba provisiones a Inuyasha para su escape. El chico le dio las gracias y se metió a su nave. Repentinamente la encendió y salió, ante la frustración de Kagura.

Rápidamente, Naraku emprendió la persecución. Ése era un espécimen único. Un híbrido logrado naturalmente y no se le iba a escapar. Así que con seis cazadores más persiguió al niño. Jakotsu informó a Moushin de los planes de Naraku y éste rastreó la señal del cazador del niño por los trasmisores. Afortunadamente, logró comunicarse con Inuyasha por un canal privado.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Jakotsu.

- "Sí general… sólo un poco nervioso. ¿Ya tienen las coordenadas a dónde debo dirigirme?"

- Aún no… Kiky-chan está tratando de localizar a su hermana.

- "¡¡Me persiguen general Jakotsu!!" – Clamó Inuyasha, asustado.

- Enciende el retroimpulsor para que te desplaces al hiperespacio. En lo que encontramos las coordenadas…

Kikyo logró comunicarse a través de un espejo de mano. En Evanescente ya anochecía y Kagome se preparaba para dormir.

- "¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?" – Preguntó Kagome, somnolienta, mientras se aseaba para dormir.

- Esto es urgente Kagome… Busca el dispositivo de rastreo de la nave y enciéndelo.

- "¿Qué haga qué?" – Preguntó, desconcertada.

- ¡Busca un botón rojo encerrado en una cubierta transparente donde diga "rastreador"! – Dijo, desesperada.

- "Bueno… lo haré si lo encuentro. Ya tengo mucho sueño y Sesshoumaru me espera para dormir…" - De pronto reaccionó:- "¿Recuerdas que día es mañana?"

- ¡No lo recuerdo! Pero lo recordaré si encuentras el botón…

Pensando que se trataba de un juego, Kagome salió del tocador y corrió al centro de mando y buscó el susodicho botón. Al encontrarlo lo abrió y oprimió con fuerza. De inmediato regresó al tocador, para confirmarle a Kikyo su hazaña.

- "Ya está Kikyo… ¿Ya te acordaste?" – Preguntó feliz. Kikyo no quería decepcionar a su hermana, así que le preguntó a Jakotsu.

- ¡Jako-kun! ¿Qué día es mañana?

- ¡Tu cumpleaños, mi princesa! – Respondió el general:- ¡Aún no tenemos señal!

- ¡Tu cumpleaños, mi princesa! – Repitió Kikyo y reaccionó al escuchar que Kagome aplaudía "¡Nuestro cumpleaños!" pensó.

- ¿Cuantos cumplimos Jako-kun? – Volvió a preguntarle, esta vez por cuenta propia.

- ¡Nueve años, mi princesa! – Dijo Jakotsu, acercándose al espejo de mano que sostenía Kikyo:- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome! – Le dijo a la imagen sonriente:- ¿Ya encendiste el rastreador, mi princesa?

- "¡Sí Jako-kun!" – Respondió la chiquilla.

- Bueno… Cuida que nadie lo vuelva a oprimir hasta mañana… ¿Está bien?

- "¡A la orden general!" – Dijo Kagome, haciendo un saludo militar que hizo sonreír a Jakotsu, quien se volvió a Kikyo y le susurró:- ¡Tenemos problemas!

- ¿Qué ocurre Jako-kun? – Preguntó, preocupada, dejando el espejo hacia abajo.

- Esta anocheciendo en Evanescente, lo que significa que la señal correcta aparecerá mañana temprano.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Inuyasha? – Preguntó angustiada:- Si lo alcanzan lo usarán para experimentar como a Sesshoumaru…

Jakotsu lo meditó un momento y regresó al comunicador con Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… ¿Cómo vas?

- "Ya casi me alcanzan… Tengo miedo".- Dijo el chico.

Jakotsu trató de darle confianza:- Inuyasha… Es necesario que te concentres en tu hermano. Piensa en él… ¿Sabes cómo es o qué aspecto tiene?

- "Sí general… Sé cómo era mi hermano a mi edad… ¿Por qué?"

- Trata de concentrarte y percibir su aura, su presencia… Si él está cerca podrás localizarlo y reunirte con él. Concéntrate Inuyasha…

- "¡Sí general!" – Fue lo último que dijo el chico. Mientras, cuatro cazadores ya lo tenían rodeado. Inuyasha se concentraba en el relieve del mural del castillo que mostraba a su hermano, que sostenía su espada, vestido de blanco con armadura negra y su cabello extendido. Se concentró en sus ojos, en las marcas de su rostro, en la media luna de su frente… En el amor que su padre expresaba cuando hablaba de él y en la admiración de Myoga por su primer discípulo…

- "¡Lo tengo!" – Gritó y sus dedos teclearon unas coordenadas que ni él mismo supo de dónde salieron. Dentro de su cabeza, observaba claramente el rostro de su hermano mayor, como era actualmente.

- ¡¡Oprime el retroimpulsor ahora!! – Gritó Jakotsu.

La pequeña nave se desplazó velozmente, quedando fuera del alcance de los cazadores de Naraku, pues sólo los "cazadores reales" tenían ese dispositivo de hipervelocidad.

En Evanescente, Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó sin saber porqué. A su lado dormía plácidamente Kagome y no había un solo ruido alrededor de la nave… Eso era muy extraño.

CONTINUARA…

**A todos mis lectores con mucho amor y cariño les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que se cumplan todos sus deseos. Hasta pronto ¡Besos de sidra! Atentamente Lolichan. ¡^w^!**

**¡Esperen, esperen! Como me atrasé al publicar, como regalo de Año nuevo, les presento el siguiente "chapter" ¡Que lo disfruten!**


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 19 EL FUGITIVO II (CONCLUSION DEL CAP 15)

Inuyasha despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Era una hermosa habitación pequeña, pero cómoda. Lo último que recordaba era el impacto de la nave y unos hermosos ojos que lo miraban… y una dulce voz que le decía: "… Me llamo Kagome… Ka-go-me… ¿Y tú?".

Se sentó en la cama y notó que estaba vendado del torso y de la cabeza. Le dolía horriblemente el cuerpo, pero no debía demostrarlo. Trató de levantarse y se impulsó con fuerza para ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Sintió que caía al suelo y cerró los ojos para resistir el golpe… pero no llegó a tocarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era sostenido por unos fuertes brazos con marcas rojas. Al girar un poco la cabeza, se reflejó en unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos… como los de su padre.

- ¡¡ ¿Papá?!! – Dijo inconscientemente. Pero notó que el rostro sonreía. Además, lucía una media luna en la frente y dos marcas bajo los ojos. Su padre sólo tenía una marca.

- ¡¡ ¿S-Sesshoumaru?!! – Dijo el niño. Su respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo. Sesshoumaru no esperaba conocer a su hermanito. Un sentimiento brotó casi al instante dentro de sí. Parecía reconocerlo a través de su olor como parte de sí mismo.

El niño se apartó un poco de él y lo observó y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era todo lo que había soñado como hermano mayor. Sin querer, le empezaron a brotar las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru se desconcertó ante la reacción, pero trató de consolarlo.

- ¿Te lastimé Inuyasha? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

Inuyasha se limpió con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió:- No… hermano.- Entonces reaccionó:- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sesshoumaru volteó a ver hacia la puerta. De pie con una charola en las manos estaba Kagome. La charola tenía un plato con comida, un vaso con bebida y un espejo de mano.

Se acercó, sonriente:- ¡Hola Inuyasha! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Inuyasha enmudeció. Era como ver a Kikyo. Las diferencias eran muy leves y la más marcada era la mirada brillante, traviesa y con inocencia.

- ¿Kikyo? – Le preguntó. Lejos de enfadarse, Kagome le explicó, al tiempo que tomaba el espejo.

- Yo no soy Kikyo. Me llamo Kagome… Ka-go-me. Soy hermana de Kikyo.

Inuyasha recordó lo que Kikyo le había contado. Aunque se había resistido a creerlo, terminó aceptándolo aunque no muy convencido. Por eso le había pedido que lo llevaran con su hermano.

Kagome puso el espejo ante su rostro. Sesshoumaru le ofreció el plato con comida a Inuyasha y éste lo recibió sin remilgos. A partir del primer bocado, empezó a devorar con avidez.

- "Tu y yo… el mismo rostro…" – Empezó a decir Kagome, mientras cerraba los ojos. La imagen del espejo le respondió:- "Tu y yo… diferentes a la vez…".

La imagen se modificó ligeramente hasta parecerse a Kikyo.

- "Un solo espíritu en dos cuerpos, un solo amor en dos corazones. Esta es la oración que nos une… a través de nuestro reflejo" – Dijeron al unísono. La imagen tomo más definición

- "¿Ya despertó?" – Preguntó Kikyo, abriendo los ojos.

- Ya… y no deja de decirme Kikyo.- Le respondió Kagome, fingiendo enfado.

Inuyasha tragó un grueso bocado al ver lo que la chiquilla hacía y se giró a ver a su hermano que, comprensivo, sólo asintió. Se acercó al espejo para ver si realmente era Kikyo la del "otro lado". Pero al reflejarse su rostro, la imagen de ella desapareció.

- ¡Sólo funciona conmigo! – Le dijo la niña y volvió a reflejarse. La imagen volvió a aparecer, esta vez con un gesto de preocupación.

- "Parece que Myoga-sensei pudo convencer al emperador que Inuyasha había sido enviado a su "primera misión". ¡Ya eres oficial Inuyasha!" – Dijo Kikyo.

- ¿Oficial?... Pero la graduación es en una semana… ¡Iba a ser fiesta oficial en Inu Youkai! – Protestó Inuyasha.

- "¡Pues te aguantas! Afortunadamente, Jako-kun le contó todo al director y se ofreció a apoyarte en todo… De hecho, hasta tu papá dijo que iba a traer tu espada nueva, para tu misión…"

- ¿Y cuál es mi misión? – Preguntó Inuyasha, pues no solía mentir y no quería que su misión fuera una mentira.

- "¡Escoltar a una princesa!" – Le dijo Kikyo:- "Estarás custodiando a una princesa el tiempo necesario, hasta que se calmen las cosas y se le olvide a tu papá el asunto del tratamiento"

- ¡Pero papá querrá que me comunique con él de vez en cuando! ¿Cómo lo haré? – Preguntó Inuyasha. Su hermano le retiró el plato vacío y le ofreció la bebida.

- No te preocupes por eso Inuyasha.- Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Inuyasha se sorprendió por la voz tan profunda de su hermano, como la de su padre:- Encenderemos el intercomunicador de la nave cuando estemos cerca de Inu Youkai. Así papá no sabrá que en realidad estás huyendo de Naraku.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha se sintió feliz. Myoga no estaba y al convivir con su hermano y Kagome, seguro pasaría unas excelentes vacaciones en Evanescente.

- "De todas formas seguiremos en contacto… ¡Hasta pronto Kagome!" – Se despidió Kikyo.

- ¡Nos vemos en la noche Kikyo! – Le dijo Kagome al reflejo, que antes de desaparecer, le sonrió y envió un beso de despedida.

- Bueno, supongo que después de dos días de profundo sueño, desearás un poco de ejercicio… Inuyasha.- Dijo Kaede, entrando a la habitación con ropa limpia para Inuyasha.

Éste sonrió a la anciana. "Algo me decía que era muy pronto para disfrutar de vacaciones" Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama y tomó a Kagome de la mano, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha. Dentro de sí, se sintió un poco incómodo.

CAP 20 UNA NUEVA FAMILIA

Kaede le dejó la ropa y se retiró para que se vistiera. En cuanto salió notó que Kagome y Sesshoumaru se preparaban para salir.

- ¿A dónde van? – Les preguntó.

- Vamos a conseguir la comida. Hoy cazaremos un antílope… - Le respondió Kagome, emocionada.

- ¿Podría ir con ustedes? – Preguntó con timidez. Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente al ver el entusiasmo de Kagome y asintió.

- Pero primero debes ayudar a llevar las cosas… - Le dijo Kagome. Ella tomó un arco de madera y la aljaba con flechas. Sesshoumaru, las cuerdas y un tronco alargado. Inuyasha tomó un bolso que Kaede le dio. Era agua potable, cuchillos y unos bocadillos.

Los tres salieron de la nave e Inuyasha sintió que estaba en un mundo nuevo. Se maravillaba de todo lo que veía. Cada roca, cada planta, cada animal nuevo era fascinación para él. Aún no podía creer que había logrado escapar y más aún, estar con su desaparecido hermano mayor y convivir con él.

Sesshoumaru también se sentía feliz. Dentro de sí, ése sentimiento que brotó al estrechar a Inuyasha en sus brazos y su olor, que reconoció como el de su padre, le hizo sentir que se completaba su corazón, ante una ausencia que desconocía.

Kagome canturreaba feliz. Con Inuyasha tras ella, ya podía estar más tranquila si perdía de vista a Sesshoumaru. Inu le llamaba mucho la atención "¡Cómo quisiera tocar… sus orejas!" Además, no era tan alto como Sesshoumaru y era más fácil de alcanzar. Su rostro era más infantil y la intimidaba menos. Continuamente le tomaba de las manos e Inuyasha no perdía la oportunidad para abrazarla por la cintura y sentir su aroma "¡Cómo le encantaba sentir que la olfateaba!" Además, charlaba incansablemente sobre los animales que iban a cazar. Era como tener un alma gemela.

Pronto llegaron a la pradera donde pastaban los antílopes. Sesshoumaru se agazapó y ordenó a los niños que hicieran lo mismo.

Con Kagome se coordinó con mirarse. Al momento ella preparó su arco y le pidió a Inuyasha que viera lo que viera, guardara absoluto silencio.

Sesshoumaru se escabulló hacia el otro extremo de los arbustos. Inuyasha sólo alcanzó a ver un flujo de energía que envolvía a su hermano. Luego desapareció.

De pronto, entre los antílopes, saltó un enorme perro blanco de casi dos metros de alto. Inuyasha sofocó un grito de espanto, pues recordó lo recomendado por Kagome. La manada, al sentir al depredador, corrió desesperada para ponerse a salvo… justo hacia donde Kagome los esperaba.

Disparó dos flechas, las que acertaron limpiamente en uno de ellos. Los demás, al ver al elemento caído, huyeron en otra dirección. Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaron a su presa, para "cobrarla".

El enorme perro apareció ante ellos e Inuyasha jaló a Kagome para ponerla a salvo. Ella empezó a reír, resistiéndose. El chico pensó que por el miedo había enloquecido así que la tomó por la cintura y la puso en su hombro y empezó a correr, olvidándose del antílope. Al notar que los perseguía, con el antílope en el hocico, empezó a correr y saltar.

Instintivamente, pudo recordar el regreso a la nave. Por momentos, disfrutaba el correr y saltar libremente en esos espacios tan abiertos… Y recordaba que era perseguido y aceleraba.

Llegaron a la nave, bajó a Kagome, quien no paraba de reírse como loca y entró y pidió a Kaede una espada o lo que fuera. Encontró una vieja lanza y salió, para blandirla ante el monstruo que ya había llegado a la nave.

El gran perro dejó el antílope en el suelo y se acercó a Kagome, moviendo la cola. Inuyasha trató de alejarlo, pero ella se arrojó a las fauces del monstruo, con los brazos extendidos. Inuyasha, ante lo inevitable, cerró los ojos, pensando que tan linda niña sería comida por tan horrendo animal…

¡Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que Kagome abrazaba al gran perro! Finalmente lo abrazó por el cuello y el enorme animal empezó a lamerla del rostro. Inuyasha notó que lentamente reducía su tamaño y su cuerpo empezaba a tomar forma humana. Se quedó sin habla al ver a su hermano, sin ropa, ser abrazado por Kagome, mientras éste se reía y la cubría de besos en el rostro y le hacía cosquillas.

Kaede salió de la nave con una túnica y empezó a llamarles la atención. Ahora ya no estaban solos y debían aprender a comportarse. Cubrió a Sesshoumaru y éste aceptó el regaño, enviándole miradas furtivas a Kagome y ésta se las devolvía, traviesa. Inuyasha apenas podía creer la inocencia total en la que se habían criado Kagome y Sesshoumaru. ¡No tenían ni pizca de malicia! Se avergonzó por pensar cosas raras al verlos juntos, pero no pudo evitar sentir… ¿Celos?

Ayudó a Kaede a levantar al antílope y meterlo a la nave. Mientras la anciana se afanaba cortando y preparando al animal, Sesshoumaru los llevó a la laguna, para jugar un rato. Ahí fue donde empezaron a charlar.

Inuyasha le contó a Sesshoumaru la conversación de su padre con Naraku y el joven sintió que la sangre le hervía: "¿Cómo era posible que aún confiara en él?" Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, de lo contrario, no solo su hermano corría peligro. También el imperio completo.

Kaede suspiró resignada, cuando los vió volver del río. Ahora tenía a su cargo tres niños hermosos a quien cuidar y educar… Los que resultaban ser las verdaderas víctimas de una absurda guerra. Al verla, Kagome corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó al llegar e Inuyasha… dudaba en acercarse, pero la anciana le extendió sus brazos maternalmente y eso lo motivó para acercarse y recibir el calor y cariño de la madre que siempre deseó.

A partir de ese momento, Inuyasha fue criado junto con Kagome y Sesshoumaru, recibiendo los mismos cariños y atenciones que ellos. Transcurrieron tres años muy lentamente. Entrenaban y estudiaban juntos. Kikyo era el enlace entre ellos y la academia. Así los ponía al tanto de los sucesos recientes. Inu No Taisho se comunicaba con su hijo de vez en cuando y eso lo tranquilizaba, pero al desaparecer su señal, Naraku no podía rastrearlo y eso lo enfurecía. Inuyasha estaba a salvo.

Pero Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que despertaba en él admiración y respeto hacia su hermano mayor, también ardía en celos cuando Kagome se acercaba al joven. Desde el primer momento que la vió la había sentido como propia. Algo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera por Kikyo. Tal vez se debía que en su primer encuentro, Kikyo le había hecho enfadar y Kagome le había sonreído con dulzura. A veces, hasta sentía que la chica le correspondía, pues se dejaba abrazar y besar por él. Pero al ver qué pasaba lo mismo con Sesshoumaru se sentía en desventaja, pues entendía que Kagome era tan inocente como para entender que "esos tratos" sólo eran exclusivos entre parejas que compartían un sentimiento común. También estaba el hecho que Sesshoumaru podía transformarse en perro y él no. Eso lo frustraba, pues creía que Kagome por eso prefería a Sesshoumaru por encima de él.

Pero estaba decidido a conquistar a Kagome y demostrarle que la amaba y que ella debía corresponderle a él… Lo haría justo el día que Kagome cumpliría 12 años. El ya tenía 14 y sentía que estaba listo para amar a la chica…

CONTINUARA…

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2009! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 21 UN ADIOS PARA MI MADRE

En Sengoku Jidai, Midoriko se preparaba para repeler un nuevo ataque de Inu Youkai. Atacaban a una de las colonias en Orión y era su deber proteger a los colonos.

Jakotsu se acercó mientras terminaba de colocarse la armadura con sus doncellas.

- Mi reina… Ya está lista tu nave.- Le dijo, enfadado. Midoriko sonrió al reconocer el tono en él:- No entiendo porque no quieres que te acompañe. Sabes que puedo ser capaz de luchar perfectamente al lado tuyo y protegerte, mi reina.

- Lo sé… - Le contestó, sonriendo:- Por eso quiero que te quedes a proteger a Kikyo. Sé que Kyokotsu y tu harán un excelente trabajo protegiendo al planeta en mi ausencia.

- Pero yo quería protegerte… Banko-chan no me perdonaría si algo te pasa…

- ¿Y crees que te perdonaría si algo le pasa a su primogénita?

Midoriko notó la expresión en el rostro de Jakotsu. Aunque lo conocía de poco tiempo sabía que tenía su confianza. Despidió a las doncellas para hablar a solas con él.: - Desde hace tiempo te noto algo… extraño. ¿Pasa algo con Kikyo?

Jakotsu se sintió intimidado, pero sabía que podría ser la última conversación con Midoriko y decidió abrirle su corazón. La joven mujer lo escuchó en silencio. Cuando terminó a ella le brillaban los ojos, conmovida.

- No sabes cómo me conforta saber que Kikyo está en buenas manos. Si realmente es tu sentir lo que me expresaste, por mi no hay inconveniente. Sé que protegerás a mi hija incondicionalmente y eso lo aquilato mucho. Más que tu amistad, agradezco el amor que siempre nos has demostrado ¿Puedo abrazarte… Jakotsu?

El joven asintió y se dejó abrazar. Su piel se estremeció al contacto que no estaba acostumbrado, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- Bueno mi reina, basta de ñoñerías y dime…- Le dijo al tiempo que se separaba del breve abrazo:- ¿Mi princesa tomará tu lugar en el consejo durante tu ausencia?

- Sí… - Le dijo sonriendo:- Ahora que está recién graduada de la academia es más juiciosa y sé que lo hará bien. Además cuenta contigo. Tus comentarios siempre son acertados.- Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por su general.

Los dos se dirigieron a los hangares. "La Sacerdotisa", su nave cazadora ya estaba lista para ser abordada por su tripulante. Midoriko se despidió por última vez de Jakotsu, pero ante los demás, esto se limitó a una reverencia de parte de ambos.

- ¡¡Mamita!! ¡¡Espérameeee!

Kikyo corría hacia la nave. A sus doce años era una niña muy hermosa. Su cabello intensamente negro y largo caía sobre su espalda y su cuerpo estaba desarrollado para su edad. Vestía el uniforme de gala de la academia, parecida a la de Jakotsu, pero en color blanco y guantes, pues acababa de regresar de su graduación.

Llegó hasta Midoriko y la abrazó con fuerza:- ¡Cuídate mucho mamita! – Le suplicó, con lágrimas. Midoriko vió a su hija y le sonrió y la besó.

- Debes ser fuerte Kikyo. Si algo me llega a pasar, tú serás la nueva reina de Sengoku Jidai. Buscarás a Kagome y juntas se encargaran de proteger y reinar en el planeta.

- Sí mamita… Te quiero mucho. – Sollozó la chica. Jakotsu se colocó detrás de ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Ese simple gesto la hizo sentir protegida.

Midoriko se subió a su nave y la encendió. En la estratosfera del planeta la esperaba su escuadrón de ataque. Veinte cazas listos para responder a su orden. "Shichinintai 2" Se comunicó con ella.

- "Emperatriz Midoriko… ¿Ya estás lista?"

- Sí general Renkotsu. Podemos partir. – Le respondió.

"Shichinintai 3" intervino:- "No temas Midoriko, volverás a casa. Renkotsu y yo te protegeremos… como siempre"

- Gracias Suikotsu. Mi vida y el Imperio esta en sus manos. ¡Vámonos!

Las naves reiniciaron la marcha y se alejaron. Desde la tierra parecían estrellas alejándose, mientras caía el atardecer.

Kikyo observaba el cielo nocturno y suspiraba. Ahora era "casi" reina y debía comportarse como tal. Sólo oraba en silencio que los espíritus superiores protegieran a su madre, mientras resguardaba entre sus manos la perla de Shikón, la que furtivamente durante el último abrazo con su hija, Midoriko discretamente colocó entre sus ropas. Al sentir la perla, Kikyo supo que tal vez su madre no volvería. Sólo así explicaba que dejara en sus manos la más poderosa fuente de poder del Imperio. Ahora ella era la nueva guardiana.

CAP 22 LA HERIDA QUE REVELO UNA VERDAD

Kikyo salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, pero se desvió al pasar por los corredores que daban a las habitaciones principales. Unas voces la hicieron esconderse detrás de una columna.

- ¡Buenas noches general Jakotsu! – dijo una voz aguda.

- ¡Buenas noches Akima! – Le respondió, muy educado.

- ¿Se dirige usted al comedor?

- Es la hora de la cena y es probable que la princesa me esté esperando… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Kikyo se asomó y pudo notar que la cortesana se relamía los labios, como un gato a punto de comerse un ratón. Eso le desagradó. Jakotsu estaba de espaldas a ella, cerrando su habitación, por lo que no vio el gesto de la mujer.

- General… me sería muy grato charlar unos momentos con usted.

- Pues date prisa porque me muero de hambre… - La aprestó.

- Ahora que la emperatriz no está… podría ser…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, impaciente. Obviamente sí tenía hambre y esperar lo ponía de mal humor.

- General Jakotsu… - Empezó a decir seductoramente, al tiempo que se abría la túnica y la dejaba caer. La mujer se ofrecía por completo al hombre frente a ella.

Jakotsu no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco:- ¡Hwak! No solo eres una zorra arrastrada y vulgar… ¡Tienes un olor horrible! ¡Tu cuerpo apesta!

La mujer, sin inmutarse se arrojó hacia Jakotsu, quien hábilmente se hizo a un lado. Por el impulso la mujer cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar:- ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Por favor ayúdenme!!

Varios guardias se acercaron, dirigidos por Kyokotsu. La mujer se quejó.

- ¡El general Jakotsu trató de violarme! ¡Trataba de hacerme entrar a su habitación!

Los hombres se la quedaron viendo y se miraron entre sí. Estallaron en risas.

- ¡Deveras que estás loca mujer! ¡No cabe duda que eres una mujerzuela de alta alcurnia!

Ante las burlas, la mujer se levantó y se arropó. Vió a Jakotsu con odio, mientras él se reía burlón.

- ¡Te mataré, maldito! – dijo mientras hundía en el abdomen de Jakotsu una daga.

Los guardias se aprestaron a llevarla al calabozo. Kikyo salió de su escondite y corrió a ayudarlo. Kyokotsu levantó al joven caído.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación.- Le dijo. Jakotsu le dio su llave y entraron. Al momento, Kikyo buscó paños y pidió vendajes a las doncellas, para la herida. Empezó a llorar, asustada.

- No llores Kiky-chan. Esto no es tan grave… - Empezó a decirle. Pero Kikyo no dejaba de llorar.

- Si algo te pasa Jako-kun… no sé que voy a hacer.- Sollozaba.

A una señal de Jakotsu, Kyokotsu se retiró con las doncellas. Se quedaron a solas.

- Kikyo… Hay una forma de curarme rápidamente.- Empezó a decirle. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Cuál es? – Le preguntó, secándose con el dorso de su mano.

- Primero dime… ¿Tu madre te dejó la perla de Shikón?

Kikyo dudó en responder. Pero decidió que lo mejor era confiar en él.

- Sí Jako-kun, me la dejó ¿Por qué?

Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos y antebrazos.

- Sólo tienes que concentrarte y pasarla sobre mi herida… - Kikyo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos:- …Y ésta se cerrará.

Kikyo no sabía si creerle. Una vez le había preguntado a su madre sobre la "eterna juventud" de Jakotsu y ésta le respondió que llegaría el tiempo en que lo sabría todo… Tal vez ese tiempo había llegado.

Confiando en él, tomó la pequeña esfera de entre sus ropas y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Musitó una pequeña oración y la puso sobre la herida de Jakotsu. La perla flotó suavemente y la herida empezó a brillar.

La sangre empezó a disminuir y la herida se cerró. Kikyo sostuvo la esfera en cuanto dejó de brillar. Al momento la guardó y con sus manos palpó el marcado abdomen de Jakotsu. Lo sintió firme, pero al mismo tiempo suave. No quedaba rastro de la herida.

- ¿C-Cómo es posible? – Preguntó, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Jakotsu entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de aquellas suaves y pequeñas manos. Al escuchar la pregunta abrió los ojos y la vió con ternura.

- Esperaba que fuera tu madre la que te lo dijera… Pero como ella no está.

Kikyo se acomodó junto a él, justo entre sus brazos. Jakotsu se puso nervioso pero la estrechó con tanta ternura… como cuando era pequeña.

- Te escucho Jako-kun…

Jakotsu tomó aire. Esperaba interiormente que la revelación no cambiara los sentimientos de la hermosa chica por él.

CAP 23 MUERTE Y REDENCION DE LOS MALDITOS

Hace muchos años, el "Grupo de los 7" eran un conocido y tristemente célebre escuadrón de la muerte. No sólo eran mercenarios a sueldo. También eran cazarrecompensas y piratas. Liderados por Bankotsu, su fama se debía a lo crueles y sanguinarios que solían ser. No les importaba más que sus propias ganancias. No respetaban nada ni a nadie. Mujeres, aunque estuvieran embarazadas, niños y ancianos… todos eran iguales y los mataban por igual. Muchas maldiciones cayeron sobre ellos… hasta que una logró su objetivo.

En esa ocasión, Renkotsu fue preso de su propia ambición y traicionó a Bankotsu. Por pelear entre ellos fueron emboscados. Los ataron y la sentencia fue decapitación y hoguera. A cada uno le colocaron hilos de acero, tensados de forma que, mediante un mecanismo que se activaba con la luz del sol, simultáneamente les cortarían la cabeza a todos.

Todos fanfarroneaban y maldecían desde sus respectivas estacas, las que formaban un círculo. Los habían atado de forma que no podían verse entre sí. Tras siete días, serían ejecutados al amanecer.

La noche previa se quedaron callados. La sed les había lastimado la garganta cuando vieron una mujer acercarse a ellos.

La joven mujer era hermosa. Tenía largos cabellos grises y ojos color rubí que le daban una extraña belleza, casi mística. Traía consigo un cubo y un tarro.

Llegó al centro del círculo y empezó a hablarles, con voz suave y tranquila.

- Mi nombre es Urasue y soy la esposa del rey Akitoki. Desde niña practico la magia y he venido a ayudarles.

- Pues si a eso has venido, estúpida, te ordeno que nos liberes. - Exclamó Bankotsu.

- Me temo que no es la clase de ayuda que esperan…- Les dijo:- Primero quiero saber si se arrepienten sinceramente de todo el mal que han hecho.

Ante el comentario, dejaron de quejarse. Nunca habían pensado si lo que hacían era bueno o malo. Simplemente lo hacían por divertirse, ganar dinero o venganza… sólo pensaban en sí mismos.

Jakotsu fue el primero en hablar:- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda es la que nos ofreces… mujer?

- Ustedes han sido maldecidos tantas veces que sus almas ya no les pertenecen. Se convertirán en espíritus condenados en agonía eterna en cuanto mueran. Y morirán una y mil veces, sufriendo lo mismo que hicieron sufrir a todos a quienes asesinaron con crueldad… ése es su destino.

Ante las palabras de la mujer y su tono, empezaron a tomarla en serio.

- ¡¡No quiero morir!! – Gimió Kyokotsu.

En silencio…ése era el mismo sentir en todos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes mujer? – Le preguntó Renkotsu.

- Les diré… - Empezó a decir Urasue:- Desde que me casé hemos anhelado con mi esposo tener un hijo. Lo hemos intentado por todas las formas posibles. Mi esposo se ha resignado, pero yo no. Hay una forma de que yo logre concebir… Por medio de magia antigua.

- ¿Magia antigua? – Preguntó Mukotsu:- La magia no existe… sólo la ciencia de las hierbas y los brebajes.

- Es magia antigua y funciona… pero a cambio de conseguir la vida…hay que dar la vida.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Volvió a preguntar Renkotsu. Su mente prodigiosa trataba de deducir los motivos de la mujer:- ¿Vienes a ofrecer nuestras vidas para conseguir la vida de tu hijo?

- No exactamente… Le dijo Urasue:- Se trata de la vida de mi hijo… y mi sacrificio personal.

Bankotsu se quedó viendo a la mujer que se paseaba entre ellos mientras explicaba:- Continúa… por favor.

- Yo soy una poderosa hechicera y sé que hice cosas muy malas… Pero el amor del rey me cambió. Mi castigo por mis pecados pasados ha sido mi infertilidad. El oráculo me ha dicho que si quiero concebir… he de sacrificar mi vida.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte… pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? – Preguntó Suikotsu, quien hasta ése momento había permanecido en silencio.

- Como quiero que mi hijo herede mis poderes… he decidido sacrificar también mi espíritu.

Los hombres se quedaron callados…

- Insisto… ¿Y nosotros qué? – Volvió a preguntar Suikotsu. Todos pusieron atención a la respuesta.

- Redimiré sus espíritus ofreciendo el mío… y serán salvados del sufrimiento eterno.

Todos pensaron en que la extraña ironía que les planteaba la situación.

- ¿Ofreces salvar nuestros espíritus? ¿A cambio de qué? – Preguntó Renkotsu.

- De su gratitud… y servicio incondicional a mi hijo y sus descendientes… Eso es todo.- Respondió.

- ¿Es todo? ¿Salvarás nuestras almas a cambio de ser tus esclavos eternos? – Dijo Renkotsu:- ¡¡Nunca he sido ni seré esclavo de nadie!!

Entonces Bankotsu habló:- Dime Urasue… si no aceptamos ¿Se condenarán nuestras almas?

CONTINUARA…

**Este último capítulo es lo que Jakotsu le relata a Kikyo sobre el pasado de los Shichinintai y explica la lealtad de ellos hacia Midoriko.**


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 23 MUERTE Y REDENCION DE LOS MALDITOS (Continuación)

Urasue sonrió con leve ternura. Era normal que no confiaran en ella.

- Sus almas ya están salvadas. Me he encargado de eso aunque no acepten mi propuesta. Aunque sería bastante ingrato de su parte, considerando que, a cambio de una futura y muy lejana reencarnación, les podría procurar vida y juventud eterna con sus mismos cuerpos y apariencias… aunque uno de ustedes no lo necesite.

Todos quedaron en silencio… hasta que Bankotsu empezó a hablar:

- Yo, Bankotsu, me declaro arrepentido de las acciones que cometí bajo la influencia de mis sentimientos negativos… Y acepto servir y proteger a tu hijo y a su descendencia…

- Y yo…- Dijo Jakotsu:- Declaro lo mismo que mi hermano…

- Y yo…- Terciaron los demás, menos Renkotsu. Urasue se le acercó y se fijó que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

- He sido traicionado tantas veces, que no confío en nadie… ni siquiera en mí.

Urasue acercó su mano y gentilmente la deslizó por su mejilla. Se acercó a su rostro y susurró cerca de su oído.

- Tendrás mi confianza y la de mi linaje… Serás parte de una familia otra vez… de mi familia.- Le dijo, haciendo que las lágrimas de Renkotsu se deslizaran por sus mejillas, las que ella secó con sus suaves manos, confortándolo. Renkotsu sonrió levemente.

- Y-Yo… a-acepto… Urasue.- Dijo al fin. Ella sonrió.

Se dirigió al cubo y empezó a darles de beber la infusión que traía en él. Todos bebieron y cuando al fin terminó de beber el último, se colocó en el centro del círculo y empezó el ritual. Terminó poco antes del amanecer, cuando empezaba el sol a irradiar sus primeros rayos.

De inmediato, Urasue se volvió a colocar su capa y cubrió su rostro, para evitar ser reconocida. Al tocar los primeros rayos del sol, el mecanismo se activó, decapitando a los siete guerreros simultáneamente.

Poco después, los cuerpos y sus cabezas fueron puestos en una fosa, a la que le echaron combustible y empezaron a arder. Al atardecer, las llamas casi se habían extinguido. Cuando la luna volvió esa noche, una figura enfundada en blancas vestiduras se colocó a la orilla de la fosa y empezó a invocar a los espíritus de los siete guerreros, mientras sostenía en sus manos la perla de Shikón.

Las cenizas, las que aún contenían pequeñas brasas, empezaron a elevarse y a girar torno a Urasue, recibiendo las vibraciones de su invocación. Luego, se separaron en siete partes, las que se posicionaron en siete monolitos "shichinin", colocados previamente alrededor suyo. Cada una empezó a formar uno de siete cuerpos. Cuando terminaron, los guerreros habían sido reconstruidos, pero no empezarían a vivir hasta que la perla les infundiera vida.

Una chispa de la perla llegó a cada uno de los cuerpos y los guerreros empezaron a vivir. Cuando empezaron a tomar consciencia ya estaban en la nave de Urasue. Les tenía ropa preparada y los llevaba al puerto espacial. Pero Bankotsu tenía otros planes.

Le pidió a Urasue el mando de la pequeña nave y puso sus coordenadas. Llegaron a Evanescente. Ahí, pudieron descansar y acostumbrarse a sus "nuevos" cuerpos.

- Deben saber que a partir de este momento, son inmortales. La única forma en que morirán es si son heridos y no tienen cerca la perla de Shikón para curarles sus heridas.- Les dijo la reina-hechicera.

Todos empezaron a felicitarse y a planear lo que harían con su nueva vida. Urasue continuó:- Pueden dedicarse a lo que quieran siempre y cuando no maten injustificadamente. Sólo en caso de defensa propia y para proteger a mi hijo, de lo contrario, el infractor morirá aunque tenga cerca la perla.

Algunos dejaron de sonreír, pero asintieron. Después de todo, era una nueva oportunidad para vivir y había que aprovecharla para bien.

- Una cosa más…- Al momento, se giraron a verla:- En caso que mi hijo… fuera hija, me gustaría que uno de ustedes la desposara. Nunca encontraría un mejor esposo para ella, que un guerrero inmortal…

- Un demonio reencarnado, querrá decir…- Dijo Renkotsu, señalando en cada uno de ellos, una marca.:- Ahora somos reencarnaciones de antiguos espíritus… ¿Fue así como consiguió devolvernos a la vida?

- Así es.- Confirmó Urasue:- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- No…- Respondió Renkotsu:- … siempre y cuando tengamos… poderes especiales.

Urasue sonrió. A pesar del tono que usó Renkotsu, no pudo detectar maldad en su intención. Probablemente lo preguntaba por otra cosa.

- Pues entre sus poderes especiales tienen habilidades físicas altamente desarrolladas. Eso les permitirá destacar en todo aquello a lo que se quieran dedicar… También poseerán la telepatía y la teletransportación…

- Y… ¿Podremos llegar a tener hijos? – Preguntó Suikotsu.

- Eso sí sería extraordinario…- Dijo Mukotsu. Todos empezaron a reír.

- Quise decir… con una mujer, obviamente.- Corrigió Suikotsu, ruborizado.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió Urasue:- Pero a partir de ese momento perderían sus poderes demoniacos, menos sus habilidades físicas, es decir, se volverían…

-… humanos.- Completó Ginkotsu:- En mi caso, que poseo partes cibernéticas, sólo mis partes humanas tienen ése privilegio ¿Verdad?

- Así es.- Le dijo:- Sólo tus partes humanas sufrirían deterioro, pero incluso tú, podrías tener descendencia.

Esta última respuesta complació a Ginkotsu. Los demás parecían sentirse confortados. Bankotsu se acercó a Urasue.

- Sin importar sea varón o no, yo personalmente me encargaré de proteger a tu hijo. Puedes disponer de mí en cuanto lo desees.

Urasue se sintió feliz de escucharlo. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu y Renkotsu se acercaron:- También nosotros.

- Se los agradezco, pero debo aclararles que no son mis esclavos ni mis prisioneros. Hasta que llegue el momento serán requeridos, mientras tanto, pueden dedicarse a lo que deseen, menos mancharse de sangre. Fuera de eso, pueden volver a su antigua actividad… si así lo desean.

A partir de ése momento el escuadrón empezó a llamarse "Shichinintai". Renkotsu y Ginkotsu se encargaron de construir su nave. Urasue les proveyó de todo lo necesario hasta que pudieron valerse por sí mismos. Después de eso, nunca más volvieron a saber de la reina-hechicera… hasta que, muchos años después, mientras Bankotsu desayunaba en un parador en un puerto espacial, se encontró de frente con la más hermosa chica que hubiera visto.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él sintió cómo su corazón latía de una forma diferente. De pronto, notó que la Banryuu brillaba dentro de su funda… _y supo que se había encontrado… con su destino…_

Se llamaba Midoriko y era embajadora de Sengoku. Bankotsu no lo pensó y casi al momento empezó a tratarla como si la conociera desde siempre. A ella le agradó el apuesto y varonil mercenario y charló animadamente con él. Cuando se despidió, él no pudo evitar robarle un beso, para agrado de la chica.

Cuando llegó a su nave, Midoriko notó que la perla de Shikón brillaba intensamente… _y supo que se había encontrado… con su destino._

CAP 24 LA HERIDA QUE REVELO UN SENTIMIENTO.

Jakotsu hubiera continuado con su relato, de no ser que notó la languidez en el cuerpo de Kikyo. Estaba profundamente dormida y él sonrió para sí. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y bañaba el hermoso rostro de la chica.

"El rostro de una tennyo dormida bajo la luz de la luna, ilumina con fortuna y amor el sendero de aquel afortunado que la llegase a observar…" Pensó Jakotsu, mientras con suavidad retiraba su brazo de abajo del cuello de la chica, pero al tratar de no moverla demasiado, su cara se acercó demasiado a la de ella.

Casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y su respiración pausada lo invitaba a…

Pero se contuvo, a escasos milímetros. Sentía que, si lo hacía, cuando menos _ella _debía estar despierta para aceptarlo o… rechazarlo. De cualquier forma, se conformó con tenerla muy cerca. El aroma de su cabello y el de su cuerpo, eran tan distintos a los de cualquier mujer que él hubiera tenido cerca.

Deslizó su brazo y pudo levantarse. Ella sólo se reacomodó en el espacio dejado por él. Era muy común y frecuente que Kikyo durmiera en su habitación, que incluso tenía su ropa de dormir entre la ropa de Jakotsu.

Decidió quitarse la ropa con sangre y darse una ducha. Aunque la herida estaba cerrada por completo, aún sentía el dolor por el golpe recibido, de modo que al salir, se vistió con ropa limpia, tomó un analgésico y notó algo extraño.

Kikyo estaba sobre la cama, pero… ya estaba cambiada de ropa. Lucía _ése_ camisón tan encantador que parecía vestido de baile… si los vestidos fueran así de traslúcidos. La curiosidad pudo más y corroboró que, efectivamente, Kikyo no usaba otra cosa más que el camisón. Suspiró y decidió salir de la habitación. Sería otra noche de dormir en una de las antiguas habitaciones… solo.

Se dirigía a la antigua habitación de Mukotsu, cuando su comunicador empezó a darle señal "Es Kyokotsu, desde la sala de comunicaciones". Al momento se dirigió hacia allá.

Había mucha actividad en el centro de comunicaciones del palacio. Monitoreaban la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en Orión, desde un satélite cercano.

Jakotsu llegó y al momento, Kyokotsu lo puso al tanto de la situación.

- "La Sacerdotisa" derribó a dos cazas que atacaban a "Shichinintai 2". Ahora la persigue "El Tai Youkai"… eso no me gusta… "Shichinintai 3" debería cubrirla.

- Está cubriéndola… acaba de derribar a los cazas que la acechaban por su izquierda…

De pronto, el operador del satélite exclamó:- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Jakotsu, acercándose al monitor.

- La estrella Arebo acaba de iniciar actividad radiante… ¡Está transformándose!

- ¿En qué? – Preguntó Jakotsu

- ¡¡En una supernova!! – Exclamó el operador. Jakotsu lo vió sin comprender. Kyokotsu se le acercó para explicarle.

- La compresión de gases provoca una serie de explosiones. Las ondas de choque crecen rápidamente, son marejadas de fuego y radiación. Si los cazas están cerca… podrían ser consumidos en unos cuantos segundos…

- ¿Qué tan cerca está de la batalla?

- Muy cerca, a escasos 400, 000 kilómetros… Será mejor que se retiren.

- Kyokotsu, ordena la retirada, avísales del peligro…- Ordenó Jakotsu.

Kyokotsu obedeció al momento. Abrió todos los canales para intercomunicarse a las naves y les avisó.

- ¡¡Por el gran espíritu!! – Dijo nuevamente el operador:- ¡¡Diles que entren al hiperespacio antes de 5 minutos!!

- ¿Porqué?

- La última explosión… podría matarlos.

- ¿La última? – Preguntó Jakotsu:- ¿Y qué sucederá después?

- Se convertirá en un agujero negro que podría absorberlos… perdiéndolos para siempre…

Kyokotsu dijo:- Casi todas las naves ya están fuera de peligro…

En ése momento, entró Kikyo al centro de comunicaciones, vestida con una bata y descalza. Tenía en sus manos la perla de Shikón. Sudaba profusamente pero nadie lo notó por que estaban concentrados en los monitores.

- ¡¡Ya explotó!! – Dijo el operador. Todos guardaron silencio en la espera de la primera llamada. Pasaron 2 minutos eternos.

- "Aquí "Shichinintai 2" reportando que la flota esta completa… parece que también se retiraron los "youkais" a tiempo. Afortunadamente la colonia de Orión esta a…"

- "Aquí "Shichinintai 3"- Una nueva comunicación entró bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Renkotsu:- "…Jakotsu ¿Está la princesa presente?"

Ignorando que se encontraba justo tras él, respondió:- No está Suikotsu ¿Qué pasa?

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando sintió una mano colocándose sobre su hombro, al momento de escuchar la última comunicación de Suikotsu.

- "Perdimos a "La Sacerdotisa"… Fue absorbida por el agujero negro…"

- ¡¡¡MAMIII!!! – Gritó antes de desmayarse. La perla rodó hasta los pies de Jakotsu.

CONTINUARA…

-


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 25 EQUILIBRIO EN CRISIS

- ¡¡¡MAMIII!!! – Gritó Kagome, mientras se agitaba dormida, llorosa y sudando. La peor de las pesadillas sin duda.

Kaede se encontraba a su lado, atendiéndola desde que Sesshoumaru sintió que se movía inquieta y le había llamado. La anciana estaba preocupada, pues todo indicaba que Kagome estaba enlazada mentalmente con Kikyo y Midoriko… y "algo" les estaba pasando… al menos a una de ellas.

- Parece que no sólo a ella le pasa algo…- Comentó la anciana, observando al joven.

Y era cierto. Desde antes que Kagome empezara a inquietarse, Sesshoumaru había sentido una extraña opresión en el pecho, parecida a la que sintió cuando su hermano estaba por llegar. La experiencia le había enseñado que se trataba de su padre. Algo no estaba bien.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar, escuchó que Kagome lloraba y decidió llamar a Kaede. Desde ése momento no se había separado de su lado, hasta que gritó, llamando a su madre.

Justo en ése momento, Inuyasha irrumpió en la habitación. Lucía igual de sudoroso y agitado que Kagome, con la diferencia que él estaba despierto:- ¡Algo le pasó a papá!

Al momento, los dos hermanos se dirigieron al centro de operaciones de la nave. Sesshoumaru trasmitió hacia Sengoku Jidai. Como estaban en un cuadrante cercano, la comunicación era bastante clara.

- Líder Shichinintai a Palacio Imperial ¿Me escuchan?

- "_Aquí Palacio, adelante Shichinintai, trasmita su contraseña de seguridad_". Respondió una voz.

Desconociendo el protocolo y la situación en Sengoku, Sesshoumaru trató de comunicarse con Jakotsu.

- Solicito comunicarme con la Serpiente Letal… es urgente.

Al reconocer la voz, Jakotsu se comunicó de inmediato.

- "_¿Milord? No esperaba tu trasmisión… Estamos en medio de una crisis ¿Qué ocurre?"_

Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado, así que habló sin rodeos.

- La princesa está muy inquieta y angustiada… Llora y clama por su madre y ni siquiera está despierta. Su guardaespaldas y yo estamos igual de nerviosos. Kaede asegura que algo le pasó a la emperatriz… Ponme al tanto de la crisis, por favor.

Un breve momento de silencio lo inquietó. Tuvo el presentimiento que lo que iba a escuchar no iba a gustarle.

- "_La colonia de Sengoku en Orión fue atacada por Inu Youkai. Un escuadrón comandado por la emperatriz fue a defenderlo…"_

- ¿Y por qué fue ella sola? Se supone que para eso están ustedes…- Respondió molesto el joven, pues conocía a Midoriko y no concebía el hecho que fuera a exponerse por gusto al peligro, sabiendo lo mucho que amaba a sus hijas.

- "_No fue sola; el general Renkotsu y el general Suikotsu fueron con ella…"_

- Es extraño que por un simple ataque hayan ido demasiados. Creo que con un general bastaba…- Le contestó.

- "_No fue un simple ataque…"-_ Esa breve pausa lo puso nervioso:- "… _Se nos informó que el _"_Tai Youkai" lideraba el asalto"_

Sesshoumaru enmudeció. Mientras ellos dormían plácidamente, sus padres se enfrentaban en una lucha a muerte piloteando cazas.

- "_¿Milord?... ¿Te encuentras bien?"_ – Preguntó Jakotsu desde Sengoku.

Inuyasha intervino:- General Jakotsu ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa a su cargo?

- "_Inconsolable… escuchó el reporte de la batalla y no deja de llorar y llamar a su madre, aunque está sumida en un extraño letargo… no sabemos qué hacer"_

Sesshoumaru lo pensó. Tanto como Kikyo y Kagome estaban enlazadas a su madre y por eso les había afectado que ella estuviera en peligro… pero eso no explicaba el llanto desesperado.

- General… ¿Podría enviarme el reporte de la batalla? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru. Desde Sengoku, Jakotsu lo pensó, pero después de todo, también se trataba de su padre.

- "_Afirmativo milord"_ – Respondió, enviando la trasmisión:- "_Pero, me preocupa la princesa… no sabemos cómo atenderla"_

- ¡Yo sí sé! – Dijo Kaede, entrando al centro de control de la nave:- Debemos reunir a las chicas, para que la energía de la perla restablezca el equilibrio de su centro emocional… Debemos ir a Sengoku Jidai.

Sesshoumaru lo pensó. Los últimos seis años habían sido maravillosos para él en ése hermoso paraíso. Se sentía amado, protegido, a salvo de todo… y eso lo había hecho olvidar sus responsabilidades.

Inuyasha escuchaba con atención el reporte de la batalla y llamó a Sesshoumaru para que atendiera una parte de la grabación:- ¡Sessh, escucha esto!

- **"**_**"La Sacerdotisa**_**"**_** derribó a dos cazas que atacaban a "Shichinintai 2". Ahora la persigue "El Tai Youkai"… eso no me gusta… "Shichinintai 3" debería cubrirla"**_

_**- Está cubriéndola… acaba de derribar a los cazas que la acechaban por su izquierda…**_

_**- Shichinintai 2 y 3, se les ordena retirada inmediata.**_

- _**Negativo, Palacio. "La Sacerdotisa" combate de frente al "Tai Youkai"… Es la única oportunidad que tiene…**_

_**- No seas necio Renkotsu, la flota está en peligro.**_

_**- ¿En peligro de qué? La batalla ya está ganada, aún si vemos que la emperatriz está por ser vencida, intervendremos si ella lo pide.**_

_**- No es eso, cerca de ustedes una estrella está emitiendo radiación inestable y transformándose en supernova.**_

_**- ¡¡Ya la vi!! Ordenaré la retirada inmediata.**_

_**- Deben entrar al hiperespacio en menos de cinco minutos o los matará la radiación.**_

_**- Retiraré a los cazas y dejaré a Shichinintai 3 a cargo de proteger a "La Sacerdotisa". Me comunicaré de nuevo cuando estemos a salvo. Shichinintai 2 fuera.**_

_**-**_"_**Aquí "Shichinintai 2" reportando que la flota esta completa… parece que también se retiraron los "youkais" a tiempo. Afortunadamente la colonia de Orión esta a…"**_

- "_**Aquí "Shichinintai 3"…Jakotsu ¿Está la princesa presente?"**_

- _**No está Suikotsu ¿Qué pasa?**_

- "_**Perdimos a "La Sacerdotisa"… Fue absorbida por el agujero negro…"**_

_**- No fue la única. Interceptamos la comunicación de Inu Youkai… parece ser que "El Tai Youkai" también fue absorbido.**_

_**- Regresen de inmediato. Ya no hay nada que hacer.**_

_**- Entendido. Shichinintai 2 y 3 fuera.**_

_**-**_ ¿Papá?...- Dijo Inuyasha, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y se volvió hacia su hermano:- ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo, Sessh! ¡Podría estar vivo!

- Lo está… no temas.- Le respondió Sesshoumaru, con su acostumbrada tranquilidad mientras tecleaba en el monitor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le preguntó, molesto.

- Todas las naves de Inu Youkai tienen un poderoso escudo deflector de energía, que los envuelve y protege. Estoy seguro que papá lo activó antes de la explosión… - Se volvió hacia Kaede:- Y si aún recuerdo cómo era mi padre… también la emperatriz está a salvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Inuyasha, secándose los ojos, con cierto dejo de molestia.

- Que mi padre podrá ser el guerrero invencible de mil batallas… que sólo sucumbe ante la seducción de los ojos color chocolate y cabello negro.

Jakotsu escuchaba la charla entre los hermanos:- "_¿Estás seguro, milord?"_

- Por supuesto, Midoriko es una mujer hermosa, bella y aún es muy joven… Estoy seguro que mi padre está loco por ella y no dudaría en dar su vida por salvarla.

- "_Pero… tu padre nos odia a muerte"_ – Respondió Jakotsu:- "_Cada vez que lo veía en la Academia me miraba con ganas de matarme"_

- Seguramente te vió abrazando a Midoriko y eso lo puso celoso… Además, si en verdad la odiara, aún así la protegería.

- "_¿¿Por qué??"_ – Preguntó Jakotsu, más intrigado aún.

- Porque es tan egoísta que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara el infinito placer de exterminar a su odiada enemiga con sus propias manos… Sólo por eso la protegería hasta que pudiera matarla personalmente.

- "_Bueno, podría decir que eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero ¿Qué haremos con las chicas?"_

- Lo primero será reunirlas. Inuyasha escoltará a Kaede y a Kagome a Sengoku Jidai. Yo me quedo para monitorearlos. Además, acabo de registrar la señal del Tai Youkai y de la Sacerdotisa. Si me quedo en Evanescente, podré rastrearlos si el agujero negro los transportó a otra dimensión.

- "_Suena loco pero… podría resultar."- _Respondió Jakotsu.

- Ya arreglamos el Cazador Real, así que ni se les ocurra atacarlo si lo ven cerca de Sengoku.

- "_Mejor que se vayan a la Academia. Ahí cualquiera llega y no hay problemas."_

- Está bien, entonces a la Academia será. Kaede, prepara tus cosas y las de Kagome. Pronto se irán de aquí.

- ¿Y mi señora? ¿Tú crees que se encuentra bien, a salvo y con vida? – Preguntó Kaede, con incertidumbre.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con picardía:- Midoriko siempre ha estado _muy bien_… y si está con vida y se encuentra con mi padre… no creo que esté a salvo.

- "_¡Ay Sexymaru! ¡Te has vuelto muy vulgar!... casi no te reconozco."_- Dijo Jakotsu, siguiendo el juego.

- De vez en cuando es bueno relajarse… y más si lo necesitamos. Estaremos en contacto, Serpiente Letal, eso es todo. Lord fuera.- Finalizó, cortando la comunicación. Al hacerlo, respiró profundamente. Había mucho trabajo por hacer… y poco tiempo.

CAP 27 ALMAS GEMELAS

Inuyasha miraba pensativo hacia el piso.

- Midoriko… se parece mucho a mi mamá.- Comentó Inuyasha para sí.

- En absoluto. Yo conocí a tu madre y tenía el mismo candor que Kagome. Midoriko, en cambio, tiene el carácter que solía tener mi madre. Desafiante, astuta, fría. Excelente guerrera, valiente y fuerte. Tal vez… - Miró a su hermano, como queriendo llegar a un acuerdo:- … el parecido al que te refieras que tengan sea físico: Mismos ojos, cabello, sonrisa y color de piel. Después de todo eran primas hermanas, hijas de hermanos gemelos. Es natural que se parecieran.

Inuyasha asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto malestar por el comentario de Sesshoumaru. Se despidió de su hermano, mientras éste trataba de rastrear la frecuencia de las naves perdidas, usando el código del "Cazador Real" y del "Shichinintai".

Inuyasha se volvió hacia su habitación. Aún era de noche y quería descansar aunque no tuviera sueño. Todos sus planes se habían perdido. Pensaba confesarle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella, durante la celebración de sus doce años, pero, con todo lo ocurrido, sería totalmente inapropiado pensar en romances, mientras sus respectivos padres estuvieran perdidos.

Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Kagome la observó dormida. Kaede había puesto unas hierbas adormecedoras en un difusor, lo que había relajado a la inquieta chica. Entró y cerró la puerta. El aroma era delicioso y relajante… y la cama de Kagome era amplia. Además, sólo quería dormir un poco… no pensaba en hacerle nada… aún.

Se acostó al lado de Kagome, como había observado que Sesshoumaru solía hacerlo cuando se convertía en perro. Al sentir la presencia, la chica se dio la vuelta hacia su acompañante y lo abrazó, siguiendo un reflejo. Inuyasha lo entendió y no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción "Supone que soy Sesshoumaru" pensó.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… desde hace tiempo…- Dijo Kagome, susurrando cerca de su oído. Como mantenía los ojos cerrados, Inuyasha supuso que soñaba.

- Me enamoré de ti… desde la primera vez… que te ví. – Murmuró Kagome:- Tus ojos dorados y tu cabello… color de luna… La forma en que me cuidas… y me abrazas… siempre me siento segura contigo.

Inuyasha quiso pensar que lo que decía la chica era para él, pero conforme escuchaba, se convencía que no era así.

- Te amo… - Esas palabras hicieron que su joven corazón le doliera, apenas para terminar de escucharla, mientras sus lágrimas brotaban incontenibles, en espera del nombre que no quería escuchar:-… Inuyasha.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¡¡¿Qué dijo?!!" Sin poder contenerse, tomó con suavidad su barbilla y la volvió hacia él. Era una chica muy hermosa, pero no podía creer lo que acababa de decir "¡¡Está soñando…conmigo??"

- ¿Kagome… estás despierta? – Le preguntó, con voz muy baja.

- Apenas… ya me siento mejor.- Le respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? – Volvió a preguntar, insistente, sin convencerse de la lucidez de la chica.

- Es que lloré mucho… y las lágrimas me pegaron los párpados.- Respondió, suavemente. Inuyasha sonrió con ternura.

- Te ayudaré…- Dijo. Al momento, empezó a besarle los ojos y a lamerlos con la punta, lo suficiente para humedecerlos y secarlos al mismo tiempo. Sintió lo salado de sus lágrimas, mezcladas con las suyas. Cuando terminó, Kagome lo observaba con ternura.

- Tú también lloraste… te ayudaré.- Le dijo la chica, pero Kagome sólo le besó los ojos, haciendo que Inu sonriera, al sentirse "atendido" por ella.

- Kagome… ¿Lo que dijiste… es cierto?- Le preguntó, cuando ella terminó de besarlo. Al escuchar la pregunta, ella sonrió con timidez.

- Sí… es cierto. Pero no me hagas repetirlo. Me siento un poco apenada…

- ¿Apenada?

- Es que ya puedo verte… y puedo ver que tú puedes ver que yo puedo ver.- Dijo la chica.

- Creo que no te entendí.- Dijo Inuyasha, confundido por la curiosa jerga de Kagome.

- Me animé a decírtelo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados.- Le respondió.

- Ah…- Dijo Inuyasha, comprendiendo:- Pero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo y no Sesshoumaru? Pudiste haberte confundido.

- Nunca me confundiría… Los dos huelen muy diferente…- Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano:- Y me abrazan de forma distinta.

Inuyasha se sintió correspondido en sus sentimientos. _Ése era el momento que esperaba._

_-_ Kagome… yo…- Sintiendo que le faltaba el valor, sólo acertó a cerrar los ojos:- Yo… También te amo.

Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero el silencio lo hizo inquietarse… hasta que sintió una suave presión en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y _su chica_… lo estaba besando.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Todos los días es el día del amor y de la amistad para mí. Aunque no publique este capítulo el mismo día de San Valentín, lo dedico con todo mi cariño a tods mis amigs y lectores. Quiero que sepan que son muy importantes para mí, aunque ya no disponga de una PC para leer sus excelentes fics y dejarles reviews (Ya saben que eso me encanta). Los adoro mucho. Además, recuerden que para dar amor no basta un solo día… Los quiero mucho. ¡^w^!


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

NOTA 2: Las siguientes acciones se realizaron en el mismo espacio de tiempo que las acciones del capítulo anterior (es decir, durante la misma noche, solo que en diferente lugar)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 27 LOS LATIDOS DE TU CORAZON

Acababa de terminar la comunicación con Sesshoumaru cuando decidió levantarse para ir a ver cómo se encontraba la princesa. Fue quien la tomó en brazos y llevó a su habitación, poco después que se desmayara en el centro de comunicaciones. Estaba preocupado.

Jakotsu se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kikyo, esperando encontrarla más tranquila. Al abrir la puerta y acercarse a su cama, notó que su frente aún lucía pequeñas perlas de sudor, pero ya respiraba con más tranquilidad. Al parecer, el enlace mental con su hermana, aunque no se vieran por el espejo, seguía activo.

"Tal parece que han logrado tranquilizar a Kagome" Pensó Jakotsu, al verla más relajada. Lo más irónico es que hacía poco tiempo la había visto dormir y sus sentimientos habían sido otros. Ahora la prioridad era reunir y proteger a las nuevas reinas de Sengoku… y guardar sus sentimientos hasta que fuera el momento apropiado.

Estuvo observándola, embelesado por unos instantes, hasta que decidió retirarse, pero al escuchar que susurraba, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella…

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… desde hace tiempo…

Su corazón se detuvo. "Ella sueña… con _alguien_."

- Me enamoré de ti… desde la primera vez… que te ví. – Murmuró Kikyo:- Tus ojos brillantes y expresivos… y tu hermoso cabello recogido… Tu exquisita piel… La forma en que me cuidas… y me abrazas… siempre me siento segura contigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón volviera a latir, con fuerza y emoción, tratando de encontrar un pulso común entre el suyo… y el de ella.

- Te amo… Jakotsu.

Cerró los ojos. Dentro de sí, una parte se sintió infinitamente dichosa… pero la otra parte, se sumergió en un profundo abismo de dolor. Volvió a abrirlos y notó que Kikyo movía los párpados, como tratando de despertar.

"Es probable… que solo se tratara de un sueño" Se acercó a ella y suavemente pasó su mano por su frente, retirando los cabellos de su flequillo y colocó sus labios para besarla. Al sentir la caricia, ella volvió a murmurar.

- ¿Mmm?... ¿Jako-kun?

- Aquí estoy… mi princesita.

- ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

Comprendiendo la razón, tomó su pañuelo, lo humedeció con agua y con cuidado lo pasó por los párpados de Kikyo. Poco a poco, empezó a abrirlos. Para él fue como ver el amanecer.

- Tus lágrimas pegaron tus pestañas, por eso no podías abrirlos.- Le explicó.

- Gracias, Jako-kun.- Le dijo Kikyo, sonriendo.

Como estaba dejando el pañuelo en la mesita, se giró y no se dio cuenta de que ella se levantaba. Su intención era besarlo para agradecerle su atención, pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Al darse la vuelta, sus labios se encontraron en un breve roce. Breve… pero intenso.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Kiky-chan…- Empezó a disculparse, ruborizado. Ella sonrió y, para su sorpresa, le tomó las manos.

- No te disculpes… de eso quería hablarte.

La vió, sin querer comprenderlo. No quería saberse correspondido en sus sentimientos, sin saberse capaz de poderla amar como ella lo mereciera.

- Creo… que no sé de que hablas.- Mintió, mostrando evidentemente que no sabía hacerlo.

Kikyo lo instó a sentarse a su lado en la cama. El se sentó, notando que ella aún no le soltaba las manos.

- Sé que hace un momento me escuchaste…

El bajó la cabeza. Obviamente nadie más podría haberlo hecho, así que no tenía caso negarlo.

- Sí…- Contestó con timidez.

- Jakotsu… necesito que aceptes una proposición que voy a hacerte.

Enmudeció "¿Desde cuándo las doncellas se declaran primero?" Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero su reacción divirtió a su interlocutora.

- Jakotsu… Necesito que seas mi prometido.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Tu queeé???!!! – Respondió, recuperando la voz al instante:- ¡¿Estás loca?!

Ella se asustó por la reacción. Tan emocionada estaba por decírselo que no pensó en la reacción que tendría él. Sus ojos se humedecieron al momento. Jakotsu, al verla a punto de llorar, recordó al instante el trato cruel de las doncellas hacia Kikyo cuando era niña.

- ¡Oh, perdóname Kiky-chan! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo había olvidado! – Empezó a abrazarla y a darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y quería que dejara de llorar. Pero un movimiento de Kikyo hizo que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse. Esta vez, abrió sus ojos y la vió, con seriedad.

- ¿A qué estás jugando Kikyo? – Le preguntó, tomando con suavidad su barbilla.

- No es un juego… Pero si quieres, hablaré primero por la razón…

- Te escucho.- Le dijo, soltándola. Ella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar erráticamente y despacio, por la habitación.

- Ahora que mi mamá está… desaparecida, debo asumir el gobierno del Imperio. Tú sabes, todo lo que hacía mi mamá…

- Pero Kagome vendrá pronto y juntas podrán compartir esa responsabilidad.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… Necesito de un… apoyo.

- ¿Apoyo? – preguntó, desconcertado.

Kikyo se detuvo y suspiró antes de responder:- Jako-kun, sólo tengo doce años y debemos, junto con mi hermana, gobernar un Imperio. ¿No crees que necesitamos un adulto responsable nos apoye?

- Para eso están los del Consejo…- Le respondió, evadiendo la obvia respuesta.

- Mamá dice que no confíe en ellos. Son manipuladores, y como Kagome no tiene experiencia diplomática será una marioneta en sus manos.

- Pero tú si tienes estudios y experiencia… sabes cómo tratarlos.

- Pero necesito que sepan que no estoy sola… aunque mi madre no esté.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

- Que seas mi prometido… Si te ven a mi lado, no serán capaces de tomar alguna acción en mi contra.

- ¿De qué acción hablas?

- Como menor de edad, pueden alegar que no estoy capacitada para tomar decisiones y me vetarán del Consejo. Pero tú eres mi tutor. Si apoyas mis decisiones, como mi futuro esposo, no tendrán alternativa más que aceptar mis condiciones.

- Te olvidas de Kagome… ¿También seré su prometido?

- No… ella ya tiene prometido. Además, le propondré que estudie en la Academia y se prepare. Sé que Kaede la ha educado, así que sus estudios tomarán menos tiempo que los míos. Ella se hará cargo de la protección y seguridad del Imperio y yo del gobierno. Así, cada una tendrá diferentes responsabilidades y no tendremos que discutir entre nosotras, por las decisiones que tengamos que tomar.

- Parece que lo pensaste bastante…

- Sí…- Asintió, volviéndose hacia él:- ¿Y? ¿Aceptas? – Sonrió, muy animada.

Jakotsu se levantó y se acercó a ella. Se fijó en sus hermosos ojos profundos y en su frágil figura. Acarició dulcemente su mejilla con una de sus manos y, como si fuera a declararse él, puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Besó en el dorso una de las manos de Kikyo y viéndola hacia arriba, a los ojos, le sonrió:- Acepto…

Kikyo sonrió complacida y, ruborizándose levemente, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. Al retirarse le dijo:- Ahora hablaré por mi corazón…

Nuevamente, sin soltarlo de las manos, esta vez lo condujo hacia el balcón. Aún estaba oscuro y el viento fresco de las primeras horas del nuevo día la hizo estremecer. Una chaqueta militar la arropó con ternura. Al sentir sus manos en sus hombros y su respiración cerca de su cabello, se sintió en libertad… para abrir su corazón. No pudo reprimir un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

- Jako-kun… La razón por la que te pedí que fueras mi prometido es que… siento algo por ti.

Al no escuchar comentario alguno, decidió proseguir.

- Como escuchaste… yo… Yo te amo. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre has estado presente en mi vida, así que por ti siento algo más que cariño.

Su voz estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba:- Fuiste mi mejor amiga y compañera de juegos durante mi niñez… Y cuando descubrí tu… naturaleza, me sentí muy feliz. Supe que ya no tenía ningún obstáculo para poder amarte libremente.

Sintió cómo Jakotsu retiraba sus manos de su cuerpo y creyó que estaría enfadado por su delaración. Empezaron a ganarle las ganas de llorar. Pero decidió terminar de hablar.

- Pero… si no sientes nada por mí, más que sólo cariño y amistad… de amigo, hermano o padre…También lo acepto.

Sus manos la rodearon por la cintura y suavemente la hizo girar, para tenerla de frente. Jakotsu le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro. Conmovido, observó cómo sus lágrimas de niña resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Acercó sus labios y empezó a besar cada lágrima en su trayecto… Como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que ella lloraba, para consolarla. Hasta que llegó a sus labios y empezó a acariciarla suavemente con los suyos. Sentía su aliento y notó cómo ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la caricia. Metió ambas manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la estrechó, pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda. Kikyo levantó los brazos y rodeó su cuello, haciendo que la chaqueta cayera…

Podría decirse que, a pesar de haber muchas veces probado sus labios, cuando era pequeña y jugaban; éste sería su primer beso de verdad… para ambos.

Fueron unos minutos maravillosos. Kikyo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que necesitaba respirar y Jakotsu, sabiendo por el movimiento de sus labios, detuvo la caricia, se retiró levemente y se perdió en sus ojos…

- Mi niña… mi princesita… - Susurró dulcemente cerca de su oído, mientras la abrazaba:- Yo también te amo… mi pequeña diosa.

Kikyo bajó los brazos y esta vez, lo rodeó por la cintura. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía feliz. Sabía que por el triste pasado de Jakotsu, era imposible que llegara a amar a alguien… y menos a una mujer. Pero, dentro de sí, sentía que para él siempre había sido especial, pues nunca la había considerado una mujer, sino… "su diosa".

CAP 28 UN JUEGO DE NIÑAS

- Jako-kun… - Suspiró con anhelo, deseaba sentir otra vez sus labios.

- Mi amor, debo pedirte algo.- Dijo Jakotsu, con cierto tono serio.

Escuchar que la llamaba así la hizo sonreír. Asintió:- Te escucho…

- Serás mi prometida hasta el día que vuelva tu madre. Entonces, le pediré formalmente que me permita casarme contigo…

La idea le hizo abrir sus ojos, los que se iluminaron con los primeros destellos del sol. "¡Casarme con Jako-kun!" Pero una idea cruzada y repentina la hizo reaccionar…

- ¡¿Hasta que vuelva mi madre?! ¿Quieres decir que mi madre está viva? – Dijo, separándose bruscamente para observar en su rostro si decía la verdad.

- Si las deducciones de Sesshoumaru son acertadas, es probable que sí.

- ¡¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Mi mami está viva! – Empezó a gritar, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro… ante la mirada divertida de Jakotsu.

"Definitivamente… aún es una niña" Pensó mientras la veía saltar en la cama. De pronto Kikyo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y dejó de hacerlo. Su cabello estaba alborotado y los tirantes del camisón se habían deslizado más debajo de los hombros, apenas cubriendo su pecho recién desarrollado, dándole una imagen muy sensual. Al fijarse en su aspecto se ruborizó y se cubrió con ambas manos. Jakotsu se acercó y se acostó en la cama distendida.

- Ven aquí…- La llamó a su lado:- Debes descansar un poco. Pronto amanecerá y a primera hora tienes reunión en el consejo.

Kikyo obedeció al momento y, sin levantarse los tirantes se acomodó al lado de su amado, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro. Jakotsu la cubrió con el edredón, acarició sus cabellos y la besó nuevamente en la boca… para agrado de ella.

Tal vez serían las emociones, pero notó que no le correspondía. Se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió "Después de todo… sólo tiene doce años" Recordó que justamente los cumpliría en unas horas. Empezó a cavilar… Hace doce años, Sengoku fue atacado, había muerto su hermano Bankotsu y, por primera vez, había conocido el amor.

De pronto sintió curiosidad y levantó el edredón. Observó los pechos de Kikyo, que ya tenían su forma definida y redondeada. Eran blancos, como el resto de su piel, pero podía apreciarse a simple vista su suavidad y firmeza. Deslizó suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre el nacimiento de ellos, lo que hizo que, por reflejo, la piel de Kikyo se erizara, haciéndola susurrar.

- Mmmmm, Jako-kun…- Mientras, se arqueaba levemente, ofreciendo mejor su torso a la caricia. Jakotsu estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que Kikyo sintiera deseo… y menos aún, que lo despertara él.

Decidió arroparla nuevamente "Debo esperarla… aún es muy joven… y la amo demasiado". Ya totalmente cubierta, se sintió con la confianza de abrazarla, ya que la chica se había acomodado perfectamente a su cuerpo.

El amanecer llegó unas pocas horas después. No fue sorpresa para Eri, la doncella, encontrar a Jakotsu durmiendo en la misma cama con la princesa, abrazados. Dejó la charola con el té y entró a prepararle el baño. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue descubrirlos besándose, cuando salió.

- L-lo siento, milord.- Empezó a disculparse:- Lo siento, su alteza.- Al momento, se retiró, apenada.

- ¿Qué crees que suceda? – Le preguntó Jakotsu a su amada, quien se bajó de la cama y se metió al baño, mientras se servía un poco de té.

- No tiene que suceder nada. En unos minutos entraremos juntos a la sala del Consejo y declararé que eres mi prometido.- Se asomó a verlo y le sonrió:- ¿No vienes?

Jakotsu sonrió. Evidentemente Kikyo estaba madurando rápidamente. Le estaba coqueteando.

- No trates de seducirme, pequeña. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes.- le dijo, recordando que solían bañarse juntos.

- ¿En serio? – Le respondió, esta vez sin asomarse:- Tengo un par de cositas redondas que aumentaron dos centímetros… Además, no me ves sin ropa desde hace un año. Te aseguro que mi cuerpo ya cambió desde entonces.

Se quedó callado, recordando lo sucedido en la cama "Sí, justamente anoche ví ése par de cositas". Pero su mente traviesa ideó la forma de desquitarse.

- Pues si quieres ver cuántos centímetros aumenta lo que tengo, no tienes que esperar un año.- le contestó:- Sólo debo aceptar tu invitación ¿Quieres?

Kikyo salió del baño, vestida con una bata, enrojecida:- ¡No Jako-kun! ¡Aún no estoy lista para eso! – Contestó muy alarmada. Jakotsu no pudo evitar reírse de la inocencia de la chica.

- Sólo bromeaba mi amor.- Le dijo, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.:- No soy un macho prepotente. Además, ni loca te haría algo así. Recuerda que le prometí a mi reina cuidarte.

Kikyo sonrió, sintiéndose amada entre sus brazos. De pronto pareció recordar algo:- Por cierto Jako-kun…- Le dijo, mientras se apartaba para vestirse:- Debes comportarte más serio cuando me acompañes al Consejo. No quiero que piensen que se trata de una broma o un juego.

- Como digas, mi amor.- Le contestó, con la voz más varonil que pudo. Pero sólo consiguió hacer reír a Kikyo con su extraño timbre.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron juntos a la sala del Consejo. Ambos lucían muy bien. Kikyo lucía su nuevo uniforme de oficial graduada, con las insignias imperiales y Jakotsu su acostumbrado uniforme de general.

Al momento, la invitaron a presidir el Consejo, lo que aceptó de inmediato. Los concejales, extrañados, esperaban verla desolada y sin ganas de hacerse cargo del gobierno. Esperaban ver a la chiquilla llorando, clamando por su "mami" y sin la menor idea de qué hacer con el Imperio. Estaban equivocados.

Kikyo les informó que decidiría qué reuniones presidir, así que no la obligarían a estar presente en todas las reuniones. Como una de las dos gobernantes de Sengoku, sería la que se haría cargo del gobierno y Kagome, mientras se instruía, se encargaría de la defensa y vigilancia.

Cuando le cuestionaron sobre la presencia de Jakotsu, declaró que su madre lo había nombrado su tutor y como su prometido, tenía su respaldo tomar decisiones y votar. Los concejales se consternaron ante la noticia. Nunca hubieran esperado que entre ellos se diera este tipo de relación, pues todos suponían que Jakotsu tenía "otros" gustos.

Algunos, no muy convencidos, decidieron vigilarlos, seguros que esa relación sólo se trataba de un simulacro para que Kikyo pudiera tener bajo control el consejo, un juego entre niñas que serviría de escudo para proteger del dolor y la desolación a la princesa… por su reciente orfandad.

Otros, llegaron incluso a pensar que se trataba de una maniobra de Jakotsu para apoderarse del trono de Sengoku, aprovechando la inocencia de la princesa y que Midoriko lo había dejado como tutor y guarda espaldas de su única hija, pues todos en el reino, ignoraban que Kagome seguía con vida… y empezaron a desconfiar de él. Una razón más para tenerlo vigilado…

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Les recuerdo nuevamente que los personajes fueron adaptados a la historia, no la historia a los personajes, así que algunas situaciones y personalidades tal vez no correspondan al manga ni al anime. La historia ya estaba escrita y le asigné el personaje que más se adecuara. Como notarán Jakotsu forma parte de los principales. Le asigné estas características, pues en el original, la apariencia del personaje es andrógina. (parecido a Lady Oscar o Afrodita de Piscis -pero de éste último, un carácter más lindo y voz femenina-)Agradezco mucho a todos quienes han seguido esta historia. Besos. ¡^w^!


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

NOTA 2: Las siguientes acciones se realizaron en el mismo espacio de tiempo que las acciones del capítulo anterior (es decir, durante la misma mañana, solo que en diferente lugar).

NOTA 3: Advertencia: Lime (creo yo, pues no sé de categorías, je.)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 29 UNA PROMESA INQUEBRANTABLE

El amanecer llegó, como siempre, a Evanescente. Kagome se sentía arropada por aquellos brazos cálidos. Suspiró enamorada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente al ser que consideraba el segundo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Empezando por sus adorables orejitas, sus colmillos cuando sonreía, su hermoso cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados que la enloquecían. Inuyasha había crecido bastante en estos tres años. Cuando llegó, eran casi de la misma estatura. Ahora, le llevaba casi una cabeza y su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar una incipiente y bien tonificada musculatura.

Estuvo tentada a darle un beso, como el que se habían dado la noche anterior, cuando un discreto carraspeo la hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

Se encontró con esa mirada dorada que siempre la supo suya.

- ¡Sesshoumaru!

- ¡Ssssshhh! – Le dijo, poniendo un dedo delante de sus labios:- Ven…- Susurró mientras le hacía señas con los dedos.

Kagome se levantó cuidadosamente, procurando no despertar al hermoso chico a su lado. Se dirigió al tocador y empezó a lavarse la cara mientras musitaba la conexión mística.

- "¡Buenos días Kagome!" – Dijo Kikyo, mientras entraba a ducharse.

- Kikyo… ¿Qué ha pasado? He tenido sueños aterradores y hasta he sentido miedo de perder a mamá… ¿Tú sabes si ha ocurrido algo? – Le preguntó un poco inquieta.

- "Creo que Lord Sesshoumaru te explicará todo cuando le preguntes" – Le explicó:- "Por lo pronto… Debes saber que acabo de pedirle a Lord Jakotsu que sea mi prometido"

- ¡¿Tu prometido?! – Preguntó asombrada:- ¿Y aceptó?

- "¡¡Siiiií!!" – Le confirmó emocionada, mientras se lavaba:- "¡Ya tengo prometido igual que tú!"

- Bueno…

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- Anoche le confesé a Inuyasha que lo amo…

- "¡Oh!... ¿Y qué harás con Sesshoumaru? También lo amas ¿O no?"

- Creo que estoy confundida…

- "Supongo… que debes elegir a uno"

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- "Bueno, creo que debes evitar lastimarlos si los amas de verdad"

- Pero… No sé si pueda.

- "No creo que sean del tipo que les guste compartir una hembra, así que no pienses en quedarte con los dos… Son youkais"

Kagome calló un momento. Sus sentimientos por ambos chicos eran muy intensos.

De pronto recordó:- Por cierto Kikyo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Pudo ver el brillo de alegría en los ojos de su hermana a través del reflejo:- "¡Lo mismo para ti, hermanita! ¡Ya somos mayores!"

Un leve bochorno surgió en Kagome:- Bueno… no tanto.

- "Debo ir a la reunión del Consejo. Te veré en la noche"

- ¡Hasta la noche, Kikyo!

Salió del tocador ya lista para desayunar. Sesshoumaru la esperaba en el comedor.

La puso al tanto de toda la situación. Comprendió entonces a que se había debido los aterradores sueños donde veía a su madre arder en llamas y perderse en un vórtice oscuro. Entendió que aún había una esperanza de que Midoriko estuviera con vida. Era importante que se reunieran en Sengoku Jidai con Kikyo para tomar su lugar como co-gobernante del Imperio.

- Hay algo importante que debemos hablar. Vamos afuera.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru, cuando terminaron de comer.

Llegaron a la parte posterior de la nave, donde Kaede había arreglado un hermoso huerto y un riachuelo corría cerca de ahí. Se sentaron cerca, en unas rocas.

Kagome suspiró. Era su lugar favorito desde que era pequeña. Solía recoger pequeños frutos y compartirlos con Sesshoumaru. Costumbre que aún compartían en cada estación… a solas.

Sesshoumaru tomó una frutilla de un arbusto y se lo ofreció:- Debemos hablar…

Kagome asintió mientras tomaba la frutilla. Al momento pensó que le hablaría sobre el hecho de encontrar a Inuyasha en su cama esta mañana, abrazándola.

- Kagome… Ha llegado el momento de separarnos…

Kagome se quedó sin habla. Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de sí. Nunca había considerado la idea de separarse de su amado Lord. Sus ojos se humedecieron como por reflejo. Sesshoumaru continuó.

- He decidido que, al regresar a Sengoku, sea Inuyasha quien las acompañe. Por el momento no conviene que el enemigo sepa que estoy vivo, pues podría preparar alguna estrategia contra mi imperio.

Kagome se sorprendió:- ¡¿T-Tu i-imperio?!

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló ante ella y, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, le relató "la verdad" sobre su origen… Y la razón por la cual se podía transformar en perro gigante.

Kagome escuchó todo con mucha atención. Sus ojos dejaban escapar una que otra lágrima. Cuando terminó de escucharlo, fue como si le hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos.

- Ahora entiendo… Toda la fantasía que formé en mi imaginación era solo eso… fantasía.

- Kagome…

- Entonces… - De pronto lo vió con emoción:- ¡Tú eres el heredero del imperio de Inu Youkai! ¡Eres el verdadero príncipe!

- Kagome, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que Naraku no sepa que estoy vivo, así podré planear como eliminarlo y que vuelva la paz…

- E-Entiendo… pero entonces Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha tiene que volver con ustedes. Debe tomar el control del imperio Inu Youkai y declarar una tregua mientras aparecen la emperatriz y mi padre. La guerra debe suspenderse…

Kagome se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos. Luego se giró a verlo, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban:- ¿Volveré a verte… algún día?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y dulcemente empezó a besarla en la mejilla:- Por supuesto, mi lady. Recuerda que eres mi prometida…

Un repentino rubor se apoderó de Kagome, al recordar lo sucedido en su habitación la noche anterior con Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru… yo…- Trató de explicar. Pero el antepuso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Kagome… Hace casi seis maravillosos años te conocí. Y la primera vez que me viste de pie corriste hacia mí y me besaste. En ese entonces te prometí que te esperaría hasta que tuvieras la madurez necesaria en tu cuerpo, para complacerme como mi mujer… como mi novia. Desde entonces eres mi prometida y te he amado como tal. Si he reprimido mis impulsos, ha sido para no lastimarte físicamente, pero no he dudado en demostrarte abiertamente lo mucho que te amo… y lo sabes.

Kagome sentía una profunda opresión en su pecho mientras lo escuchaba y su cuerpo respondió al abrazo con un calor que subía desde sus caderas hasta su rostro, recorriéndole la espalda. Suspiró profundamente, aspirando la fragancia que emanaba su amado y extasiando sus sentidos… empezó a excitarse sexualmente.

- S-Sesshoumaru…

- ¿Puedes sentirlo Kagome? Esto que sientes puedo olerlo, y me demuestra que aún me amas, tanto o más que hace seis años… - Susurró cerca de su oreja:- Podría ahora mismo tirarte al suelo y hacerte mía… completamente mía, en cuerpo y alma.

- S-Sesshoumaru…

Kagome mostraba tal docilidad. Era como si estuviera hechizada, perdiendo su alma y su voluntad en esos ojos dorados. Sólo podía susurrar su nombre… anhelando sentir sus labios…

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo su aliento cada vez más cerca y observando cómo se entreabrían sus labios para recibirlo. Esos labios de cereza, que desde la primera vez que los probó, se habían convertido en un manjar prohibido, que sólo se daba el lujo de probar a su gusto una vez cada año… _en su cumpleaños_.

Colocó las manos suavemente sobre sus mejillas y se acercó aún más, embriagándose de su presencia y su aliento. Empezó por saborear su labio superior, luego el inferior, con ligeras mordidas, deleitándose con su suavidad y sabor. Luego de unos momentos, colocó su mano tras su cabeza y empezó a besarla, introduciendo suavemente su lengua, explorando tímidamente su interior. Ella respondía con igual timidez, pero el amor y la confianza hicieron que las caricias se volvieran audaces. Con la otra mano, la rodeó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Empezó a acariciarla sensualmente de la espalda, su cintura… hasta bajar a sus nalgas. Juntó sus manos y sujetó su cadera y empezó moverse sensualmente. Logró separar las piernas de Kagome y se colocó entre ellas. Con un rápido movimiento la sujetó por las nalgas, cargándola y la puso sobre su miembro, que ya estaba erguido y se abultaba bajo el hakama. El movimiento hizo que Kagome empezara a gemir y se humedeciera en su intimidad. Kagome alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, entregándose por completo a la nueva experiencia.

Tras unos minutos de intenso escarceo, ambos jadeaban, con un ligero sudor. La humedad estaba presente tanto entre las piernas de Kagome como en el interior del hakama de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes Kagome? Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para tener dudas. Solo necesitamos esperar cuatro años más… y podremos amarnos por completo.

Kagome empezó a llorar. La excitación y el incipiente orgasmo la habían emocionado a tal punto que, al recordar a Inuyasha, no pudo evitar desear concluir el acto… con Inuyasha "El… no se habría detenido".

- Sesshoumaru…- Empezó a balbucear entre sollozos:- Debo decirte algo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza para animarla a hablar. El apretón en su torso forzó a Kagome a profundizar su respiración para tranquilizarse.

- Anoche…- Empezó a susurrar:- Le dije a Inuyasha que estaba enamorada de él…

Bajó la cabeza. Se sentía muy avergonzada. Cómo confesar eso después de casi hacer el amor con su prometido. Con haber retirado su prenda íntima y el hakama de él…

Las mejillas le ardían y buscó los ojos de su amado. Esperaba ver furia o decepción en ellos… pero sólo vió amor. Suavemente él la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que Kagome juntó sus piernas y tocó el suelo… y la volvió a abrazar.

- Mi lady…- Empezó a susurrarle:- Es natural que eso ocurriera…

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida. No esperaba escuchar tal cosa de su prometido.

- Kagome… Inuyasha es apenas el segundo chico que has visto en tu vida. Y como mi hermano, es natural que hayas sentido empatía por él. Es mi hermano y por lo tanto, aunque esté mal que lo diga, es atractivo… para cualquier chica y más para ti, que no has estado en contacto con nadie más. Es normal que también te hayas enamorado de él.

- E-Entonces… ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó claramente desconcertada.

- Dejaremos que el tiempo te permita aclarar esos sentimientos. Yo te amo y hoy me demostraste que tu cuerpo me corresponde. Pero es evidente que tus pensamientos están con Inuyasha. Tal vez estás enamorada o ilusionada con él. Eso es hermoso, pero es necesario que tu sola aprendas a discernir entre la pasión, el deseo, el amor y la ilusión…

- ¿Debo… aprender? – Preguntó, dudosa de sí misma, luego de haberlo escuchado.

- Tienes cuatro años para convivir con Inuyasha y aprenderlo Kagome. Yo confío en ti… Y te buscaré cuando ya tengas dieciséis. Si para entonces aún tu cuerpo me responde… y ya aclaraste tus sentimientos respecto a Inuyasha, te convertiré en mi novia… en mi amante… en mi reina.- Concluyó, besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Pero… ¿Y si descubro que realmente me he enamorado de Inuyasha? – Volvió a preguntar cuando el beso terminó.

- Entonces, si él te corresponde… quedaré libre de mi promesa. Siempre te voy a amar Kagome. Has sido mi primer y único amor y mi felicidad será hacerte feliz. Siempre contarás conmigo y nunca dudes de eso. Siempre que me desees a tu lado, estaré ahí para ti… mi lady.

Kagome extendió nuevamente los brazos hacia el cuello de Sesshoumaru y sus labios volvieron a fusionarse… quizás por última vez.

Era el último beso que se darían… su despedida.

En ese justo momento, Inuyasha entraba al jardín.

Los vió besándose.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y un pinchazo en el corazón.

Sesshoumaru sintió la mezcla de aromas: sorpresa, dolor, ira… mezcladas con la esencia de su hermano y supo que los observaba.

Se separó de su amada y, acariciándole la mejilla, le susurró suavemente al oído:- Debes hablar con Inuyasha… nos ha visto.

La sorpresa hizo que sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se abrieran y se giró suavemente hacia él. La fresca brisa hiso ondear su cabello al mover la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada húmeda de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha…

CONTINUARA…


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia fue escrita hace 23 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

NOTA 2: Las siguientes acciones se realizaron en el mismo espacio de tiempo que las acciones del capítulo anterior (es decir, durante la misma mañana, sólo que en diferente lugar)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 30 CONFRONTANDO MI CORAZON

Inuyasha corría hacia la cascada. Las lágrimas ardientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se las limpiaba con el dorso de su mano.

"¡Me mintió! ¡Me mintió! ¡Me dijo que me amaba y en realidad ama a Sesshoumaru!" Pensaba mientras corría "¡Kagome me mintió!"

Jadeando, se detuvo al llegar a las rocas donde solía sentarse con Kagome. Era su lugar favorito para charlar… y besarse con ella.

- ¡Kagome!… ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! – Gritó en voz alta, claramente molesto y frustrado.

- Nunca te he mentido.

Se giró rápidamente, con los mismos reflejos de una serpiente… Y viéndola como tal, la enfrentó.

- ¡Sí me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas!

Kagome bajó de un salto desde la roca frente a él. Se apostó ante el hanyou, desafiante.

- Lo dije porque es verdad.

- ¡¡Mentirosa!! ¡Si me amaras no te habrías besado con Sesshoumaru frente a mí!

Kagome se calló, recordado lo ocurrido en el jardín. "Si hubiera visto lo que hicimos con Sesshoumaru… estaría realmente enloquecido de ira". Se volvió a verlo. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, contrastando con el gesto de furia y frustración que tenía su rostro.

Pensó que no tendría caso tratar de aclarar las cosas si el chico no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. La había juzgado de mentirosa, cínica e infiel. ¿Inuyasha realmente la amaba? ¿Estaría dispuesto a escucharla y creer en ella? ¿Valdría la pena dejar el amor seguro de Sesshoumaru por éste amor tan voluble y temperamental?

Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la nave.

- ¡¡¿Adónde vas?!! – Le gritó Inuyasha.

Se giró a verlo. Sus ojos húmedos revelaban que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No tiene caso que me quede. Aunque trate de explicarte, veo claramente que no confías en mí… y eso me duele mucho.

- ¿T-Te duele? – Preguntó, desconcertado.

- Me duele, porque yo sí creo en ti y en tus palabras. Tú también me dijiste que me amabas y nunca dudé de ti. En cambio tú me llamas mentirosa. Eso significa que nunca creíste en mí.

- ¡¡Estabas besándote con Sesshoumaru!!

- ¡Siempre me beso con Sesshoumaru! … Y contigo.

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien se quedó callado. Era cierto. No había día en el cual Kagome y Sesshoumaru se dieran besos casuales. Siempre sonriendo y con mucho cariño. Siempre en los labios y con cierta intensidad. En esos momentos sentía unos celos horribles, pero los compensaba cuando llevaba a Kagome a la cascada y a solas, aprendían a besarse. Siempre había sido un juego, pero siempre esperaba ansioso la oportunidad de acostar a Kagome sobre el pasto y deslizar sus labios sobre los suyos e invadir con su lengua su boca, hasta que les faltaba el aire.

Se sintió apenado. Pero una idea le vino para seguir discutiendo.

- Creí… que por lo que pasó anoche… dejarías de besarte con él. Que ya sólo tus besos serían para mí.

Ella se detuvo. Lo vió fijamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- En verdad así serían… pero… - Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado:- Me has hecho dudar. Creo que me he equivocado contigo…

Inuyasha sintió que el corazón iba a estallarle "¡Qué estaba pasando! ¡Su amada estaba rechazándolo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!" Su orgullo era muy grande, pero la idea de perder a Kagome sin saber la razón pudo más.

- Espera Kagome…- Se acercó lentamente a ella:- Quiero escucharte…

- ¿Y me vas a creer? – Preguntó, con dejo de molestia:- Porque de nada sirve que me escuches si no vas a creerme. Mi amor es tan valioso como el de la campesina más humilde. Merezco respeto a mis sentimientos… ¿Sabes?

La tomó por ambas manos y las besó "¡Cuánto amaba a esta niña! Si le hubiera dicho que la luna era de queso le hubiera creído… ¿Un momento? ¿Qué no lo es?" Salió de sus pensamientos y clavó sus ojos dorados en la chica. Una mirada tan decidida como ésa merecía atención y respeto.

- Perdóname Kagome… Creo que reaccioné por impulso.

- Lo hiciste… y me heriste.

Se dirigieron juntos hacia la orilla del río. Pusieron sus pies en el agua y escuchando cómo caía y chocaba con las rocas, Kagome empezó a hablar.

- Lo que viste, en realidad, fue una despedida…

- ¿Despedida?

- Sesshoumaru dice que debo reunirme con Kikyo en Sengoku, ahora que nuestros padres están desaparecidos. Debemos volver, para establecer una tregua a la guerra.

Inuyasha lo recordó todo. Al momento se sintió como un verdadero idiota.

- Así que se despedían…

- Sí… Hemos pasado tantos años juntos. Además, recuerda que él es mi prometido. Ya habló con mi mamá y ella estuvo de acuerdo en respetar el compromiso y formalizarlo en cuanto volviéramos a Sengoku Jidai… Pero con lo que ha pasado, no conviene que él regrese a Inu Youkai.

- ¿Por Naraku?

- Sí… Es probable que con la confianza que tu padre le ha dado, hasta trame algo en contra de Sesshoumaru. A tí ya te tiene amenazado, pero los habitantes de Inu Youkai ya te reconocen como el heredero y te defenderán, en cambio, por el tiempo que ha pasado, podrían desconfiar de Sessh…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kagome realmente no era "tan niña" como él pensaba. La chica en realidad sí se interesaba por todo aquello que pasaba alrededor suyo. Eso hizo que la amara aún más…

- Kagome, perdóname… He sido un tonto…

- ¿Un tonto?

- Sí, por desconfiar de ti… Anoche me hiciste muy feliz. Por eso me sentí muy herido cuando los ví juntos.

- Inuyasha… Hay algo que debes saber…

El repentino cambio de tono en su voz, le hizo tomarla en serio.

- Te escucho…

- Le he dicho a Sesshoumaru que me he enamorado de ti…

La confesión la sintió como una fría cubetada. Seguramente con eso había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

- Y… ¿Q-Qué t-te dijo?

- Que era normal que ocurriera. Siendo los únicos chicos que he conocido en mi vida… Pude haberme enamorado así de cualquiera que hubiese venido…

Inuyasha recordó a los gemelos de Red Clow y se estremeció. "Si ellos hubieran venido…" La idea le pareció tan aterradora que de inmediato la desechó.

- ¿Y no está molesto? Digo… ¿Conmigo?

- No.

Inuyasha suspiró demasiado rápido.

- Pero me dijo que el tiempo que estemos separados, debo aprender a discernir mis sentimientos. Ahora que voy a convivir con más gente, desarrollaré afinidades diferentes hacia muchas personas. Debo diferenciar entre amor, deseo, pasión e ilusión…

- Y amistad.- Finalizó Inuyasha:- Estoy seguro que harás muchos amigos.

- Sí… pero Sesshoumaru dice que a veces los amigos suelen herirte más que los enemigos… que la traición más dolorosa es la que viene de un amigo.

Inuyasha asintió. Había juzgado muy mal a su hermano. Todo este tiempo había pensado que se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Kagome cuando era niña, para comprometerla y hacerla suya cuando fuera mayor. Pero no había sido así. Sesshoumaru había sido para ella más que un amigo, hermano y compañero de juegos. Había llegado a conocerla y hasta tenía su absoluta confianza como para que ella le dijera de los sentimientos hacia su propio hermano, sin temerle. "Si me lo hubiera dicho a mí…" Y se estremeció de su propia reacción. "Probablemente hubiera ocurrido una tragedia. Soy tan impulsivo. En cambio, Sesshoumaru siempre piensa todo y es muy calculador. Sabe escuchar, es paciente y siempre es muy acertado para aconsejar."

Observó a Kagome. Ella había sido la hermana menor perfecta para Sesshoumaru. Pero no eran hermanos, así que no había impedimento para que se amaran. Por un momento dudó si le convendría a Kagome amarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Mmmmh?

- Te has quedado callado.

Empezó a acariciarle el cabello:- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

- ¿De qué?

- Creo que no soy bueno para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo… Soy muy temperamental e impulsivo. Me guío por mis instintos. Reacciono con furia cuando no me siento seguro y siempre pego primero y averiguo después. Creo que no te conviene amarme.

- Inuyasha…

Entonces, nuevamente los ojos de ella se humedecieron.

- Necesitas que amar a alguien que te brinde protección y seguridad. Alguien en quien confíes ciegamente… como Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Como Sesshoumaru? Creo que no entiendo…

Inuyasha vió hacia otro lado y aclaró su garganta. Lo que iba a decir sentía que salía de su corazón… y era la verdad.

- Por un momento me puse en el lugar de Sesshoumaru. Si tú hubieras venido a mí y me hubieras confesado que amabas a mi hermano, a pesar de estar comprometida conmigo… creo que te hubiera matado Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

- Soy muy celoso. Yo nunca permitiría que buscaras el amor en otra persona. Jamás te dejaría ser feliz con alguien más, porque estoy seguro que sólo yo podría darte la felicidad que quieres. Lucharía contra quien sea con tal de conseguirte para mí… aunque fuera contra tu voluntad. Sólo yo puedo amarte a tal extremo… de no dejarte vivir para que alguien más te disfrute. Yo… no soy bueno, Kagome, soy egoísta, soy… malo.

Kagome se sorprendió ante tal confesión, pero sus ojos se entornaron hacia el chico que más amaba y lo abrazó, con ternura.

- Eso es porque aún no has aprendido a amar de verdad… Yo puedo enseñarte.

Inuyasha la vió con sorpresa. Esperaba que huyera horrorizada por semejante confesión.

- ¿De verdad?

Kagome asintió, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y arrugando levemente la nariz ¡Cómo adoraba ése gesto suyo!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza:- Te amo Kagome…

- Y yo a ti, Inuyasha.- Le respondió prontamente.

- ¿Y Sesshoumaru?

- A él también lo amo…

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡No puedes dividir tu amor entre los dos!

Kagome sonrió ante el cambio tan rápido que presentaba Inuyasha.

- Es ahí donde te equivocas Inuyasha. Justamente ahí es donde empezaremos a trabajar.

- ¿Dónde ahí? – Le preguntó desconcertado.

- Inuyasha, el amor no se divide.

- ¿No? ¡Claro que sí! Si amas a dos personas, divides tu amor entre dos.

- Claro que no. El amor, si es de verdad no lo divides… si lo divides se debilita hasta morir… hasta desaparecer.

- ¿Entonces?

- El amor se multiplica, tonto.

- ¿Eh?

- Mira. Si sientes amor por alguien y encuentras a alguien más a quien amar, sólo aumentas la cantidad de amor para cada uno…

- ¿Es posible eso?

- Claro que es posible. Mira, mi nana y yo vivimos solas hasta que encontramos a Sesshoumaru. Ella siempre me amó muchísimo, pues decía que me amaba por tres. A través de mí, también amaba a Kikyo y a mi mamá. Cuando llegó Sesshoumaru, aumentó su amor, pues empezó a amar a su madre, a la tuya y hasta a tí, a través de él. Incluso me comentó que a tu padre también lo amaba como a un hijo.

- ¡Vaya! No lo imaginaba.

- Kaede me enseñó que hay que aprender a abrir el corazón a los demás. Darle oportunidad de compartir el amor que ellos tienen, pues siempre hay personas que pueden amarnos y que desean ser amadas. Si todos supieran y practicaran esa verdad… la guerra se acabaría.

- Creo que mi papá necesita de Kaede… le haría mucho bien charlar con ella.

- Pero Sesshoumaru me ha dicho que también hay que ser precavidos. No todos tienen amor en su corazón. También otros sentimientos que pueden dañarnos si les damos entrada a nuestro corazón.

- Entiendo… - Inuyasha se sentía renovado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Había convivido tres años con ellos y no se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que siempre habían tenido para con él. Vió a Kagome y realmente sintió que su corazón se había desprendido de algo que lo dañaba.

Se acercó a ella y sin decirle, la besó suavemente. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma. Entrelazaron sus manos y profundizaron el beso hasta que les faltó el aire.

- Kagome… debemos volver a la nave.

- Sí… mi amor.

CAP 31 PERAS, MANZANAS Y BESOS

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano. Inuyasha nunca se había sentido así. Siempre se había sentido inferior a su hermano e inseguro de sí mismo, por las constantes comparaciones. Pero la charla con Kagome le hizo sentir que no era así… ¿O sí?

- ¿Kagome?…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Sesshoumaru o yo?

La pregunta sorprendió a la chica:- Nunca lo había pensado.

- Bueno y… ¿Qué piensas ahora que te lo pregunté?

- Que no puedo compararlos.

- ¿Porqué? Debe ser uno el que bese mejor…

Kagome lo vió. Ya estaban casi cerca de la nave y la huerta de Kaede estaba cerca. Se acercó a un árbol y tomó dos frutos maduros y uno verde. Se acercó a otro árbol, diferente y tomó otro fruto maduro más y se sentó en el suelo, pidiéndole a Inuyasha que se acercara.

- Mira… ¿Ves estos frutos? – Como él asintiera prosiguió:- ¡Pruébalos!

Inuyasha obedeció. Mordió ambos frutos y los dos le parecieron deliciosos. Kagome hizo lo mismo.

- Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el más sabroso?

Inuyasha se desconcertó. De pronto supo porqué Kagome actuaba así.

- Pero… Yo soy más joven que Sessh y he convivido menos contigo. Estoy seguro que beso diferente…

Kagome le acercó el fruto verde y uno de los maduros:- ¡Pruébalos!

Inuyasha lo hizo. El fruto verde era ligeramente ácido, pero no desagradable. Más firme y menos jugoso, pero no por eso menos… rico. Así se lo hizo saber.

- Si te das cuenta pudiste compararlos, pero no es correcto, porque cada uno tiene sus propias cualidades que lo hacen único y especial. Delicioso en sí mismo, depende del gusto que tenga uno. Por eso no puedo comparar tus besos con los de Sessh, no sería justo para ti ni para él.

- Lo dices porque somos hermanos y nos parecemos, pero en realidad, somos diferentes…

Entonces Kagome tomó el fruto diferente y se lo dio a probar a Inuyasha, junto con uno de los primeros:- Ahora dime tú… ¿Cuál es el más sabroso?

Realmente eran frutos exquisitos… pero muy diferentes entre sí. Inuyasha se rindió.

- No puedo compararlos. Los dos son muy ricos.

- ¿Lo ves? Pedirme que compare tus besos con los de Sessh es lo mismo. Lo que siento por ustedes no me permite elegirlos arbitrariamente si uno besa mejor que el otro. Con Sessh me dí mi primer beso, pero contigo he aprendido a perfeccionarlos. La forma en cómo mueven los labios y la lengua los hace únicos para mí. Son los únicos besos que he probado y me siento feliz con ello. Por favor… no vuelvas a pedirme que elija ¿Sí?

- Está bien… siempre que sea yo la pera y Sessho la manzana.

- ¡Es un trato! – Rió Kagome.

Terminaron de comer los frutos y entraron a la nave. Kagome se dirigió a buscar a Kaede. Inuyasha se dirigió al centro de mando. Sesshoumaru seguía tecleando con rapidez unas coordenadas.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? – Le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Sí… Sabiendo que Kagome me ama, todo está bien para mí.

- Me alegro por ti hermano. Temía que hubieras malinterpretado las cosas.

- ¿Malinterpretado?

- Aclaremos esto:… - Se volvió a Inuyasha, clavándole esa hermosa mirada dorada que compartían:- … Dentro de cuatro años más, me presentaré en Sengoku Jidai y pediré la mano de Kagome en matrimonio. Si para ése día ella aún me ama y ha aclarado contigo que no siente más de lo que siente ahora, la convertiré en mi esposa. Si por el contrario, ha descubierto que lo que siente por tí es más fuerte que lo nuestro… entonces la liberaré de mi compromiso. Hasta entonces. Tienes cuatro años para conquistarla… completamente. ¿Entendido Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se fijó en la determinación de Sesshoumaru:- Entendido.

De pronto una duda lo asaltó:- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro que en cuatro años ella seguirá amándote?

- Porque la base más firme del amor es la confianza… Y yo confío plenamente en Kagome, así como ella, desde pequeña, confía en mí.

Eso lo congeló. Ciertamente, Kagome había demostrado una confianza ciega en Sessh y él le correspondía de la misma forma. Inuyasha sintió que debía aprender a amar verdaderamente a Kagome. Amarla de verdad.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora… Aprenderás a amarla. Con Kagome eso es muy fácil. Lo difícil es olvidarla…

"¿Acaso su hermano leía la mente?"

- Para que cambiemos el tema y te animes… te diré que ya localicé a nuestros padres.

- ¿En serio Sessh? – Le preguntó muy animado, acercándose al tablero de control.

- En serio. No suelo bromear con eso. El agujero negro que los absorbió tiene una espiral, así que, mediante los cálculos apropiados, es probable que podamos volverlos a ver…

- ¿Pronto?

- No muy pronto, pero sí algún día. La señal del TaiYoukai es fuerte por momentos, lo que significa que están en un sistema errante, como el de Evanescente. Es muy posible que al cambiar de sistema, en cualquier momento coincidamos. Por lo pronto, aún no aterriza en ninguna superficie. Hasta que lo haga podré obtener una lectura real de su posición.

- ¡Fantástico hermano! – Le dijo, casi abrazándolo, pero se contuvo. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta y se levantó y se volvió a él.

- Se hace así… - Le dijo y lo abrazó con firmeza. Inuyasha sintió como si fuera su padre quien lo abrazara y sin querer, derramó un par de lágrimas.

- Te extraño papá… - Susurró suavemente, sin pensar en lo que decía.

Sesshoumaru lo escuchó y sonrió levemente. Obviamente él nunca habría sabido expresarle así su cariño a su padre, pues su madre nunca se lo permitió, pero comprendió los sentimientos de su hermano.

- Y yo a ti, hijo.- Le respondió, también en un susurro. Inuyasha lo vió y le sonrió agradecido. La voz de Sesshoumaru era bastante parecida a la de su padre y escucharlo decir eso lo había consolado mucho.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se ven tan lindos los dos que me los comería a besos! – Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha, recordando la charla de la tarde le preguntó:- ¿Peras o manzanas?

Sesshoumaru sólo los miraba, desconcertado.

- Creo que tomaré… ¡Un durazno! – Dijo Kagome, muy divertida.

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años. Mi única aportación es adaptarle los personajes de Inuyasha… Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… Recuerden que es un Fic. (Creo que aquí debo ponerle AU).

NOTA 2: Las siguientes acciones se realizaron en el mismo espacio de tiempo que las acciones del capítulo anterior (es decir, durante la misma mañana, sólo que en diferente lugar)

NOTA 3: El capítulo "Enemigo mío" lo presento simultáneamente, pues se desarrolla en el mismo espacio temporal que las acciones presentes. En el original, se presenta como un capítulo más del segundo "Libro" pero, considerando que se desarrolla en este espacio de tiempo, consideré prudente y para su comprensión presentarlo así. Por cierto, contiene algo de violencia, lemon intenso y otros términos que desconozco y que podrían parecer inapropiados, pero trataré de editarlos. (que quede claro que NO apruebo la violencia, salvo para fines creativos en este fic.)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 32 REENCUENTROS Y COMPROMISO

Poco después del escándalo provocado en el Consejo, Kikyo pasó a su habitación para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. La reunión había sido agotadora y muy aburrida. Además, estaba el hecho que aún no desayunaba y había quedado con Jakotsu de verse en el comedor. Deseaba verse linda para él.

Luego de la reunión, Jakotsu había salido a recibir a la flota que recién llegaba de Orión. Tras verificar que todos estuvieran a salvo, solicitó que, en cuanto llegaran los generales Suikotsu y Renkotsu, debían buscarle en el comedor del palacio.

Cuando llegó al comedor, lo esperaba la chica de sus sueños. Kikyo lucía un hermoso vestido amplio, ceñido en el busto y tirantes, en color blanco con pequeñas flores de cerezo en la orilla. Al verlo entrar, se olvidó de los modales y corrió hacia él, arrojándose en sus brazos, como si lo viera después de mil años. Jakotsu, no acostumbrado a semejantes demostraciones de afecto, la recibió con la sorpresa en la cara y parpadeó un par de veces más antes de darse cuenta que tenía los labios de Kikyo sobre los suyos.

- ¡¡K-Ki…Kiky-chan!! – Balbuceó apenas pudo separarse de la niña.

- ¡Jako-kun, mi amor! – le dijo emocionada, abrazándose a él.

Jakotsu reaccionó, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Justo se volvía a acercar para besarla cuando…

- ¡¡Apenas nos vamos y se te suben los humos!! ¿No te basta con ser la niñera imperial? ¿Ahora quieres ser la nueva emperatriz? - La voz de Renkotsu se dejó escuchar, con burla.

Suikotsu se acercó y gentilmente lo palmeó en la espalda:- No le hagas caso, Jakotsu. Está envidioso que a ti te tocó una princesa y a él le tocan puras sirvientas…

- ¡No son sirvientas! ¡Kitana y Jade son las guardaespaldas de Midoriko y son excelentes guerreras! – Se defendió, molesto:- Y para que te enteres, son excelentes amantes.

- Pero como mujeres son un fracaso…- Recalcó Jakotsu:- No son femeninas ni delicadas como debería ser una verdadera tennyo… Ni parecen ser de Luna Amazonia.

Suikotsu vio con ternura a la chica que Jakotsu tenía en brazos y le sonrió. Kikyo se separó de su amado, para estrechar con cariño a aquel que siempre consideró su padre y demostrarle que estaba feliz de verlo de regreso y a salvo.

- Suikotsu-sama, estoy feliz de verte… - Le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

- ¿Y yo qué, pequeña revoltosa? ¿Acaso estoy pintado?- Reclamó Renkotsu.

Para Kikyo, Renkotsu era el molesto hermano mayor que nunca falta en la vida de una chica. Aquel que siempre se comía su postre y la molestaba haciéndola enfadar con sobrenombres. Pero también el hermano que le enseñaba ciencias y su exigente maestro de cibernética, el que siempre estaba ahí para protegerla. Aunque nunca le demostrara que la amaba, sabía que en ése corazón de condominio, famoso por enamorar a cuanto ejemplar femenino se le cruzara enfrente, sin importar raza, credo, especie o planeta de origen, había una habitación exclusivamente para ella.

- Sí hermano Renkotsu, estás pintado de la cara… - Le contestó riendo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo y besarlo. Al sentir los brazos de la chica, Renkotsu cerró los ojos, pero, casi al instante se separó de ella, haciendo una fingida mueca de asco.

- ¡Hwuakala! ¡Me dejaste babeado! Aún eres una mocosa. Mejor vete a que tu nana te cambie el pañal…- le dijo, pues al ser más alto y musculoso que Jakotsu, con facilidad la alzó como a un bebé y la dejó en brazos de su amado, quien la recibió amoroso.

Jakotsu dejó que apoyara sus pies en el suelo y se dirigieron al comedor. El desayuno estaba servido.

- Así que… ¿Ahora ya son prometidos? – preguntó Suikotsu, adoptando un papel de padre:- ¿No creen que están grandecitos para tomar en serio este juego?

- ¿Grandecitos? – Dijo Renkotsu:- ¡Éste par de mocosas se dan un beso y creen que están enamoradas! - Se volvió molesto hacia Suikotsu:- ¿Por qué no te haces cargo y les das de nalgadas para que se quiten esas ideas de la cabeza? ¡¡A las dos!!

- Hermano Renkotsu…- Empezó a decir Jakotsu con seriedad:- ¿Acaso no sabes de la situación actual?

- ¿Qué situación? –Preguntó Renkotsu.

Jakotsu lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido desde la noche anterior. Se quedó pasmado. Suponía que Midoriko no tardaría en aparecer. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Suikotsu, mientras se levantaba de golpe de la mesa.

- ¡¡Es tu culpa!! ¡¡Se supone que tú la estabas cuidando!!

- ¡Yo le avisé a tiempo y la orden que ella dio…!

- ¡¡No importa la orden que ella diera!! ¡¡Tu deber era traerla de regreso!! ¡¡Se lo prometiste!!

Suikotsu se quedó sin palabras. Era verdad…

_Midoriko se subió a su nave y la encendió. En la estratosfera del planeta la esperaba su escuadrón de ataque. Veinte cazas listos para responder a su orden. "Shichinintai 2" Se comunicó con ella._

_- "Emperatriz Midoriko… ¿Ya estás lista?"_

_- Sí general Renkotsu. Podemos partir. – Le respondió._

"_Shichinintai 3" intervino:- "No temas Midoriko, __**volverás a casa**__. Renkotsu y yo te protegeremos… como siempre"_

_- Gracias Suikotsu. Mi vida y el Imperio esta en sus manos. ¡Vámonos!_

Volvió de sus recuerdos rápidamente. Su rostro reflejó una verdadera preocupación.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo sabemos si está siquiera con vida?

- Sí lo está… aunque no creo que dure mucho.

Renkotsu estaba furioso:- ¡¡Si ése perro maldito la toca yo lo mato!!

- ¡Cálmate Renkotsu! Guarda tus celos. Inu No Taisho no le hará daño… si es que está con ella.

- Seguro.- Dijo Jakotsu:- Según Sesshoumaru, la protegerá hasta tener el exclusivo placer de matarla personalmente o…

- ¿O qué?

Tapó con sus manos los oídos de Kikyo:-…o hasta hacerle el amor. Lo que ocurra primero.

Nunca lo hubiera dicho. Ambos generales enrojecieron de la rabia, pero Suikotsu se controlaba mejor. Era sabido que desde la muerte de Bankotsu, Renkotsu y él pretendían a Midoriko, pero ella siempre los trató con mucho cariño, como los hermanos de su esposo. Nunca les dio a entender que aceptaba sus ofrecimientos amorosos.

En el caso de Renkotsu, todos aseguraban que se trataba de un capricho. Que sólo le bastaría un acostón con la hermosa emperatriz para saciar su deseo sexual por ella. Sólo Renkotsu sabía que realmente estaba enamorado, desde el día que la vio, vestida de novia, casándose con su hermano Bankotsu. El día que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, fué justo el día en que ya no tenía posibilidades de acercarse a ella. Desde entonces, buscaba a Midoriko en cuanta hembra se le cruzara enfrente, sin encontrarla nunca.

El caso de Suikotsu era distinto. El destino quiso que fuera Bankotsu y no él, quien la viera primero. Se enamoró desde que su hermano se la presentó pero siempre guardó sus sentimientos, para no incomodarla. Por su temperamento tímido, nunca se acercó a ninguna mujer, aunque siempre tenía un séquito de ellas dispuesto a sus deseos. Sólo la amaba a ella. Vivía por ella y fueron sus brazos quienes la consolaron cuando supo que Bankotsu había muerto y desaparecido su pequeña Kagome. Se convirtió en el padre perfecto para Kikyo. Lo único que hacía falta, era tener a Midoriko como mujer, pero, al igual que a Renkotsu, ella siempre lo mantuvo a distancia, por respeto a la memoria de su esposo.

Kikyo terminaba su desayuno y observaba a los tres hombres en silencio. Amaba a ésos hombres tal y como siempre había sido: A Suikotsu como su padre, a Renkotsu, como su hermano y a Jakotsu, como el amor de su vida. No entendía porque Renkotsu querría ser esposo de su mamá, si prácticamente se comportaba con ella como un adolescente inmaduro y repleto de hormonas, siempre preparado con una erección a la menor provocación. En cambio, Suikotsu era el padre amoroso que siempre la educó como una hija. No había duda en ello. Sólo que… a Midoriko no le despertaba interés. Para ella simplemente era un "padre sustituto", para Kikyo, no un esposo para ella.

- Si me disculpan, me retiro a practicar con mi arco… - Dijo Kikyo, levantándose de la mesa, pero fue detenida por Jakotsu.

- Nada de eso. A partir de ahora, estudiarás las reglas de etiqueta necesarias para comportarte en sociedad. Llamaré a lady Naomi para que empiece a educarte…

- Pero Jako-kun.- Se quejó:- Debo practicar para ser la mejor guerrera, como mi madre.

- Tendrás un horario para tus entrenamientos, pero la prioridad es educarte bien. – Le dijo, muy serio:- Espero de mi prometida, que sea una dama perfecta, que me sienta orgulloso de ella en las ceremonias dentro y fuera del Imperio.

- ¡Siempre has dicho que no existe la dama perfecta Jako-kun! – Le reclamó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Para su sorpresa, Jakotsu se giró con elegancia impecable y la retó.

- Yo lo soy…

Kikyo volteó a ver a los otros dos hombres, que asintieron, reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Jakotsu.

- Hasta que me superes… - Le dijo, seductor:- Dejaré que vuelvas a tu entrenamiento de espartana salvaje y psicópata. Mientras, te quiero practicando las reglas de urbanidad seis horas diarias ¿Entendido?

- ¿Y si no quiero? – retó Kikyo, con el mismo tono que usaría una niña caprichosa.

Jakotsu se acercó lo suficiente para dejarle sentir su aliento en su cuello, para hacerla estremecer mientras le susurraba:- Aunque me muera por dentro, mi pequeña diosa, nuestro compromiso se termina aquí.- Luego se fijó en sus ojos, húmedos y suplicantes:- Me duele ver en ti, que eres orgullosa… _como cualquier mujer_.

"¿_Como cualquier mujer?" _ Eso le dolió de verdad. Nunca la había considerado "mujer". Lo amaba y no deseaba perderlo. Después de todo, una diosa suele dar concesiones a quien la adora. Y Jakotsu le había demostrado que la adoraba de verdad ¿Porqué no concederle su petición? Tal vez hasta le convenía aprender ¿No?

- J-Jako-kun… - Le susurró mientras se acercaba, suplicante y llorosa. Pero la mirada de él era tranquila pero firme… Como toda una dama, mantenía sus emociones bajo control en público.

- … Acepto. – Dijo ella, tan quedito pero perceptible. Jakotsu la escuchó y se acercó abrazarla, mientras les hacía señas a sus hermanos, para verlos después. Deseaba un momento a solas con su amada. En cuanto se retiraron, le habló.

- Kikyo… Debo haberte parecido duro pero trata de entender. Mi reina me nombró tu tutor. Has dejado de ser una niña pequeña. Ahora eres una señorita que necesita esmerarse en su educación y modales. Te estás convirtiendo en una muy hermosa mujer. Pero no basta ser mujer para ser una dama y yo, soy una prueba de eso. Serás la reina de Sengoku hasta que aparezca tu madre y tu hermana, la líder militar. No espero que Kagome sepa de modales, pero tú sí. Quiero sentirme orgulloso de convertir en mi mujer a mi princesa, a la más exquisita dama de Sengoku… Te amo Kikyo, nunca lo dudes. Y siempre velaré por tu bienestar y tu felicidad.

Dicho esto, se acercó a besarla con mucha ternura.

Kikyo lo había escuchado con atención y, mientras se besaban, se dio cuenta que su relación no sólo era un capricho a sus deseos. Él había aceptado un verdadero compromiso con ella y con su madre. Pero hasta entonces, ella había creído que sólo se trataba de besos y escarceos atrevidos, que le permitieran jugar con fuego sin quemarse. Pero el asunto era serio y era momento de aceptarlo como tal. Ser prometida de un general y de su propio tutor, implicaba una responsabilidad más allá del simple deseo de probar su piel bajo las sabanas o bañarse juntos.

A partir de ése día, Kikyo empezó a prepararse para ser una verdadera dama.

ENEMIGO MIO – Capítulo uno- Advertencia: Angustia.

Lo último que recordaba, era la trasmisión de "Shichinintai 3"

_- "¡Midoriko! ¡La estrella Arebo se convirtió en supernova! ¡Debes activar el hiperimpulsor y salir de ahí!"_

_- _¡Sólo un disparo más y lo derribaré, Suikotsu! ¡Saca al resto de la flota para que no corran peligro!

- _"¡¡¿¿Y TÚ??!!"_

- Si con este disparo elimino definitivamente a Taisho, valdrá la pena mi sacrificio…

- _"¡¿Y tus hijas?!"_

- Mis hijas lo entenderán. Sabrán que lo hice por amor a ellas… y a su futuro. No quiero que continúe la guerra después de esto. ¡¡Quiero paz para mis hijas!!

- _"¡¡MIDORIKO!!"_

- Te escucho, Shichinintai 3, cambio.

_- "Yo…"_

- ¿Suikotsu?

- _"Yo te amo, Midoriko… y sé que sabes que Renkotsu también te ama…"_

- Sí… lo sé. Y se los agradezco. Lo único que siento es no haberles correspondido a ninguno. Pero mi corazón… se quemó junto a Bankotsu.

- _"Lo siento linda, pero no puedo evitar amarte…"_

- Prométeme que cuidarás de mis hijas, Suikotsu. Sé que te hubiera gustado que hubieran sido tuyas.

- _"Desde este momento, lo son, mi amor."_

- Gracias Suikotsu. Te debo una.

- _"Cuídate Midoriko… Adiós."_

- ¡Hasta pronto, general Suikotsu! ¡Deséeme suerte!

- _"¡Que tengas suerte… mi amor!"_

Midoriko apagó el trasmisor y tragó el nudo. Conociendo a Suikotsu, sabía que éste había necesitado de mucho valor para decirle que la amaba justo en ese momento. Preparó el último misil y apuntó hacia el TaiYoukai, que volaba frente a ella.

"¡Fuego!" En ese momento disparó y esperando ver volar en llamas a la nave enemiga, con verdadero terror notó que la nave envuelta en llamas _era la propia_.

"¡La supernova!" Pensó, pero al tratar de activar el hiperimpulsor, notó que los controles se derretían ante sus ojos. "¡Voy a morir!" Pensó y empezó a llorar angustiada, pensando en sus dos hijas, principalmente en Kagome, a quien nunca había estrechado en brazos, sólo visto a través del tocador de Kikyo.

Se sintió envuelta en fuego. Las llamas quemaban su traje y su piel. El dolor físico era intenso, pero era mayor el recordar a Kagome, a Kikyo, a Kaede… y a Bankotsu.

Escuchó un estruendo y notó como la nave se comprimía como una lata al vacío. Sintió su cuerpo aprisionarse entre los hierros calientes y sin evitarlo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que su vida terminara con ése último aliento…

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años… Ya saben lo que sigue. Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: También saben que algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: En ocasiones, las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) Así que podría parecer que ha pasado más tiempo entre una acción y otra, pero no es así.

NOTA 3: Me animé a presentar el capítulo "Enemigo mío", pues se desarrolla en el mismo espacio temporal que las acciones recientes tanto en Sengoku como en Evanescente. Aclarando: El primer "Stage" es lo que ocurrió con Midoriko justo cuando cortó su comunicación con Suikotsu. Recordemos que la primera en "sentir" que Midoriko estaba en peligro fue Kagome y fue porque en ella precisamente pensaba su madre ante su inminente muerte. Es decir, lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, se podría decir que era lo que soñaba Kagome, su "pesadilla". En cambio, con Kikyo fue distinto, porque ella escuchó cuando su madre se perdía y sólo "sintió" las reacciones de Kagome, por eso ella se recuperó más rápido.

Por cierto… "Enemigo mío" será el capítulo final de cada episodio. Los capítulos del primer libro seguirán igual que siempre.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 33 PLANES MALIGNOS

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Sengoku Jidai… En Inu Youkai, celebraban una reunión urgente. Todas las razas del planeta acordaban, ante la posible muerte del emperador y ausencia del último heredero, proclamar al planeta como "Youkai".

En medio de los debates, había quien defendiera la teoría que Inu No Taisho aún estuviera vivo. Lord Kouga, quien fungía como comandante general y jefe de los okamis, una de las razas que habitaban el planeta, planteaba la posibilidad de buscarlo, pero Lord Dai Youko, gobernante de los kitsunes y primer kyubi, desechaba la idea.

- ¡No podemos desperdiciar nuestros recursos en una búsqueda inútil! La explosión de Arebo acabó con media flota. Seguramente su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas radioactivas.

- ¡Pero es posible que sobreviviera si activó el escudo protector! – Espetó Kouga al recio gobernante, quien lo consideraba su enemigo desde que rehusara desposar a su hija Youko, aún sin conocerla, pues Kouga prefería entretenerse con humanas dóciles y sin poderes, que enfrentar a una temperamental kitsune, que aunque era muy hermosa, había escuchado que era de cuidado.

Dai Youko lo vio con odio:- Está bien… Por tu lealtad someteremos a votación la decisión si vas o no a buscarlo. Mientras tanto, el Gran Consejo Youkai dirigirá el Imperio en la ausencia de Inu No Taisho… - Sentenció con voz profunda:- Y pasando a otro asunto…

- Es mi deseo integrarme al Gran Consejo Youkai…- Dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Naraku, vestido con una piel de saru y llevando del brazo a Kagura, irrumpió con soberbia.

- Soy el asesor científico del emperador y creo ya haberme merecido mi lugar en este consejo…

- ¡¡No eres bienvenido Naraku!! – Dijo con voz chillona Hanrahan, líder de los nezumi:- ¡¡Tú ni siquiera eres de aquí!!

- ¡¡Yo nací en este planeta!! – Respondió furioso Naraku, soltando a Kagura, quien lo veía sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor.

- Pero no eres un youkai puro…- le aclaró Ran-mao, princesa de los nekos:- En realidad eres un hanyou… una especie inferior.

- Sí… y como tal ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ¡No eres digno de pisar esta sala o hasta el castillo! – Le espetó Ita, el señor de los itachis, con la misma furia que Naraku expresara. Ante el claro rechazo de los principales jefes del consejo, tuvo que calmarse.

- El emperador Inu No Taisho me ha honrado con privilegios que me permiten asistir a las sesiones del Consejo Youkai… sólo expresaba mi deseo de participar activamente en las votaciones…- Dijo, bajando y controlando el tono de su voz

Lord Kouga lo vio con desconfianza. A pesar de su extrema juventud, era el comandante en jefe de la defensa del planeta y muy apreciado por Inu No Taisho. Por su arrogancia, tal vez veía en él a su desaparecido hijo Sesshoumaru.

- Tú lo has dicho, Naraku. Los privilegios que te otorgó Inu No Taisho sólo te permiten asistir, no proponer ni votar… - Le aclaró, con claro enojo ante el descarado científico.

- Yo votaría porque fueras a buscarlo… - Le dijo, provocándolo. Kouga se puso muy serio:- Yo también estoy preocupado.

Kouga amaba a Inu No Taisho como a un padre y cualquier posibilidad de encontrarlo calmaría su inquietud… Pero prefería escuchar la opinión del gobernante kyubi, antes de darle su confianza al científico loco.

- Pues yo, propongo que se busque primero a Inuyasha…- Dijo una voz:- Como el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, le corresponde estar al frente del Imperio.

Todos buscaron de dónde salía, hasta que se fijaron en el "punto" que saltaba del brazo de Lord Dai Youko.

- ¡¡¿¿MYOGA??!! ¡¡¿¿Dónde estabas??!! – Preguntó Kouga:- Se supone que como niñera, deberías estar con tu príncipe y no aquí.

- ¿¿Niñera?? ¡¡¡SOY EL TUTOR IMPERIAL!! – Le contestó la pulga:- Y hay algo muy importante que debo decirles… pero…- Se volvió hacia Naraku:- sólo a los honorables miembros del Gran Consejo Youkai.

Naraku se molestó. Por culpa de esa pulga había perdido a su espécimen… Dos veces.

- Vámonos Kagura. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí…- le dijo a la joven, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada, estudiando a cada miembro del consejo y tomando nota mental de sus características… tal vez para otro experimento.

- Sí mi señor.- Respondió sumisa y le tomó del brazo. Juntos salieron del Gran Salón.

- ¡Ésos malditos! – Masculló en cuanto se cerró la puerta:- ¡Pagarán muy caro todas estas humillaciones! ¡Juro que me vengaré de cada uno!

Kagura sólo acertó a bajar la cabeza mientras pensaba en una idea que proponerle a su amante, que le permitiera desquitarse de los youkais.

- Kagura… Tengo una idea…- Le dijo, volviéndose hacia ella. La mirada que le dirigió la estremeció:- Hay una forma de darles lo que quieren…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, mi señor?

- Hay que trabajar, Kagura. Somos científicos, nunca lo olvides.

Repentinamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Era tanta su ansiedad y pasión por empezar a trabajar, que se sintió atraído hacia su mujer.

- Pero antes… te necesito… a solas.

Ella sonrió. Le encantaban esos arrebatos. Demostraba su pasión y era totalmente para ella. Se felicitó dentro de sí, recordando que había sido ella quien había provocado la muerte de Izayoi mediante un medicamento que la hizo desangrarse hasta morir. Ni siquiera la legendaria perla de Shikón la hubiera salvado en caso de haberla tenido. Si Izayoi aún estuviera con vida, probablemente Naraku seguiría enamorado de ella. Se dirigieron juntos al departamento que compartían. Mañana, empezarían a trabajar… en su venganza.

Detrás del la puerta, Myoga saltaba de oreja a oreja relatando las verdaderas intenciones de Naraku. Cuando terminó, estaba exhausto.

- Entonces… Todo este tiempo nuestro emperador ha sido engañado por ése traidor… - Dijo Kouga, sumamente enfadado.- ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en él!

- Lo importante aquí, Lord Kouga, es que hemos sido bendecidos con las revelaciones que traerán victoria al Imperio Youkai…- Dijo Dai Youko.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, mi lord? – preguntó Kouga, descubriendo intenciones ocultas en la palabras del kitsune.

- Que en caso de que Inu no Taisho no sobreviviera, tenemos un emperador legítimo, en espera de un trono y una esposa.

Kouga lo vio horrorizado. "¿Acaso ése demente planeaba apoderarse del imperio desposando a Youko con… Sesshoumaru?"

- No hablará en serio, mi lord… - Empezó a decir. Dai Youko lo vio y lo calmó.

- Tranquilo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Inu no Taisho es mi mejor amigo, pero también hay que velar por la seguridad y bienestar del Imperio. Somos una nación poderosa, con líderes fuertes. No hay nada que temer.

- Pero… ¿Y mi señor Inu No Taisho? – Le preguntó, con cierto resquemor.

- Te encomiendo su búsqueda inmediatamente. Myoga y el comandante Kaoru Kawahira se encargarán de localizar al príncipe Inuyasha, que a estas alturas ya debe haberse enterado de lo de su padre y debemos protegerlo de Naraku. Mi hija Youko dirigirá la búsqueda de Lord Sesshoumaru, en absoluto secreto, para evitar que Naraku se entere… ¿Estamos de acuerdo, mis señores? – Dijo Dai Youko, enfatizando lo último con una reverencia. Todos asintieron. Kouga respiró profundamente. Pero algo le decía que no debía tranquilizarse… tan pronto.

- Bueno, por lo pronto, haremos una alianza con Sengoku. Una tregua que nos permita reorganizarnos hasta que vuelvan nuestros líderes principales. Según sabemos, también la emperatriz Midoriko está desaparecida…

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que propones mi lord? – Preguntó Ran-mao, adivinando las intenciones del kitsune.

- Que un representante de este Gran Consejo se comprometa con una hija de Sengoku… así estableceremos una tregua.

- ¿Ya tienes en mente a alguien? – Preguntó Hanrahan. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia el más joven integrante del consejo.

- Sabemos que Midoriko tiene dos hijas… mellizas.

El aludido empezó a sudar frío. No le gustaban los compromisos.

- Y-Yo… e-estaré ocupado.

- Ése no es problema. Sólo se realiza la ceremonia de compromiso y te vas a tu misión. La prioridad es parar la guerra.

- ¿Y qué tal si no me gusta?

- Sabemos que tu debilidad… son las humanas. Exactamente como Inu No Taisho.

Kouga suspiró derrotado:- Está bien… Lo haré.

Esta vez no había escapatoria. El Consejo confiaba en él y apoyaba a Dai Youko. No era personal. Sólo sería un compromiso social por el bien del planeta.

Sólo esperaba que la elegida fuera hermosa y complaciente.

ENEMIGO MIO – Capítulo dos- Advertencia: Angustia.

Lo último que recordaba, era la voz de Kouga a través del trasmisor.

- "¡Mi señor! ¡¡La estrella Arebo está por explotar!!"

- Saca a los que puedas Kouga. Yo me encargo de "La Sacerdotisa"

- "Pero señor… podría ser peligroso…"

- ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN, COMANDANTE!!

- "E-Entendido… mi señor. Que tenga suerte"

- Gracias Kouga. Te encargo que busquen a Inuyasha y coordina el consejo. Que Dai Youko lo dirija hasta que llegue Inuyasha y que lo asesore en lo necesario.

- "Como ordene, mi señor"

- Hasta pronto… hijo.

Kouga alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por Inu No Taisho.

- "Hasta pronto… padre." – Y cortó la comunicación.

Inu No Taisho vio al frente y descubrió los ojos de Midoriko sobre él. Estaba lista para atacar. Pero se fijó que detrás de ella, empezaba a expandirse una marejada de fuego y radiación. Pensó en activar el escudo, pero notó que a ella la habían dejado sola.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó dentro de sí. Sería la solución a sus problemas pero… sus recuerdos lo traicionaron. Recordó las veces que se encontró con Midoriko en la Academia y esbozó una sonrisa… "¡Malditas mujeres!"

Rápidamente se colocó sobre ella, haciendo girar su caza sobre su nave, justo en el momento en el que ella disparaba. En ése momento activó su escudo, cubriendo dentro del mismo a "La Sacerdotisa".

El campo magnético no pudo evitar que ambas naves se quemaran. El vórtice se formó y empezó a absorberlos, comprimiendo las pequeñas naves con fuerza, haciéndolas girar rápidamente. De esta forma, empezaron a congelarse. Del infierno habían pasado a la repentina compresión y luego, al hielo intenso. Perdió el sentido pensando en la emperatriz… si su esfuerzo había valido la pena… "Ella ¿Se salvaría?".

CONTINUARA…

Vocabulario:

Inukami: Perro divino.

Itachi: comadreja.

Kitsune: zorro.

Neko: gato.

Nezumi: rata.

Okami: lobo.

Saru: simio.

DISCLAIMER ADICIONALES:

Dai Youko, Youko y Kaoru Kawahira son del anime Inukami! © Arisawa Mamizu.

Hanrahan, es el "Rey Rata", de la serie animada de TV Las Tortugas Ninja © Eastman y Laird

Ran-mao, es un personaje del anime Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

Ita, es un OC, parecido a Tachi el mapache amigo de Miroku, personaje de Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años… Ya saben lo que sigue. Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: También saben que algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: En ocasiones, las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) Así que podría parecer que ha pasado más tiempo entre una acción y otra, pero no es así.

NOTA 3: Me animé a presentar el capítulo "Enemigo mío", pues se desarrolla en el mismo espacio temporal que las acciones recientes tanto en Sengoku como en Evanescente. Aclarando: El segundo "Stage" es lo que ocurrió con Inu Taisho, mientras enfrentaba a Midoriko.

Por cierto… "Enemigo mío" será el capítulo final de cada episodio. Los capítulos del primer libro seguirán igual que siempre.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 34 COMPROMISOS INESPERADOS

_En Evanescente:_ Siendo apenas la mañana del segundo día desde la desaparición de Midoriko, Kaede terminaba de empacar lo necesario para regresar a Sengoku. Mientras, observaba a Inuyasha y a Kagome jugando mientras preparaban la comida. En su corazón, sabía que no era en las condiciones más deseadas, pero lo importante era volver, lo antes posible. Kikyo necesitaba de cuidados y consejos y Kagome, validar sus estudios. Pero en el caso de Inuyasha… Era muy probable que, por la guerra, al llegar tuvieran que separarse.

Sesshoumaru, desde la desaparición de su padre y de Midoriko, no había dormido. Acababa de triangular una nueva posición de "La Sacerdotisa" y del "TaiYoukai", pues ambas naves contaban con códigos parecidos. Estaba seguro que ya habían aterrizado. Pero debido al sistema errático de Evanescente, su señal se desplazaba continuamente. Pero al menos había una cosa segura. ¡Estaban juntos! Había localizado ambas naves en el mismo planeta, aún no identificado. De inmediato se comunicó a Sengoku, para informar a Jakotsu.

- "_¡Esa es una buena noticia, Sesshoumaru-sama!_" – Le dijo Jakotsu.:- "_Pero creo que informar al Consejo sería muy precipitado. Lo mejor será esperar a confirmarlo. ¿Qué te parece?_"

- Tienes razón. Por cierto… ¿Qué has sabido de Inu Youkai?

- "_¿Lo más reciente? Que ya no se llama "Inu Youkai". Ahora se llama simplemente Youkai_"

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- "_Los principales líderes de cada raza que habita ése planeta lo decidió, ahora que tu padre está ausente. Son regidos por un tal Dai Youko… Y por cierto, están buscando a Inuyasha_."

- ¿Naraku?

- "_Dicen… pero también un grupo de inukamis comandados por un tal Kaoru Kawahira y su tutor Myoga. Para mí que se trata de un harén con pulgas_."

"Inukamis…" Sesshoumaru recordó que existía en su planeta, un pequeño clan. Los que, a diferencia de los inuyoukais, emanaban energía purificada y siempre estaban al servicio de un humano, mediante un "contrato". Eran una raza deidificada y no eran bien vistos por las demás razas del planeta, por su estrecha relación con los humanos. Recordaba especialmente a una que había sido su amiga. Una inukami llamada Nadeshiko.

- Los inukamis no son de temer, y si es Myoga quien busca a Inuyasha debe ser por algo importante.

- "_Debe ser para comprometerlo en matrimonio con alguien. Los rumores dicen que los youkais quieren una alianza mediante un matrimonio arreglado_"

- Espero que la alianza no sea con Sengoku…

- "_¿Quieres que continúe la guerra, mi lord?"_

- Si estas dispuesto a ceder a Kikyo, mi lord, por mi no hay problema…

- "_¡Kikyo es mi prometida! " – _Reclamó, como niña peleando por su muñeca.

- Pues Kagome es MI prometida y no pienso cederla tan fácilmente… a nadie. – Diciendo esto, se giró a ver hacia la cocina, donde Inuyasha y Kagome se arrojaban puñados de harina y cáscaras de verdura respectivamente y sonrió, corroborando que aún eran demasiado niños para pensar en serio en el amor... y menos aún, en el matrimonio.

- "_Lo mío es oficial, mi lord. El Consejo de Sengoku ya está enterado"_.

- ¿Lo sabe Midoriko, mi lord?

- "_Er… No. Ella sabe lo que siento por su hija, pero no lo del compromiso_."

- Pues Midoriko aprobó mi compromiso con Kagome desde hace seis años. Tengo testigos.

- "_Pues yo también. El Consejo completo lo sabe"_.

- Pero vale más la palabra de la madre de la novia y no la tienes… Yo sí. – Concluyó triunfante.

- "_Aquí el asunto es… que si vuelven Inuyasha y Kagome, los Consejos de ambos planetas decidirán por ellos."_

Tras una breve pausa, el plateado agregó:- Los youkais podrían decidirse por Kikyo. Kagome es todo un animal salvaje.

- "_Si es un animal salvaje, los youkais se identificarán más con ella y no con Kikyo, quien es una toda dama."_

- ¡Touché! – Afirmó Sesshoumaru, aceptando su derrota con una leve sonrisa.

Al momento, una trasmisión desde la Academia llegaba a Sengoku.

_En Sengoku: _Desde el Centro de comunicaciones del Palacio Imperial, Jakotsu charlaba en privado con Sesshoumaru, aunque era del conocimiento del personal operativo –Y secreto del centro de comunicaciones- que se trataba de Lord Sesshoumaru, el príncipe de Inu Youkai.

- "_¿Lord Jakotsu?_"

- Adelante, comandante Moushin… - Dijo Jakotsu, intercomunicando ambas trasmisiones, para que Sesshoumaru también pudiera escuchar la charla, intuyendo que también le concernía.

- "_Me acaba de informar mi contacto en Youkai, de los planes que ha tomado el Gran Consejo… y no son buenas noticias mi lord."_

- ¿Involucran… bodas arregladas? – Preguntó Jakotsu, con cierta preocupación.

- "_Así es_." – Le confirmó Moushin, por lo que Jakotsu hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Entre quienes? – Le preguntó, orando dentro de sí, que no pronunciara el nombre de su niña.

- "_Para empezar, la tregua temporal se establecerá mediante el compromiso de Lady Kikyo con Lord Kouga, comandante okami de las Fuerzas Imperiales del Youkai"_.

- ¡Oh! N-No es posible… - Dijo, aflojando su cuerpo sobre la silla, en pose de diva dramática.

- "_¡Te lo dije!"…_ - Dijo Sesshoumaru, un tanto triunfante.

- "…_Y como se enteraron que Lord Sesshoumaru está vivo, a él lo comprometieron con Lady Youko, para dirigir el Gran Consejo Youkai, durante la ausencia de su padre." – _Dijo Moushin, completando la información_._

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – Rió Jakotsu, tan estruendosamente como pudo, divertido por la ironía.:- ¡Jaque mate!

- "_¡N-No puede ser…! ¿Youko? ¿La kitsune?" _– Preguntó Sesshoumaru, sin creerlo_._

- "_Esa misma_…" – Confirmó Moushin, pero reaccionó al notar que no se trataba de Jakotsu:- "_¿Quién habla?"_

- "_Lord Sesshoumaru, comandante Moushin, desde Evanescente. Le informo que ya están preparándose Lady Kagome y Lord Inuyasha para su llegada a la Academia"_.

- "_Creo que no les conviene presentarse…_" – Dijo Moushin, con tono preocupado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, gordo? – Preguntó Jakotsu, recuperándose con su tono habitual de diva.

- "_Se rumora que como Inuyasha es hanyou, el Gran Consejo Youkai decidió que quedara bajo la tutela del Dr. Naraku…"_ - Dijo Moushin.

- "_¡NO! ¡No puedo permitir eso!" _– Dijo Sesshoumaru, sumamente alterado_._

_- "Y el Consejo Imperial acordó que lo mejor para Kagome, es que entrene con las Tennyos de Luna Amazonia…" – _Completó el comandante-director.

- ¡Ellos no pueden decidir eso! – Dijo Jakotsu, alterándose también.:- ¡Se supone que estudiaría contigo!

- "_¡N-No se enojen conmigo! Y-Yo sólo comento los rumores…"_ – Se disculpó Moushin.

- ¡Sessh, esto es muy serio! No podemos permitir esas acciones…

- "_Pensé que te preocuparías más por Kikyo_…"

- Kagome también es mi niña. Te recuerdo que son mellizas y siempre le he tenido mucho afecto… Casi tanto como el que le tengo a Inu-chan.

- _"¡Ni se te ocurra decirle así! ¡Si te oye te mata!"_

- Sesshoumaru… - Dijo Jakotsu, con la voz más seria que pudo:- No permitiré que envíen a Kagome-chan a ése planeta de psicópatas… Hablaré con el Consejo.

- "_Y yo, impediré que Inuyasha salga de aquí. No es posible que el Gran Consejo desampare a mi hermano"_. – Le respondió, ya preocupado:- "_¡Gracias por la información, comandante Moushin! Jakotsu, seguiremos en contacto. Lord fuera"_.

_En Evanescente: _Ya habían terminado de preparar al "Cazador Real" de Inuyasha. Llevaban lo indispensable. Kagome se sentía morir de sólo pensar que abandonaría su hogar. El lugar que conoció desde siempre. No sabía si iba a volver.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Llamó Sesshoumaru, llegando con ellos. Cuando estuvo cerca, les contó la charla que tuvo con Jakotsu, omitiendo algunos detalles.

- ¿C-Con Naraku? – Murmuró Inuyasha, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba:- ¡Ese miserable! ¿Cómo pudo convencer al Gran Consejo?

- Aún no está confirmado. Son sólo rumores que circulan entre Youkai y la Academia…

- Entonces… ¿No podré reunirme con mi hermana? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Me temo que no, pequeña. Si salen de Evanescente, quedarán expuestos al enemigo.

Kaede suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo. Lo que vio… realmente la asustó.

- S-Sesshoumaru… ¿Dejaste abierta la señal de comunicación del Shichinintai?

- Sí nana… ¿Porqué?

- ¡¡Nos… nos han encontrado!! – Dijo la anciana, ahogando un grito.

Los tres alzaron la vista. Cerca de ellos se encontraba una flota de naves de combate, en posición de ataque.

Sesshoumaru se congeló al reconocer la insignia en los costados de las naves… y se maldijo a sí mismo.

El emblema de la Organización Miasma.

Naraku los había encontrado…

CONTINUARA…

ENEMIGO MIO – Capítulo tres - Advertencia: ¡¡Es mi primer intento de lemon!!

Se sentía adolorida de todo el cuerpo. La piel le ardía y la fuerte opresión en su cuerpo y el intenso olor a combustible, le indicó que todo acabaría dentro de poco.

No podía abrir los ojos. Sentía que estaban hinchados al máximo. Trató de moverse, pero la prisión de acero se lo impidió. "_La nave… se comprimió al contacto con la atmósfera. Seguramente el vehículo ahora es una masa compacta envuelta en llamas… que cae en algún planeta remoto… lejos… de mis hijas…"_

Sintió el fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Ya no podía añadir más dolor a su cuerpo. Tampoco podía quejarse, pues tenía la garganta lastimada y las encías sangrantes, de tanto que apretó los dientes. Pensó que era el momento de abandonar su cuerpo, al eterno descanso espiritual…

Todo a partir de entonces, sería una alucinación.

Escuchó el crujir y rasgado del acero y la opresión en su cuerpo terminó. Se sintió jalada por unas extremidades grandes, con garras. "_Un depredador hambriento"_ Pensó antes de abandonarse a la laxitud de la oscuridad.

Una sensación líquida y refrescante la envolvió. Su cuerpo, severamente lastimado por los golpes y las quemaduras, era frotado suavemente dentro de un líquido. Las escaras se desprendían arrancándole gemidos de dolor. Luego, se sintió envuelta por una textura suave, como de piel y depositada en el suelo sobre otra, aún más mullida.

"_Un depredador educado… lava sus alimentos antes de comer"_ Pensó, al sentir una textura muy húmeda que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo.

Por el tamaño, Midoriko imaginó que se trataría de la lengua del depredador. "_¡Está probándome!"_ Sintió que las garras la sujetaban y la lengua acariciaba con gentileza sus heridas. Sintió el aliento del depredador y visualizó un youkai salvaje, de los que están cubiertos de pelo y ojos rojos, cuernos y garras grandes. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, pensando que en cualquier momento, sentiría su piel desgarrada por los dientes y colmillos.

Pero eso no pasó.

En su lugar, sintió que la envolvía en plantas de hoja grande y la dejaba en el suelo. "_De emperatriz a reserva alimenticia"_ Pensó, molesta "_Hubiera preferido que me devorara de un solo bocado"_ Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Aquel ser le levantó la cabeza y puso en sus labios un trozo de fruta. Como apenas pudiera abrir la boca, se lo retiró y masticó, dejando esta vez, una suave masa de fruta, dulce y húmeda, que fácilmente se deslizó al interior de su boca. Sin poder evitarlo, Midoriko lo movió con su lengua y lo tragó. Sabía delicioso.

Al momento, la idea llegó a su cabeza "_Va a alimentarme, para tener algo más que huesos para comer… Pero no será así"_

Midoriko empezó a maquinar un plan muy sencillo. Esperar.

Esperaría hasta sanar sus heridas, esperaría que la alimentara lo suficiente hasta tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder matarlo… y escapar.

El depredador continuó alimentándola un poco más. Luego la dejó descansar.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, tal vez un día o dos, pero era bastante tarde cuando despertó. Por los sonidos que le llegaban, Midoriko ubicó que estaba en una selva. Podían escucharse a los insectos nocturnos y una corriente de agua cerca de ahí. Pero los sonidos se apagaban a la distancia "_Una cueva… en una selva"._

De pronto, una presencia fresca se acercó a ella. Por el aroma, supo que "_su"_ depredador había regresado, luego de haber tomado un baño. Se tendió a su lado y suavemente empezó a retirarle las plantas y las hojas con sangre seca y empezó a lamerle cuidadosamente todas sus heridas.

Una parte de ella, empezó a disfrutar aquellas caricias, recordando la primera vez que hizo el amor con Bankotsu…

Pero no era lo mismo. Esa lengua suave y húmeda se deslizaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y contra su voluntad, Midoriko empezó a gemir… con deseo.

- _¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡D-De-D-De-ten-te!_- Alcanzó apenas a susurrar.

Un gruñido ronco, fue la respuesta.

Y Midoriko… empezó a excitarse.

Levantó levemente los brazos, y atrajo al depredador hacia su pecho "_Empieza por mi corazón, porque me duele de tanto sentir y no saber por quien siento esto"_ Su mente la traicionó, recordando a Inu Taisho.

- _I-I-Inu-T-Tsk… Inu-Tais-s-sho_…- Gimió su nombre, mientras sus adoloridas manos, acercaban la cabeza de aquél ser, que lejos de dejarla, suavemente empezó a acariciarle el pezón izquierdo. Deslizando su lengua, describiendo círculos en la areola mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura… y separaba sus piernas.

- _¡N-N-No, n-no!_ – Jadeó apenas, entonces el ser atendió el otro pecho y suavemente le masajeó el otro.

Luego, describió un húmedo camino, deslizando su lengua desde su esternón, hasta su ombligo. Ahí, lamió cuidadosamente la piel quemada y con sus labios, retiró las escaras. Sus garras la trataban suavemente, acariciando la piel sana y haciéndola estremecer.

Midoriko pensó que sería su fin… cuando el depredador, deslizó su lengua más abajo de su vientre…

Sus garras habían separado sus rodillas y él, se sumergía entre los delicados pliegues de su intimidad, haciéndola sollozar del placer. Su lengua había violado el sello virginal de Midoriko, tras doce años de castidad, y la penetraba sin descanso, arrancando gemidos y jadeos sin cesar, en los que ella demostraba un placer insospechado… como nunca antes había sentido…

Ni siquiera con Bankotsu…

El extasiante placer la hizo susurrar lo que más había extrañado…

- _A-Ah… Amor_.

Un ronco gruñido, seguido de un suave ronroneo, le indicó que "su"… _compañero_, también disfrutaba del momento.

Fue cuando ella levantó los brazos un poco más… y la piel peluda que cubría la espalda del depredador, se deslizó…

Dejando al desnudo, una piel tan suave como la de ella…

Una espalda musculosa y marcada, también con heridas cicatrizando…

La espalda que sostenía sus piernas, mientras las manos acariciaban sus caderas… y sus labios se unían en un erótico beso a los de ella…

A los labios de su intimidad…

Su corazón desfalleció, al latir con fuerza, mientras sus dedos soltaban una conocida coleta alta… de la cabeza de _Él._

_- I- Inu-Taisho… - _Pronunció, esta vez, constatando al autor del clímax de su orgasmo.

Su sangre hervía de deseo, por lo que al escuchar esa ronca y conocida sensual voz, fue la culminación del éxtasis…

- _M… Midoriko…_

_CONTINUARA…_


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años… Ya saben lo que sigue. Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: También saben que algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: En ocasiones, las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) Así que podría parecer que ha pasado más tiempo entre una acción y otra, pero no es así.

NOTA 3: El capítulo "Enemigo mío" se desarrolla en el mismo espacio temporal que las acciones recientes tanto en Sengoku como en Evanescente. Aclaro (Y esto por un review que me llamó la atención): En ningún momento Inu Taisho se transforma en perro. Esa habilidad sólo la tiene Sesshoumaru, porque Kagura se la indujo médicamente. Ningún habitante del "Gran Imperio Youkai" puede volverse bestia, pues debido a su evolución, perdieron esa habilidad. Sesshoumaru es el único personaje en la novela que puede volverse "animal".

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 35 SEPARACIONES DOLOROSAS

Todo pasó tan rápido…

De una de las naves salieron seis mini-cazas, dispuestos a atraparlos. Sesshoumaru jaló a Kagome y a Kaede, llevándolas hacia el "Cazador Real" mientras gritaba a Inuyasha:- ¡¡Salgan de aquí!!

Inuyasha estaba paralizado. Nunca había visto esas naves y estaba sorprendido, pero al escuchar a su hermano, trató de reaccionar caminando hacia la nave.

Pero los mini-cazas empezaron a dispararles. Uno de los disparos dirigidos a Inuyasha, fue interceptado por otro cuerpo…

Hasta ése momento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, al sentir como el cuerpo se aflojaba en sus brazos…

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! – Gritó Sesshoumaru, volviéndose loco de angustia y de ira.

- ¡¡¡NANAAAA!!! – Gritó Kagome, soltándose del brazo de Sesshoumaru.

Kaede se aferró a los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras éste la sostenía y jalaba hacia un arbusto cercano.

- ¡Nana! ¿P-Porqué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó a la anciana falleciente.

- ¡M-Mi niño! ¡M-Mi Inu Taisho! – Balbuceó la mujer:- ¡M-Mi Inuyasha!

Kagome llegó con ellos, esquivando hábilmente los proyectiles. La herida en Kaede le impediría caminar, pero podría llevarla hasta la nave ella sola.

- ¡Kagome, llévate a Kaede al "Cazador"!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó, mientras levantaba a la anciana.

- Yo… las cubriré para que entren a salvo. – Dijo, mientras desenvainaba su "Tessaiga", el regalo que su padre le diera por graduarse con honores de la academia (Llevada a sus manos gracias a Kikyo y el canal místico a través del espejo) Se fijó en Kagome, endureciendo sus facciones:- Confío en ti, Kagome.

Kagome asintió y sujetando a Kaede, empezó a caminar hacia la nave, la que era blanco de los proyectiles de las naves "miasma". Gracias a que Sesshoumaru activara el escudo deflector youkai, la nave no sufría daño alguno.

Kagome buscó con la mirada a Sesshoumaru. Al no verlo, se sintió un poco decepcionada "¡No puedo creer que haya huido! ¡Sesshoumaru no es un cobarde!" Se dijo, tratando de convencerse.

De pronto, las naves que disparaban al "Cazador" empezaron a explotar. Kagome descubrió que un rayo de luz los tocaba y éstas explotaban.

El rayo de luz era emitido por el "Shichinintai". Sesshoumaru utilizaba el arsenal de la antigua nave mercenaria y desde ahí, desactivó el escudo del "Cazador", para permitir el ingreso de Kagome y Kaede a la misma.

Kagome sonrió "¡Sabía que podía confiar en mi Lord! ¡Es… mi héroe!"

Rápidamente entró a la nave. Gracias a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y ella habían aprendido a manejar las naves. Dejó a Kaede en un lugar cómodo y se volvió hacia los mandos. Encendió la nave y buscó a Inuyasha… pero no lo vió.

- ¡Sesshoumaru, no veo a Inuyasha! – Le dijo a través del trasmisor.

- _Prepara la nave… Yo lo busco - _Le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Kagome preparó la nave y se giró a ver a Kaede. La anciana sonreía pero su mirada reflejaba debilidad. Le sonrió levemente, para disimular su preocupación

"Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?"

Inuyasha corría, esquivando a cuatro mini-cazas, que no dejaban de dispararle. Con la espada, logró cortar de un solo tajo unos árboles y pudo librarse de dos naves, pero las otras dos, le dispararon redes, atrapándolo.

Sesshoumaru logró elevar al "Shichinintai" y buscaba a Inuyasha. Alcanzó a ver cuando caía al suelo, derribado por las redes de los mini-cazas.

Iba a dispararles a las mini-naves, para que lo liberaran, pero al notar que una nave principal más se acercaba, decidió activar un mecanismo de invisibilidad, para ocultar la presencia del "Shichinintai".

La nave aterrizó y de ésta, descendió un personaje conocido para Sesshoumaru. La protagonista de sus pesadillas infantiles: Kagura.

Se sorprendió al verla tan joven y pequeña. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ella. Hizo descender la nave cerca de ahí y bajó de la misma, con la Tenseiga desenfundada. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por su hermano.

Llegó al paraje y se ocultó. Agudizó sus sentidos para escuchar los planes de la malvada científica.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que éste es nuestro nuevo espécimen!

- ¡¡Maldita perra!! – Gritó Inuyasha:- ¡¡Te ordeno que me liberes!!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y esperas que te obedezca, bastardo?

- ¡¡Maldita!!

- Dejen que el "perrito" ladre hasta cansarse. ¡Llévenlo a mi nave! A Naraku le encantará experimentar en este híbrido.

Los seres que acompañaban a Kagura lo jalaron hasta la nave. Al pasar junto a ella, hizo que se detuvieran y tomó el rostro del joven. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su cara, al reconocer las facciones de Izayoi en el chico. Le soltó la barbilla y se dio la vuelta. No deseaba seguir viéndolo.

De pronto, un horrible rugido y ante ella, saltó un enorme perro blanco de 10 metros de alto. Kagura gritó horrorizada y sus secuaces empezaron a dispararle a la bestia. El enorme perro se arrojó sobre la nave y toda la tripulación salió de la misma, incluyendo a los captores que llevaban a un Inuyasha desmayado.

Sin importar los disparos, Sesshoumaru tomó a su hermano con sus dientes y lo llevó a la espesura del bosque. Al momento, las mini-naves empezaron a perseguirlos.

Pero eran las Tierras del Señor de Occidente, su territorio. Con habilidad, Sesshoumaru esquivó los ataques y se escabulló por senderos y escondrijos, que le permitieron abandonar ésa área sin ser visto… ni alcanzado.

Llegó hasta la nave "Shichinintai" y metió a Inuyasha. Se transformó en humano y estaba subiendo a la nave, cuando fue alcanzado en un brazo por un proyectil de una mini-nave. Rápidamente, desenvainando su espada, se lanzó hacia su agresor y de un solo golpe, destruyó el artefacto junto con su piloto. Por un momento, sintió fluir por sus venas la pureza de su sangre youkai, volviendo sus ojos rojo sangre. Retomó el control de sus emociones y entró a la nave. Buscó con qué hacerse un vendaje y se sentó en los mandos, encendiendo el trasmisor.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Tengo a Inuyasha! ¡Te ordeno que hagas despegar la nave!

- _¡Qué bueno que están a salvo! Pero… ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – _Le preguntó la niña.

- A donde sea, mientras estemos juntos no nos pasará nada…

- _¡Kaede necesita atención médica! ¡Se está desangrando!_

- ¡¡Enciende la nave y salgamos de aquí!! ¡Buscaré un lugar seguro en cuanto nos alejemos de Evanescente! ¡¡Vámonos Kagome!

- _¡Entendido! ¡Kagome fuera!_ – Dijo la chiquilla antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en la silla. El brazo le ardía horriblemente y buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Parecía estar bien, salvo que estaba inconsciente.

Se acercó a él y horrorizado, descubrió que no se trataba de Inuyasha, sino de alguien muy parecido… una especie de "maniquí" orgánico.

- ¡Maldición! – Masculló. Sabía que no se lo perdonaría nunca si abandonaba a Inuyasha en manos de Kagura y Naraku. Buscó con el radar al Cazador Real y descubrió, para su alivio, que Kagome ya estaba fuera de la atmósfera del planeta. Encendió el trasmisor para comunicarse con ella.

- ¿Kagome? Tendrás que adelantarte. El ser que recuperé no era Inuyasha, sino un señuelo. Voy a rescatar a mi hermano. En cuanto lo recupere te alcanzaremos en Sengoku.

- _Pero… las naves agresoras ya están abandonando el planeta… Desde aquí puedo verlas…_

- Lo sé mi amor, pero… no puedo abandonar a mi hermano.

- _¿Y adónde iré? No sé a dónde ir_…

Sesshoumaru alcanzó a escuchar a Kaede, que estaba en uno de los asientos del mando principal.

- _No te preocupes, hijo. Yo dirigiré a Kagome hacia Luna Amazonia, mi planeta de origen… Ve y recupera a tu hermano._

- ¡Gracias Nana! ¡Cuídate mucho por favor! Recuerda que yo aún te necesito.

- _Sí hijo, lo sé_…

- No se te ocurra irte sin mí nana, prométemelo.

La anciana sonrió y prometió:- _No me iré sin despedirme de ti, hijo mío_.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sintió confortado al escuchar la voz de la anciana.

- Gracias nana… ¿Kagome?

- _¿Sí, mi Lord?_

- Te amo.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Iban a despedirse, pero no esperaba que fuera de ése modo.

- _Y yo a ti mi amor_…

- Volveré contigo Kagome. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola.

- _Y yo… te esperaré, mi Lord_.

Sesshoumaru sintió esas palabras grabarse con fuego en su corazón. Su niña, su amada… Iba a esperarlo.

- _Sólo una cosa, mi Lord_…

- Te escucho, mi Lady…

- _Salva a Inuyasha… por favor_…

Esa petición se le grabó como una promesa a sí mismo. No era necesario que Kagome se lo pidiera.

- Lo haré, mi Lady.

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a uno y a otra, con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, con una leve esperanza de volverse a ver.

Mientras Kagome, al mando del "Cazador Real", se dirigía hacia otro cuadrante guiada por Kaede, a Luna Amazonia, para conseguirle ayuda médica, Sesshoumaru seguía furtivamente a las naves de la Organización Miasma, hacia su base principal, con la clara intención de rescatar a su hermano… y la posibilidad de eliminar a Naraku con sus propias manos…

CONTINUARA…

ENEMIGO MIO – Capítulo cuatro - Advertencia: Violencia y lemon.

Midoriko se desperezó lentamente. Extendió sus piernas y brazos y descubrió que ya no sentía ningún tipo de ardor o dolor en la piel. Abrió los ojos y al acostumbrase a las penumbras, corroboró que, efectivamente se trataba de una cueva. Se sentó y notó que estaba completamente desnuda. Rápidamente buscó con qué cubrirse, pero sólo encontró pieles de animal sin curtir, pero limpias.

Tomó una y ató las extremidades atrás de su cuello, cubriendo su torso. Tomó un trozo más chico y lo ató alrededor de su cintura a modo de pareo. Se levantó, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, por haber transcurrido casi siete días sin caminar.

Trastabillando y apoyándose en las paredes de la cueva, encontró la salida. La luz del sol, en pleno amanecer, iluminaba con esplendor la belleza de ése paraje. Escuchó ruido de agua y trató de ubicar dónde localizar la fuente. Caminó muy poco, pues el manantial estaba muy cerca.

Al llegar, se ocultó entre la hierba alta, pues había aprendido que los depredadores suelen acechar en los manantiales. Prefería acechar a ser acechada y esperó para ver que no hubiera ningún peligro para ella, antes de acercarse a beber agua.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Unos minutos después, una figura emergió de entre el agua. Midoriko contuvo la respiración al observar aquel hermoso cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, escurriendo agua y llevando sus manos a su cabeza, retirando los mechones plateados y húmedos de su rostro. Sus brazos aún tenían marcas y cicatrices y sus manos, quemaduras. Midoriko recordó que quien la había sacado de la nave, seguramente lo hizo cuando aún estaba en llamas, de otra forma no se hubiera podido doblar la aleación metálica de la nave tan fácilmente como lo hizo.

Cuando aquel hermoso ser se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, Midoriko pudo observar las marcas de sus propias uñas. Al instante se ruborizó al recordar la pasión con la que se sintió seducida la noche anterior. Su corazón latió tan fuerte, que Inu Taisho detuvo sus movimientos, al percibir con su fino oído, los latidos desenfrenados de la joven emperatriz. Él, empezó a buscar alguna señal que indicara la presencia de alguien más en la cercanía.

Pero Midoriko se ocultó aún más y trató de calmarse. Su corazón empezó a latir más lento y respiró lo más silenciosa que pudo. Nunca permitiría que Él la descubriera espiándolo…

Inu Taisho volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Midoriko esperó a que volviera a salir, pero al pasar los minutos, se empezó a desesperar de no verlo emerger.

Cometió un error: Se levantó de su escondite para acercarse.

Entró un poco al agua, hasta que le llegó a los tobillos. La deliciosa sensación le recordó cuando recién la había sacado de la nave. "Seguramente fue aquí donde me trajo, para enfriar mi cuerpo y lavar mis heridas."

Se metió un poco más, hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Al sentir la frescura, se retiró las pieles mojadas y se sumergió en el exquisito líquido. Casi al instante volvió a salir, recordando que Inu Taisho podría estar cerca… y sorprenderla.

Observó sus brazos. Tenía muchas marcas de quemaduras y cicatrices que ya estaban casi sanas. "¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué me habrá puesto que me curó tan rápido?"

Sumida en sus pensamientos empezó a caminar hacia la orilla, hacia donde había arrojado las pieles. Al buscarlas se dio cuenta que _había alguien atrás de ella_.

Apretó los puños y al tratar de girar, un objeto filoso apareció de la nada sobre su garganta y una fuerte mano le sujetó los cabellos. Al instante, se sintió inundada por una rabia infinita "¡Éste maldito hijo de perra!"

- ¿Así que ya puedes caminar? ¡Maldita humana!

La ofensiva mención a su especie la hizo enfurecer.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito youkai! – Gritó mientras asestaba una patada hacia atrás, acertando justo en la ingle de Inu Taisho, infligiéndole un terrible dolor que lo hizo soltarla.

Midoriko se arrojó al suelo y encontró una enorme piedra. Giró con rapidez y con la misma, le acertó un golpe al youkai en la frente, que lo arrojó hacia atrás, dejándolo aturdido. Entonces, se echó a correr, sin darle importancia al hecho que estaba sin ropa.

Inu Taisho se incorporó y sonrió "¡Maldita mujer! Apenas te conozco y ya me tienes loco. Si crees que iré a buscarte… estás en lo cierto. Hace años que no cazo y ya es justo que lo haga" Pensó mientras observaba el hermoso trasero de la joven, mientras se internaba en el follaje. "Definitivamente, serás mi más grande trofeo de cacería".

Midoriko llegó hasta un tupido arbusto y se ocultó. De pronto sintió un agudo dolor pero se mordió el labio para no gritar. Una gruesa espina del arbusto se le había clavado en el pie, haciéndola sangrar. Al momento retiró la espina y se dirigió hacia otro lado, cojeando ligeramente, sin percatarse del rastro que iba dejando en el suelo.

Para Inu Taisho fue fácil seguirla. Más que el rastro en el suelo, el olor de la sangre, aunado al olor de su piel mojada… Empezó a excitarse, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

Acababa de bañarse, luego de pescar en el río. Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y al verla dormida, decidió revisarle las heridas y las quemaduras. Empezó por retirarle cuidadosamente las hojas de áloe y para lubricarle las heridas, la lamió delicadamente, pues era un hecho comprobado que la saliva de los youkai tienen propiedades cicatrizantes

De pronto notó, para su desconcierto, que ella se arqueaba ligeramente, disfrutando el deslizamiento de su lengua sobre las heridas "Si eso pasa cuando lamo sus heridas ¿Qué pasará si lamo su piel sana?"

Decidió comprobarlo. Acarició la piel de la joven con tanta suavidad, que empezó a gemir embelesada.

- _¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡D-De-D-De-ten-te! _– Le escuchó susurrar, entre suspiros entrecortados.

Le respondió con un gruñido. La suavidad de su piel le encantaba y le excitaba de sobremanera.

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Midoriko sobre su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia su torso, acariciando su cuello suavemente. Dejó que ella dirigiera su cabeza hasta que tuvo a su alcance uno de sus pechos, el cual se endureció al sentir la lengua de Inu Taisho en él.

- _I-I-Inu-T-Tsk… Inu-Tais-s-sho_…- Susurró ella. Se sintió motivado al escuchar la forma en cómo murmuraba su nombre y atendió con dulzura la hermosa forma ante él. Acariciando la punta con su lengua, induciendo su exquisita rigidez que delataba la creciente excitación en ella… y en él.

Sintiendo la urgencia de su propio miembro, deslizó sus manos por sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, las que, a pesar de las quemaduras y cicatrices, aún mantenían su firmeza. Las separó suavemente, para acomodarse entre ellas.

- _¡N-N-No, n-no!_ – Jadeó Midoriko, con creciente deseo, a lo que él correspondió atendiendo el otro pecho, acariciándolo con la misma pasión que al primero.

Al sentirla relajada, trazó con su lengua un delicado camino de entre sus hermosos senos, hasta su ombligo, atendiendo las quemaduras y lubricándolas con cuidado para no lastimarla. Sus manos palparon su piel con ternura hasta sentirla estremecer.

La deseaba. Deseaba hacerla suya. Poseerla. Volverla loca de placer y que gritara su nombre entre gemidos. Quería hacerla llorar y reflejarse en sus bellos ojos color chocolate, anhelando su sonrisa dedicada a él… Quería amarla.

Deslizó su lengua aún más, hasta encontrar lo que deseaba: Su intimidad de mujer, su delicado botón palpitante e hinchado de deseo. Separó muy delicadamente los pliegues de su vulva e introdujo su lengua. El breve sobresalto del femenino cuerpo le confirmó que hacía mucho tiempo, esa mujer había dejado de experimentar esa clase de placer. Jugó ligeramente con sus labios el delicado clítoris y éste le devolvió la caricia emitiendo su delicado elíxir, el cual lo motivó a introducir su lengua aún más profunda, hasta su vagina, lo que hizo que Midoriko sollozara y gimiera.

Realmente motivado y seducido por el sabor de Midoriko, empezó a penetrarla con su lengua, arrancando jadeantes suspiros. Midoriko emitió los más variados sonidos vocales, los que le parecieron música apasionada al oído del youkai.

Pero hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse por un momento. Un leve susurro en los labios de ella…

- _A-Ah… Amor_.

Le respondió con un gruñido ronco. Ella también deseaba ser amada. Eso lo hizo tan feliz que empezó a ronronearle sin dejar de acariciarla.

Ella le correspondió abriendo aún más sus piernas y, al colocarlas sobre su espalda, hizo que la piel que lo cubría se deslizara y alcanzó a clavarle las uñas, rasguñándolo con tal suavidad que él se excitó increíblemente.

Sus grandes manos, acariciaban el cuerpo de ella, quien se arqueaba, deseándolo…

Pero Inu Taisho, consiente que hacerle el amor en ése momento sólo la lastimaría, prefirió continuar con los besos y caricias… en cuanto ella se recuperara un poco más, podría hacerla suya…

Hacerla su mujer…

El cadencioso movimiento de las caderas de Midoriko, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, le indicó que estaba por alcanzar su orgasmo. Justo en ése momento, _Ella _ liberó su coleta, dejando caer como cascada de plata sus cabellos, evidenciando que acababa de identificarlo… plenamente.

_- I- Inu-Taisho… - _Dijo ella, al sentir en su interior, como su ser se derramaba, obsequiando su propia esencia a su amante recién adquirido…

- _M… Midoriko… - _Le respondió él, confirmándole su disposición para amarla indefinidamente… Tal y como ella lo deseaba.

Entonces, ella entró en un estado de laxitud total. El intenso orgasmo la había agotado por completo.

Tales recuerdos lo hicieron desearla abiertamente "Si ya es capaz de correr, es capaz de correrse también" Pensó, imaginando la forma en que empezaría a amarla esa noche.

Llegó hasta donde terminaba el valle. Al reconocer el precipicio se dio la vuelta "Lo extraño es… que su olor aún está aquí"

Un ruido bajo sus pies hizo que bajara la vista y con horror se dio cuenta que, en su afán por ocultarse de él, Midoriko había caído al precipicio y se sostenía apenas con una ramita.

- ¡Humana estúpida! ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡M-Mal-di-to yo-you-kai! – Le contestó la joven, debilitada por la hemorragia en el pie.

Inu Taisho se acercó a ella. Observó que su frente estaba perlada y la entrecortada respiración le indicó que tenía fiebre.

- ¡Toma mi mano, humana estúpida… o te caerás y no podré devorarte!

Midoriko trató de extender su mano hacia él… pero estaba muy débil. Aún así le contestó.

- Pri-pri… mero muer-ta… antesss qu-que t-tu ce-na… - Dijo la joven, a punto de soltarse de la rama.

Eso lo asustó. Realmente no iba a devorarla… literalmente. Sólo quería hacerle el amor mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas.

- ¡Basta mujer! ¡Deja de jugar! – Le gritó, mientras trataba de acercarle más su mano para sujetarla:- ¡Toma mi mano!

Midoriko trató de obedecer, pero estaba muy débil y herida. De pronto la rama se desprendió un poco de su raíz y fijó su mirada en el youkai que trataba de alcanzarla.

- T-Te encar-go… a mis… hijas. – Le dijo, mientras sus ojos color chocolate reflejaban una gran ternura y amor… Dedicados exclusivamente para él… junto con una muy leve sonrisa.

Entonces… soltó la rama.

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó Inu Taisho.

Al momento, se arrojó también al precipicio, tras el cuerpo de ella…

Ése cuerpo que debía ser suyo, antes que de la muerte…

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años… Ya saben lo que sigue. Agradeciendo de antemano a quien se anime a leerlo, le recuerdo que la autora solo tenía 13 años.

NOTA: También saben que algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: En ocasiones, las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) Así que podría parecer que ha pasado más tiempo entre una acción y otra, pero no es así.

NOTA 3: El capítulo "Enemigo mío" se desarrolla en el mismo espacio temporal que las acciones recientes tanto en Sengoku como en Evanescente.

NOTA 4: Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por no actualizar. Las razones las encuentran en mi perfil. Gracias a las que me han seguido apoyando y esperando. ¡¡Las amo!!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 36 LOS PLANES DE KAGURA

Kagura descansaba en su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido en Evanescente. Había logrado su objetivo al capturar a Inuyasha pero la presencia de ése perro monstruoso la hizo dudar.

"¿Acaso es posible?"

Definitivamente sí era posible. Se preguntaba cómo sería el aspecto de aquel niño ahora que ya era un perro adulto.

Recordó las bellas facciones de Sesshoumaru. Nunca había visto un niño tan hermoso. En ése tiempo sólo amaba a Naraku y si el príncipe hubiera sido un poco mayor… tal vez…

Suspiró. Para bien o para mal, ya estaba casada con Naraku con todas las de la ley.

Decidió ir a la cabina para comunicarse con él.

- ¿Naraku? – Dijo en cuanto lo vió en el monitor.

- "_¿Lo lograste Kagura?_"

- Afirmativo. Tenemos al espécimen.

- "_¡Excelente! Y dime… ¿Sirvieron los clones?_"

- Así es. Trataron de rescatarlo y se llevaron a uno, creyendo que se trataba de él. Fue una genial idea crear clones de la familia imperial utilizando cabellos.

- "_Te lo dije Kagura. Somos científicos… Hay que actuar como tal_."

- Por cierto… hay algo que he querido saber desde hace mucho…

- "_¿Qué es?_"

- ¿Porqué decidiste que el espécimen anterior de Inu Youkai fuera exterminado?

- "_La razón es muy sencilla. Con los potenciadores de fuerza y velocidad y aceleradores de metabolismo que se le administraron, se estaba convirtiendo en un ser muy poderoso. Si hubiera llegado a la edad adulta, sería tan poderoso que él solo podría acabar con todos nosotros… Por eso decidí su aniquilación_…"

Kagura escuchaba en silencio, recordando a la chiquilla que había liberado al espécimen "¡Ojalá y se la haya comido! Si Naraku supiera lo que en realidad pasó…"

- "_¿Kagura?_"

La mujer salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Inuyasha?

- "_Lo sabrás en cuanto llegues… Te espero con ansias_…"

"A quien realidad esperas con ansias es a Inuyasha, para experimentar con él" Pensó la mujer. "Tú nunca cambiarás tus experimentos… ni siquiera por mí."

- Hasta pronto… Naraku. – Dijo, finalizando la trasmisión.

En cuanto terminó se volvió hacia el laboratorio. Había cosas que deseaba saber.

Inuyasha se encontraba encadenado. Le habían administrado fuertes sedantes, pues el chico poseía una resistencia más allá que la de cualquier youkai. A pesar de los sedantes, aún luchaba por soltarse.

- ¡Maldita! ¡Te ordeno que me liberes! – Le dijo en cuanto la vio entrar.

Kagura se sorprendió de la fortaleza del chico… y de su apostura. Los hijos de Inu Taisho eran realmente hermosos y fuertes.

Si el chico quisiera…

- Ya pronto te quitaré esas cadenas. Por lo pronto, mi príncipe, me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas…

Inuyasha calló. Recordó que ella había engañado a Sesshoumaru cuando niño. No pasaría eso con él.

- Cuando llegamos, descubrimos que habían otras personas contigo, Inuyasha… ¿Quiénes eran?

Inuyasha decidió aflojar su cuerpo y fingir cansancio. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho por que realmente se sentía agotado y los sedantes empezaban a hacer efecto.

Kagura no quiso presionarlo. Decidió dejarlo tranquilo y se retiró del laboratorio.

En su habitación, hacía planes propios.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella podría convertirse en la nueva emperatriz del Gran Imperio Youkai…

Sólo tendría que deshacerse de Naraku en el momento adecuado…

CONTINUARA…

ENEMIGO MIO – Capítulo cinco -

La fogata iluminaba levemente la oscuridad. Midoriko se sentía adolorida, pero aún así, entreabrió los ojos.

Lo último que recordaba era cómo la raíz de la cual se sostenía se desprendía y decidió soltarla. No sin antes…

_- T-Te encar-go… a mis… hijas. – Le dijo, mientras sus ojos color chocolate reflejaban una gran ternura y amor… Dedicados exclusivamente para él… junto con una muy leve sonrisa._

_Entonces… soltó la rama._

_- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó Inu Taisho._

"Él… ¿Se arrojó tras de mí?" Pensó. En ése momento, la punzada en el pie le recordó que también estaba herida y trató de levantarse. Se incorporó y descubrió a Inu Taisho dándole la espalda, frente a la fogata.

Varias ideas cruzaron por su cabeza: Desde agradecerle hasta tomar ese trozo de leña y golpearlo o apuñalarlo con el cuchillo que descansaba cerca de él. Tenía varias opciones.

Se sentó y trató de levantarse, pero la herida en su pie le hizo caer precisamente sobre "su víctima".

Inu Taisho la había escuchado y se giró sin levantarse. Hábilmente la atrapó antes de que cayera sobre la fogata.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Inu Taisho estaba levemente lastimado del rostro. Probablemente se golpeó cuando trató de amortiguar la caída de Midoriko con su cuerpo. La humedad de su cabello revelaba que habían caído al río.

- Humana estúpida… - Le dijo:- ¿Querías matarme? – Le preguntó con suavidad.

- S-sí… - Murmuró, sorprendida por el tono que usó. Creyó que la mataría sin dudarlo. Pero en vez de eso la acomodó entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos, le acarició el rostro. Luego de la leve caricia, la sentó a su lado y le dio una raíz cocida, para que comiera.

- G-gracias… - Dijo Midoriko:- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Te atrapé justo durante la caída… y caímos juntos al río. – Le contestó, muy serio.

- Más bien quería saber… ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

La bella mirada de sol se perdió en la oscuridad del follaje.

- Izayoi nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… tampoco Kikyo.

Midoriko mordió la raíz. Tenía hambre y le pareció delicioso. Recordó a su prima y a sus hijas… "Inu Taisho no conoce a Kagome".

- No cabe duda que los seres humanos son unos ingratos…

Dejó de masticar. El comentario le pareció ofensivo.

- ¿I-Ingratos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El TaiYoukai se levantó. Sólo estaba cubierto por la cintura y sus músculos se marcaron bajo la luz de la luna.

- Desde que estuvimos en la batalla me he esforzado por mantenerte con vida y lo único que has hecho tú es buscar tu autodestrucción.

- ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! – Le contestó sin pensar.

- ¡No lo hice por ti! ¡Lo hice por Kikyo! ¡Y por Inuyasha!

- ¡No metas a los niños en esto! ¡Es entre tú y yo!

- ¡Actúas como una mocosa torpe, ingrata y loca!

- ¿¿Ingrata?? ¡¡Yo no te debo nada!! – Dijo Midoriko, levantándose frente a él.

- ¿¿¡¡Que no me debes!!?? – Inu Taisho la tomó por los hombros y la piel curtida que cubría el cuerpo de Midoriko se deslizó…

- ¡¡Por tu culpa no he dormido, he pasado hambre y frío!! Eres muy irresponsable. No puedo creer que seas la temible emperatriz de Sengoku….

- ¡No me trates como si fuera una niña de doce años! – Le gritó, molesta.

- Estoy seguro que incluso Kikyo actúa con más madurez que tú.

La comparación la enfadó… por que reconoció que podría ser verdad.

- ¿Tú hablas de madurez cuando te dejas engañar por un demente y persigues a mi raza por más de quince años?

Al momento, Inu Taisho se arrojó sobre ella, cerrando una de sus garras en su cuello.

- ¡¡USTEDES SE ROBARON A MI HIJO!!

- ¡Gggghhh!

Ella pensó en los chicos: "¿Qué pasaría si Inu Taisho supiera que está junto a Kagome… y con Inuyasha?" Aún no era momento que lo supiera.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, al recordar que aún no conocía personalmente a su pequeña Kagome. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, revelando la segunda debilidad del emperador.

- No llores… por favor…- Le dijo, soltando su cuello.

Midoriko se fijó en él. Siempre le había parecido arrogante y cruel. Pero en ése momento, le parecía un cachorro mimado. Se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se abrazó a él.

- Gracias… por cuidarme.- Le susurró suavemente al oído.

Inu Taisho lo tomó como una señal de aceptación y le correspondió el abrazo. Empezó a acariciarle los cabellos… y su rostro. Acercó sus labios a su mejilla y los deslizó hasta su cuello. Pero notó que las lágrimas no cesaban.

- Aún no estás lista… ¿Verdad?

Midoriko asintió. Él se limitó a besarle la mejilla y volvieron a sentarse.

- ¿Ya olvidaste que soy tu mortal enemiga? – Le preguntó.

Él atizó el fuego y se concentró en las llamas:- No lo he olvidado…

Midoriko estaba desconcertada. Esperaba una charla más profunda con él. "Si hubieras querido me hubieras matado… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

Inu Taisho la observó y pareció calmarse. Al parecer el Gran Emperador sí tenía una debilidad…

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

La Batalla de los Imperios. Vol. 1

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años… Bla, bla, bla… etc.

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: Las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) A menos que NO se aclare en el texto.

NOTA 3: El capítulo "Enemigo mío" queda suspendido temporalmente – Es que me da un poco de flojerita transcribirlo.- Además, como corresponde al primer capítulo del siguiente volumen, tendré que ofrecer un breve resumen cuando inicie el vol. 2.

NOTA 4: Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haber dejado de publicar. Gracias a las que me han seguido apoyando y esperando. ¡¡Las amo!!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 37 NUNCA TE OLVIDARE, AMOR MIO.

**Sesshoumaru.- **La herida en el brazo sangraba profusamente. Sesshoumaru ya se había colocado un vendaje y tomado unos analgésicos… Pero el dolor no cesaba.

Al mando del _Shichinintai, _seguía sigilosamente al comando de asalto de la Organización Miasma. Mediante una astuta maniobra, se había colocado justo tras ellos, ocultándose de sus radares y simulando ser una nave más.

El dispositivo de camuflaje del Shichinintai consistía en un programa de la nave para "copiar" la apariencia de otra.

De esta forma, pudo seguirlos sin que notaran su presencia.

Lamentablemente, al pasar cerca de un campo de asteroides, el campo magnético de éste hizo que el camuflaje desapareciera.

Cuando las otras naves notaron su presencia, empezaron a atacarlo.

Lo atacaron y acorralaron, hasta derribarlo cerca de un pequeño planeta cercano.

El dispositivo de invisibilidad de la nave aún funcionaba, de modo que no pudieron encontrarlo. Aún así, decidieron enviar a un grupo de cazadores, para atraparlo en cuanto lo descubrieran.

Sesshoumaru estaba muy herido. Aparte de la herida del brazo, al ser derribado en la nave, tenía contusiones en brazos, costados y piernas. También tenía una herida seria en la frente. Se sentía desfallecer.

Sólo el recuerdo de su pequeña Kagome lo mantuvo despierto y lúcido.

Recordó sus besos y el exquisito escarceo que había tenido recientemente con ella. Incluyendo también, sus primeros besos y caricias, cuando apenas era una niña pequeña.

Entonces, recordó cómo y dónde la conoció… ¡El laboratorio de Kagura!… "¡Las fórmulas de potenciación de fuerza y metabolismo!"

Empezó a concentrarse. Si lograba transformarse en perro, su cuerpo sanaría rápidamente y sin dolor. Debía darse prisa, pues sus heridas sangraban y su vida peligraba.

Tras una profunda inhalación, su respiración se volvió acompasada. Lentamente, al ritmo de su corazón, empezó a transformarse en perro gigante. Los minutos transcurrían, mientras sus huesos empezaban a estirarse y engrosarse. Sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban conforme crecían.

Cuando terminó su transformación, sus heridas aún sangraban, pero ya no como antes. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco."Sólo un poco de descanso bastará"

Escuchó ruidos en el exterior "Seguramente son los cazadores" Pensó "Debo salir de aquí"

Se escabulló hacia el exterior de la nave y encontró una cueva. Ahí no lo descubrirían. Se sentía exhausto, así que se acomodó y se quedó dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió. Al despertar y tratar de levantarse no pudo hacerlo. Estaba atado.

Observó sus heridas. Ya casi cerraban, pero alguien las había lavado y le había puesto vendajes limpios. "¡Qué extraño!" Y giró su cabeza para observar su entorno.

Ya no estaba en la cueva. Más bien parecía un establo, con mucha paja seca. Un cuenco con agua y otro con trozos de carne. Se acercó cojeando a éste último y comió. Esto le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

"Kagome" Pensó en su joven prometida "Dónde estás".

**Kagome.- **Se sentía asustada. No por ella, sino por Kaede.

Su herida era seria. Debía encontrar pronto un lugar donde quedarse. Buscó con el navegador alguna ruta que aún estuviera vigente en el archivo de la nave, cuando una luz en el tablero empezó a parpadear.

Kaede se quejó levemente. Los sedantes la habían tranquilizado un poco. Kagome la vió de reojo y se fijó en la luz en el tablero. Indicaba unas coordenadas marcadas con un nombre: Horei

"¿Horei? Creo que es un planeta aliado de los youkais. No importa. Lo importante es ayudar a Kaede" Al momento tecleó en el tablero las coordenadas indicadas y encontró los parámetros para dirigirse a ése lugar.

- K-Kago…me…- Dijo Kaede, muy levemente:- ¿A…dónde vamos?

- No temas nana. Nos dirigimos a una dirección guardada en el archivo de la nave. Creo que será un lugar seguro porque dice Horei.- Dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a su vieja nana, pero ésta ya se había quedado dormida.

Kagome suspiró. "Espero que realmente se trate de un lugar seguro" Entonces, recordó a Inuyasha y cerró los ojos. "Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?"

**Kikyo.-** Se encontraba dormida, sobre un libro en la biblioteca del palacio.

- Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás? – Susurró.

- ¿Decía algo, princesa? - Preguntó Eri, quien le llevaba en ése momento un bocadillo y una bebida, pero notó que la chica estaba dormida y la movió, despertándola:- Despierte, princesa… por favor.

Kikyo abrió los ojos. Ese extraño sueño la había inquietado mucho. Se soñó corriendo en una selva, atacada por mini-naves de asalto. Kaede estaba herida y a Inuyasha se lo habían llevado. "Eso fue tan… real" Pensó, inquieta.

Vió el bocadillo cerca y lo tomó.

- Eri… ¿Dónde está Lord Jakotsu? – Preguntó antes de morderlo.

- En el centro de comunicaciones, princesa.- Le respondió con prontitud la chica.

Kikyo se levantó y tomó la bebida y se dirigió hacia donde podía encontrar a Jakotsu. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Jakotsu**.- Caminaba nerviosamente por el pasillo del centro de operaciones. No podía probar bocado desde la última charla que tuvo con Sesshoumaru y Moushin.

"Mi niña. Mi princesa. Mi amada"

Recordó haber visto una sola vez al joven general okami. Le desagradó su aspecto y el evidente olor que emanaba y delataba su naturaleza. "Ése lobo apestoso" Pensó.

Recordó a Kikyo, dormida en su cama… Y por un instante la visualizó sin ropa.

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía albergar tales pensamientos. Su amada aún era una niña y debía respetarla hasta que su cuerpo tuviera la madurez necesaria para hacerla sentir y disfrutarla como mujer…

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: "¿Sería capaz de lograr amarla y hacer que disfrutara una relación sexual plena…? ¿Él?"

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso.

- ¡Jakotsu!

La dulce voz de su amada le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Le preguntó, notando el tono de inquietud en su voz.

- ¿Has estado en contacto con Lord Sesshoumaru? – Le preguntó, empezando a angustiarse.

- Acabo de charlar con él… ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que mi hermana y los chicos están en peligro.- Le dijo, sin rodeos.

Jakotsu sabía del enlace psíquico entre las chicas y decidió hacer caso a su primer impulso. Trató de comunicarse con el Shichinintai, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Esto es muy extraño. Hace un momento charlamos perfectamente.

Sintonizó entonces la frecuencia del Cazador Real. Esta vez, alcanzó a escuchar un leve jadeo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó Jakotsu. Kikyo se colocó a su lado para escuchar la charla.

- "_¿Quién es? ¿Quién habla?" –_ Dijo la voz, asustada.

- ¿Kagome? – Preguntó Kikyo:- ¿Eres tú?

- "_¿Kikyo? ¿Dónde estás?" – _Le preguntó Kagome, angustiada.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome-chan? – Le preguntó Jakotsu:- ¿Por qué estás en la nave de Inuyasha?

- "_¡¡Fuimos atacados, Lord Jakotsu!! ¡Nos atacaron las naves de la Organización Miasma!" – _Dijo Kagome.

Ambos novios se miraron a los ojos, y centraron su atención hacia el intercomunicador.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Sabes hacia dónde dirigir la nave? ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? – Le preguntó Jakotsu.

- "_No lo sé, Lord Jakotsu. La nave tenía en el archivo un destino predeterminado y a ése lugar nos dirigimos".-_ Respondió la chica.

- Dinos hacia dónde vas, Kagome.- Le dijo Kikyo, preocupada.

- "_El navegador dice Horei, pero no sé dónde se encuentra_".- Dijo Kagome.

- ¡¡¿¿HOREI??!! – Repitió Jakotsu, asombrado. Tanto que se dejó caer desanimado sobre su asiento. Kikyo se le acercó, curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Jako-kun? – Le preguntó a su Lord:- ¿Sabes dónde queda Horei?

- Lo sé… - Le respondió, mientras le tomaba la mano y se la oprimía suavemente, para darle ánimos:- No temas Kagome-chan. Horei es un planeta neutral, pertenece a la Gran Alianza de Occidente. Son aliados de la Confederación…

- "_Kaede dijo que debíamos buscar su planeta de origen, Luna Amazonia. ¿Sabes si queda cerca de aquí?" _– Preguntó Kagome, un poco más tranquila.

- No pequeña, de hecho estás prácticamente del otro lado del universo, en otra galaxia. Pero no te preocupes. Personalmente iré a buscarte.

- "_¿En serio? ¿Cuándo Jako-kun? ¿Cuándo vendrás por nosotras?"_

Jakotsu tragó con dificultad antes de responder.

- En unos dos…

- "_¿Días?"_

- No pequeña… Años.

- ¡¡¿¿Queeé??!! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las mellizas.

- Lo siento. Pero estás demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera con velocidad warp podría llegar antes de dos años.

- "_Pero… Inuyasha…"_

- ¿Qué pasa con él, pequeña?

- "_Está en peligro… se lo llevaron…"_

- ¿Quién se lo llevó, Kagome-chan?

- "_El tal Naraku"_ – Respondió Kagome.

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Jakotsu. Después de todo, Naraku se había salido con la suya.

- No te preocupes por él, Kagome-chan. Veremos la forma de rescatarlo. - Le aseguró Jakotsu a Kagome, para tranquilizarla.

- "_Bueno… no sólo él me preocupa…"_

- ¿Hay algo más?

- "_Sí. Sesshoumaru se fué tras él, pero creo que iba herido"._

- No temas, pequeña. Él sabe cuidarse solo. Encontrará a su hermano y pronto los veremos sanos y salvos.

- "_Eso espero mi lord"._

- ¿Kagome?

- "_Sí Kikyo, dime…"_

- Recuerda que no estás sola hermana… Te amo.

- "_Y yo a ti, hermana"._

- Kagome-chan, estaremos en contacto.- Le dijo Jakotsu, antes de cortar la comunicación. Cuando terminó, Kikyo se abrazó al general.

.-Jako-kun. Temo por mi hermana. – Le dijo, quedito.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo estará bien, pero debo salir lo antes posible por ella si no quieres que tarde más de lo previsto.

Los ojos de Kikyo estaba húmedos y Jakotsu decidió llevarla a su habitación para descansar.

Una vez a solas, la prodigó de tiernas caricias y besos, que hicieron que se sintiera consolada… y profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Nunca imaginaron que esos besos serían los últimos en darse…

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

La Batalla de los Imperios. Vol. 1

Esta historia fue escrita hace 24 años…

NOTA: Algunas características y personalidades de los personajes podrían estar cambiadas… por eso se llama Fic. (AU).

NOTA 2: Las acciones que se realizan en los diferentes escenarios, ocurren en el mismo espacio de tiempo (O sea, mientras en Sengoku ocurría esto, en Evanescente pasaba esto otro) A menos que NO se aclare en el texto.

NOTA 3: Voy a presentar los sucesos que ocurren a cada personaje por separado, pues a cada uno le ocurren diferentes cosas que los dispondrán para futura situaciones. El título del capítulo se ajustará a la situación de cada uno.

NOTA 4: Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haber dejado de publicar. Gracias a las que me han seguido apoyando y esperando. ¡¡Las amo!!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

CAP 38 UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA

**Sesshoumaru.- **Transformado en perro, sus heridas ya habían sanado. Apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas.

También ya había comido. Y se sentía mejor.

Lo único malo era las ataduras. Aunque no lo inmovilizaban por completo, le molestaba el hecho de estar sujeto. Nada más.

De pronto percibió con su fino olfato un aroma fuerte a perfume. Eso le irritó un poco, así que decidió echarse y fingir que aún no estaba bien. Un poco de suerte y lo liberarían un momento. Momento que aprovecharía él para escapar sin dañar a nadie.

Acomodó su cabeza entre las patas delanteras y esperó. Una pequeña comitiva se acercó y lo encabezaba una bella mujer.

- ¡Espere un poco princesa! ¡Podría ser peligroso! – Dijo una voz ronca.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Me estás ordenando a mí que espere? – Exclamó la joven mujer.:- ¡Yo soy la princesa Sara y nadie me dice lo que debo hacer!

El lacayo se calló. Sabía lo que le esperaba si hacía enfadar a "su" princesa.

- C-Como o-ordene… su alteza. – Dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La joven se acercó a Sesshoumaru, quien había levantado un poco la cabeza, para reconocer a quienes pertenecían las voces.

La presencia del hermoso y extraño ejemplar impresionó a la comitiva.

- ¡Es… asombroso, su alteza! – Dijo una voz, mientras el murmullo alababa la belleza de Sesshoumaru: - ¡Un magnífico animal!

- ¡Digno de usted, princesa! – Dijo otra voz, adulando esta vez, a la caprichosa joven, quien sonreía, imaginándose sobre el lomo de Sesshoumaru.

- Lo es… - Afirmó satisfecha:- A partir de ahora será mi transporte.

- ¿Quiere decir… que ahora va a montarlo? – Una exclamación de asombro entre los presentes, lo que dejó a la chica muy complacida.

- Así es, será mi montura y me pasearé sobre él por todo el reino, para que se enteren que sólo yo, tengo éste bello ejemplar bajo mis pies.- Declaró con frivolidad.

- Pero… ¿Sabe usted qué tipo de animal es, princesa? – le preguntó un cortesano.

- No… pero eso no importa. Su belleza realzará mi regio porte cuando lo monte.- Dijo la chica, indiferente.

Un pequeño ser, con apariencia de sapo, era el encargado de los animales de transporte. Se acercó tímidamente con unos trozos grandes de carne cruda en un trasto, apoyándose en un viejo bastón.

- Si me permite, princesa… Yo sé lo que es.- Dijo el viejo sapo.

Toda la comitiva, incluyendo la princesa, se giró a verlo. La chica no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

- Y… ¿Qué es?... viejo Jaken. – Le preguntó, volviendo a ver a Sesshoumaru.

- Es un inuyoukai, princesa. – Le dijo mientras le reverenciaba:- Una especie extinta desde hace miles de años, desde que evolucionaron a youkais.- Indicó, con voz suave:- Nuestros amados dioses en Tai-Youkai… nuestros amos y señores.

Fue ahí donde la princesa comprendió que la reverencia no era para ella. Aquél viejo demonio había llegado desde hace muchos años al servicio del castillo como sacerdote, revelando únicamente que procedía de Inu-Youkai. Sus servicios eran excelentes, pero nunca se inclinó ante nadie… hasta ahora. Eso le valió que ella misma lo confinara al cuidado de los animales. Eso le irritó.

- ¡Pues será muy tu amo, pero aquí soy yo quien manda! – Exclamó y, haciendo alarde, tomó uno de los trozos de carne con un trinche largo y se lo ofreció a Sesshoumaru.

Obviamente él la ignoró.

La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a ofrecerle la carne. Como siguiera ignorándola, se molestó y sacó la carne del trinche. Furiosa, arremetió con el filoso instrumento hacia Sesshoumaru.

Para sorpresa y terror de todos, éste se incorporó y, amenazante, le rugió y enseñó los dientes.

Sobra escribir que la comitiva salió corriendo, ante el temor de ser devorados.

La princesa estaba furiosa.

- ¿Jaken?

- ¿Sí, princesa?

- Esta noche alimenta a esa bestia con veneno. Para mañana, quiero un abrigo con su piel y su cabeza en mi habitación.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la orden. Jaken sólo asintió.

- Como ordene, princesa.

La comitiva se alejó mientras comentaban lo bien que luciría una alfombra con la piel de la bestia. Jaken se sentía triste y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba Sesshoumaru, quien lo observaba con extrañeza.

- ¡Amo bonito! – Le dijo:- Apuesto a que no se imaginaba que esto iba a pasarle, cuando se dejó desfallecer en esa cueva. ¿Verdad?

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza. El viejo demonio, a pesar de su aspecto, parecía servil y agradable.

- Esa tipa es una presumida… - Dijo mientras cortaba la carne en trozos más pequeños:- Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es la verdadera princesa.

Sesshoumaru se levantó, interesado en la charla del demonio y se acercó. Jaken lo notó y sonrió:- La verdadera princesa es la pequeña Rin.

Como si la hubiera llamado, la pequeña figura apareció en la entrada del lugar. Era una niña pequeña. Sesshoumaru se incorporó sorprendido. Le recordaba mucho a su Kagome.

La pequeña se acercó lentamente. Vestía harapos y tenía la carita sucia. Estaba descalza y sus piececitos parecían lastimados. A pesar de eso, podía notarse su belleza en sus hermosos ojos color caramelo.

Rin se acercó lentamente hacia Jaken y lo observó, sin expresar emoción alguna. Sin embargo, él sabía lo que la pequeña quería.

- Pero Rin… ¿Cómo has podido ensuciarte tanto? Apenas puedo conseguirte algunos trapos que te sirvan para vestirte y tú los ensucias.- Los lindos ojos se giraron hacia Sesshoumaru:- No temas por el amo bonito. No voy a darle veneno.

La pequeña se dirigió hacia el trasto con los trozos de carne. Pero Jaken se lo quitó.

- No Rin. No vas a molestar al amo bonito. Antes de darle de comer, te vas a lavar y a cambiarte de ropa. ¿No tienes hambre?

La pequeña asintió, esbozando una linda sonrisa y se dirigió dando saltitos, hacia una pileta. Ahí se quitó los harapos y se empezó a lavar. Jaken, suspirando, se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru, quien lo seguía atentamente.

- Verá amo bonito. Hace tres años esa tipa que se hace llamar princesa entró a trabajar como institutriz en el palacio. Conspiró para asesinar a la familia real y así lo hizo. Ella y sus secuaces mataron a la familia de Rin ante sus ojos. El trauma fue tal que la pequeña quedó muda y trastornada, totalmente perdida de la realidad. La usurpadora se apoderó del trono y, para que el reino no se levantara contra ella, aseguró que mantendría con vida a la princesa a cambio del poder. Desde entonces, mantiene a la niña con vida, pero fuera del palacio, sin darle alimentos ni ropa. Se la pasa tramando accidentes para que Rin pierda la vida y así, reclamar el trono para ella sola.

Sesshoumaru sintió que la sangre le hervía de ira. No imaginaba que existieran tales injusticias.

- Pero, aunque no sea de nuestra raza, yo la cuido junto con Saya, el viejo armero y Nazuma, la cocinera. Le damos comida y lo que podemos para que se vista. También la cuido cuando anda sola en el bosque. Entre todos hemos logrado que sonría y que reaccione poco a poco. Pero aún no conseguimos que hable.

En ése momento, Rin se acercaba. Ya bañada, se apreciaba aún más lo hermosa que era. No tendría más de seis años. Vestía un viejo costal de tela, atado a su cintura con un cordón.

Jaken le dio el trasto con la carne y ella se acercó a Sesshoumaru, con una sonrisa tierna. Él estaba desconcertado. Le resultaba demasiado entrañable la escena, que no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Sabe algo, amo bonito? Ha sido Rin quien le ha limpiado y vendado las heridas.

Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza, observando a la pequeña, que ya estaba muy cerca de él, dejando la comida en el suelo.

- Créame amito. Ninguno de los cuidadores, ni siquiera yo, nos hemos acercado así a usted. Sólo ella no le teme.

Rin se acercó aún más y extendió su mano hacia la cabeza de Sesshoumaru. Comprendiendo lo que quería la pequeña, inclinó la cabeza para que ella lo acariciara. Ante esto, la pequeña sonrió aún más y se abrazó al cuello de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que usted sí acepta a Rin? – Dijo Jaken, impresionado ante la mansedumbre de Sesshoumaru con Rin. - Me gustaría ver la cara de la princesa Sara si lo supiera.

Rin dejó de abrazar a Sesshoumaru y se dirigió hacia Jaken, quien ya le tenía un plato con carne y verduras. La pequeña comió lentamente, sin dejar de observar al youkai.

Más tarde, Rin ya estaba instalada con una pequeña cobija dentro del corral con Sesshoumaru. Al parecer iba a dormir cerca de él.

- Amo bonito, creo que Rin está en peligro. - Le murmuró, mientras lo liberaba de las ataduras:- Hace tres noches escuché que la princesa Sara le pagó a un asesino para que matara a Rin. Espero que pueda protegerla. ¡Que pase buenas noches, amo!

Cuando Jaken desapareció tras la puerta, Sesshoumaru se levantó.

"¿Un asesino?" Si así fuera, estaba listo para el combate. Eso le convenía. Necesitaba ejercitarse.

Decidió descansar un poco, antes de intentar una transformación. No quería despertar a la pequeña Rin.

"Rin… te pareces mucho a mi Kagome y como ella, eres valiente. Aunque… has sufrido mucho. Cómo me gustaría ayudarte a recuperar tu reino, pero debo encontrar primero a mi hermano y salvarlo de Naraku. También debo encontrar a Kagome." Suspiró profundamente mientras rodeaba con su cola el cuerpo de Rin, para darle calor.

Un par de horas después se levantó muy despacio e intentó su transformación. Tuvo éxito, pero… estaba sin ropa.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie vigilando el establo y pudo salir sigilosamente. Necesitaba llegar a su nave.

Gracias a la alteración genética, su vista nocturna era excelente y encontró su nave sin problemas. Entró y buscó ropa, encontrando las antiguas vestiduras blancas de Bankotsu y una armadura negra de combate. Se vistió y también buscó su espada Tenseiga y la alabarda Banryuu. Su instinto le decía que las iba a necesitar.

Regresó al establo y lo que vió lo llenó de una furia indescriptible.

Una jauría de lobos salvajes, devoraba el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña Rin. Los animales se detuvieron al oler que se acercaba y se giraron a verlo, gruñéndole, amenazantes.

Sintiendo que la sangre le hervía, mantuvo el control sobre sus impulsos, al escuchar una voz a su espalda:- ¡¡Atáquenlo!!

La jauría se arrojó sobre él. En ése momento, recordó lo que había practicado con su madre cuando era niño: El látigo de energía.

Juntó sus dedos y empezó a girar rápidamente. Su energía formó un lazo de luz que lo rodeó como si fuera un láser y como tal, cortó a las bestias sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando se detuvo, observó al ser que tenía ante él. Sus recuerdos se removieron desde su niñez.

- Royahkan…

El demoniaco ser se estremeció al ver el aspecto de su rival, recordándolo.

- Cuánto tiempo… sin verte. – Continuó Sesshoumaru. Su voz sonaba estremecedoramente profunda, como el adulto que ya era. Y su mirada era fría y roja.

- A-Amo… ¿S-S-Sesshoumaru?… - Murmuró apenas, pues le voz se le había muerto del miedo.

- Sigues siendo el mismo bufón de siempre, Royahkan. No sirves para nada.- Le dijo, con profundo desprecio, recordando al youkai que le sirvió de costal de entrenamiento cuando era niño.:- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- M-Mi s-señor…- Empezó a balbucear:- A-Ahora soy mercenario…

Una mueca de burla se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

- L-La princesa Sara me pagó para que matara a la mocosa…

- Entonces… supongo que debo eliminarte…- Le dijo, con una voz que congeló a Royahkan.

- ¿P-Porqué… mi amo? – Le preguntó, angustiado y muerto del miedo.

- Porque has tocado lo que me pertenece…- Le respondió.

Royahkan lanzó un grito de terror y se dio la vuelta, gritando y corriendo. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. No valía la pena correr tras él para matarlo.

Giró sus ojos hacia la pequeña Rin. Un dolor laceró su corazón.

En tan breve tiempo, ya había llegado a querer un poquito a la pequeña inocente.

- Use su espada… Amo bonito.

Jaken estaba detrás de él. Tenía puestas otras ropas y parecía estar preparado para viajar.

- ¿Mi espada? – Le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- La legendaria Tenseiga, amo bonito. El legado de su señor padre, el gran Inu Taisho.

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – Le preguntó, denotando desagrado. No le gustaba que lo conocieran sin saber primero la identidad de quien tenía enfrente.

- Soy un youkai muy viejo… - Empezó a decir:- Pero lo que ahora importa, es que use el "Colmillo sagrado" para revivir a Rin.

- ¿"Colmillo sagrado"?

- Use la espada, amo. Antes de que venga la guardia real.

Dándole la razón al pequeño demonio, Sesshoumaru desenvainó la Tenseiga ante Rin.

Y, para su asombro, pudo ver a los enviados del reino de la muerte tratando de llevarse el alma de Rin. Eso lo enfureció y arremetió contra ellos con la espada.

Los espectros se desvanecieron. Con cierto consuelo en su corazón, se acercó a la pequeña y la apoyó en su pecho.

Sintió como su corazoncito volvía a latir, llenando de color sus mejillas. También notó que las heridas hechas por los lobos, junto con las de sus pies, se desvanecían mágicamente.

Los bellos ojitos se abrieron lentamente, haciendo renacer en Sesshoumaru la esperanza.

Si él, con su espada podía lograr ése milagro, también podría rescatar a su hermano y a Kagome…

Y quizás… hasta a su padre y a Midoriko… con vida.

- ¿S-Sesshoumaru-sama?

La dulce voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la observó, como la prueba viviente que los milagros sí existen.

- Rin…

Minutos después, el Shichinintai despegaba, llevando a dos nuevos pasajeros y dejando… un castillo en llamas.

Jaken, a pesar de su edad, era un buen navegante y piloteó la nave con destreza. Luego de estabilizarla se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru, quien no dejaba de observar la Tenseiga. Era la primera vez que la usaba.

- Amo bonito…

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la espada de mi padre?

Jaken suspiró.

- Hace muchos años, yo serví a su padre. Cuando él contrajo nupcias con su alteza, la emperatriz Áine, dejé de estar a su servicio, pues su alteza ya traía una sacerdotisa consigo, la dama Kaede.

Al escuchar el nombre de su nana, Sesshoumaru sonrió. "La historia antes de mi nacimiento" Pensó. "Esto va a ser muy interesante".

Mientras charlaban, Rin se había quedado dormida. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación de Kagome y regresó para seguir charlando con Jaken.

- Creo que después de lo que ha ocurrido… - Le dijo, al finalizar la charla:- Sólo queda liberarte de tu servicio a mi padre. Eres libre, Jaken.

- No, amo bonito. Permítame permanecer a su lado.- Le dijo el viejo demonio, casi al borde de las lágrimas. A Sesshoumaru le pareció cómico, pero dentro de sí, consideró que no debía demostrarlo.

- Puedo serle útil, amo. Sé pilotear cualquier nave youkai y soy navegante. Además, conozco a muchos que podrían ayudarnos y conozco muchos lugares…

No necesitó escuchar más…

- ¿Sabes dónde está la base de operaciones de la Organización Miasma?

- Sí amo bonito. También sé dónde queda Sengoku Jidai y la Academia Militar Espacial… y cualquier otro planeta. Usted solo dígame a donde quiere ir y yo lo llevo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Era el sirviente que necesitaba.

- Llévame a… la base central de la Organización Miasma.- Le ordenó.

- Sí, amo bonito.- Asintió Jaken y se dirigió a los mandos.

"Inuyasha, hermano… prometí rescatarte y lo haré"

CONTINUARA…

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

-


End file.
